Brotherhood Of The Hunt: Until The Light Dies
by RWBRyan
Summary: An old enemy is threatening to return. And so the brotherhood and the hunters must put aside past prejudices and unite, in order to stand a chance against the evil that is returning.
1. Trespassing

Chapter One: Trespassing

The creature had evaded them for several days now. How a single Chimera could be so fast, Thalia did not know. But she had been tasked by Artemis to take four others and hunt down this creature, while the rest combed for anything else that might be lurking about.

And so group had been trekking through these woods for about three days, wondering if they would ever come across the foul thing. They had seen the traces of it everywhere. Tracks, trails in the woods made by a passing monsters, and of course, the remains of it's human prey. Thalia had a strong stomach, but some of the remains were truly sickening, especially when it was of an innocent child.

Phoebe was ahead of them, looking at the ground, scanning for any sign of the beast. She was the hunters best tracker, and she could find a squirrel in a forest thicker than the Amazon. Right now she was stopped and crouched over something in the dirt. Thalia walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"Find anything?" she asked. Phoebe nodded.

"It came through here all right. These tracks may not be deep, but their fresh. It apparently went toward the south. I think it might be aware that we're after it."

South...if it kept going further and further south then they would not be able to follow it any further...not that they couldn't physically do so, but if they didn't want any trouble, they would not follow it any further in that direction. They were already dangerously close to the border. The rest of the hunters arrived behind them, and one of the asked what they should do.

"Let's keep following it. With any luck at all, we can get it before it crosses the line."

"Alright..."

The sprinted after Phoebe, who continued to lead the way, following the trail that only she could really see. The night was dark and cold, but they felt nothing of it. Their coats kept them quite safe from the winter bite. Their bows were in their hands, and they prepared themselves to draw arrows at a moment's notice.

They were running for gods knew how long, their breathe never drawing short through their whole endeavor. The woods were flowing like magic by them as they ran, and no mortal could ever hope to keep up with them. In fact, there were very few things that could keep up with Huntresses, let alone beat them in a test of speed. But she preferred not to think of them at the moment.

The trail led them further and further south. Thalia felt her worries increase with every step that she and her sisters now took. They were dangerously close to the line, and Thalia was even starting to wonder if they had already gone past it. But she could not focus on that now, for a roar echoed in the distance.

"Was that it?" she asked Phoebe.

"Yes, that would be our quarry."

"Alright then..."

The group slowed to a jog, in order to to move more stealthily when in the monsters vicinity. But Thalia was not thinking about sneaking up on the monsters. She felt something was off about there they were, something that would eventually lead to a lot of trouble, for the hunt and Artemis.

"Girls, stop for a sec," she called.

The group obeyed. Phoebe looked back at her in annoyance.

"We're right on top of it! If we stop now, then it'll get away!"

"I know that, but do you not realize something? We've been going south this whole time. You know what controls the southern states?"

The hunters all looked at her for a moment, before growling in anger. They had tracked this thing for days, and now it had most likely slipped into the others territory. The hunters could not believe that they had actually lost it.

"Let's go back. Artemis will understand."

"But lieutenant!" Phoebe shouted after her. Thalia turned to regard her.

"Phoebe, you did very good tracking, but you know we can't stay here. I think they might somehow know we're here. We need to get back now while there is still time."

"But Thalia, we've tracked this thing all over for days! It's our prey, not theirs!"

"I'm sorry girls, but we can't risk it. If they catch us on their land again, then there is going to be trouble. Artemis has worked so hard for peace between us. Can you justify risking that? With a simple border violation?"

Phoebe bit her lip and though for a moment.

"No...but the creature is very close. Surely we can take it down and then be off before they find out we were here."

She did have a point. Thalia could not argue with the fact that this group had exerted itself greatly to get this monster. And now that it had crossed over a line in the sand just to escape them was heartrending. Thalia weighed the pros and cons for a moment.

If they kept going on and hunted the beast down, there was a risk that their trespassing would be discovered. But they had pursued this creature too far to be forced back now, Phoebe was right about that. But if they went back, then there would be no chance of them being discovered.

What was life without some risks though? Thalia grinned as her decision was made.

"Alright, we'll go get it. But we need to make this quick though."

The sisters whooped and ran forward, Thalia trailing behind them, allowing the all to follow Phoebe as she blazed the trail. Despite the thrill that comes with breaking the rules, Thalia could not shake off the feeling that she might have made the wrong call by doing this. But she couldn't deny her sister the joy of the hunt, and of the kill.

They moved closer and closer to the roaring in the distance. They came across more tracks and what seemed like blood. Thalia did not know what could have attacked it, but she knew that if the Chimera was wounded, then it would be easier to take down. Why she did not think about what else around here could harm a chimera was beyond her.

The sounds were louder and louder, and Thalia signaled for them to spread out, and assume a kind of semi-circular formation. They did so and each of them drew and arrow, readying it upon their bow to fire at a moment's notice. The sounds came closer and closer, until they found the beast.

It was wounded, that was certain. There were gashes cut into it's hide, and they were leaking monster blood. Thalia swore she saw an arrow in it's hide. The huntresses crouched down, and observed the beast. The chimera was a nasty piece of mythological work. One would think that it was something a demented child would have drawn from a nightmare, except it looked worse than any nightmare.

It was a large creature, with the body of a powerful and large lion. It's head was that of a lion, snarling and gnashing it's teeth, as if anticipating the meat of it's next victim. Drool oozed out of it's foul mouth, and it looked as though it had recently enjoyed a meal, as it's teeth were streaked with blood.

Two wings sprouted from it's back, and between them was the head of a donkey, or a disgusting parody of which, and as the lion snarled and roared, the donkey head was was making it's donkey-like calls, almost in sync with the roaring of the lion head. And to complete such a creature of nightmares, it's tail was a snake, which hissed and flicked it's tongue out. It looked vicious, and Thalia had not doubt that ti would deliver a venomous bite if necessary.

But there was something strange about it, and Thalia took a moment to see what was bothering the creature so much, as it apparently did not care about it's appearance. It was scratching at parts of it's body, almost as if it had an itch here and there. But when she saw the arrow stuck in it just a little ways behind the donkey head, and several gashes in it's hide that it was poking at, Thalia knew that something was up. And she immediately realized what was up a second later.

"Phoebe," she whispered loudly. Phoebe walked over to Thalia in a crouch, keeping hidden in the brush.

"You see what's bothering that thing?"

"Yeah. It ran into them."

"Which means that they're close. We need to make this quick. When I give the word, everybody fire at once, alright?" Phoebe nodded and moved back to her firing position.

The best way to do this would be to take the creature by surprise, putting five arrows into it at once. If that was not enough to take it down, then it would be shocked enough for Thalia or one of the others to drive a blade through it's Lion head, which would most likely be the end of it. They would have to be careful with it's tail though. That thing looked deadly.

Thalia slowly maneuvered herself into a prime firing position, and readied her bow. Around her, the others did the same. Thalia waited until the creature went to lick at one of it's gashed before giving the word.

"Now!"

Instantly five arrows shot through the air. The chimera reacted to the sound of her voice but it could do nothing to stop the arrows. They all pierced int it, and the creature let out a fresh roar of pain. It arched it's back and bucked for a moment, as the pain seemed to be causing it to spasm. It threw it's head back and howled it's pain out to the heavens. It did not die from the initial arrows, though now was the golden chance.

"Cover me!" Thalia screamed as she threw down her bow and charged, her sword already in her hand. She would make a move to slash off the head of the lion head, and that would undoubtedly bring down the foul thing. Her sister ran behind her, their own swords drawn, and prepared to help if the creature managed to recover. Which was exactly what it did.

Thalia had almost raised her blade for the fatal strike when it suddenly stopped it's pain induced spasms and lunged forward, knocking her flat on her back, with the creature hovering over her. Thalia gagged at the breathe of the thing, and her sisters cried out in shock. Thalia held her sword in a diagonal way across her face, trying to ward off the bite of the lion head.

Phoebe had ended up behind the creature when it lunged froward, and then jumped to her lieutenants aid. She ran at the creatures backside and drove her blade into it. This forced the creature to arch back and roar, and Thalia took the time that that gave her to jam her blade into it's throat. The creature let out a gurgling cry, and began to shake in it's death throes. But Phoebe's success was short lived, as the snake head lashed out at her and sank it's teeth into her shoulder. She cried out as she fell onto her own back. The creature rolled off of Thalia and twitched several time, before slowly turning to gold dust. Thalia and the rest were not concerned with the success, as they all ran immediately to Phoebe's side. Thalia knelt down to her.

"Do we have any ambrosia or nectar!" she asked.

One of the hunters knelt down and placed a canteen of nectar to Phoebe's mouth, spilling quite bit, as she was starting to slightly convulse.

"Drink Phoebe, drink!" Thalia commanded.

And in that moment, an arrow shot through the air toward them, and hit the ground just inches from Phoebe's head. The hunters who were standing whirled around, their bows having summoned back to their hands, and pointed their weapons at the area from where the shot had come from. And a voice called out to them, a male voice.

"And just what the hell do you girls think your doing?"

All around them, they emerged from the surrounding darkness. Thalia was amazed that they had been able to sneak up on them so efficiently. They were completely surrounded, from six sides. Six of them against five of the hunters. Thalia knew that those odds were not good at al for them, especially since three of them were on the ground, with Phoebe completely out of action.

"I will ask this again, _huntress_. Why have you crossed the border?"

A seventh figure emerged, and Thalia recognized Darren, one of the brotherhood's sub-lieutenants. He was like the rest, clad in the armor of a black-reddish mix. Thalia knew that that armor was just like the huntresses, and was contradictory to their silvery armor and clothes. But beyond that, it allowed them perfect camouflage in the darkness of the night. But her eyes were not on his armor, they were on his own gray eyes as he coldly regarded them. His blond hair and and eyes gave him the arau of a cold man, especially with that armor.

Thalia looked at Phoebe, who seemed to have marginally recovered from the bite, but they would still need to get her to a healer pretty soon. She got to her feet and knew that she better start talking soon, or she and her hunters would be going nowhere but six feet under.

"We had been tracking this monster for several days. We didn't know we went far into your turf. please, we didn't intend any harm."

"So you had been tracking the chimera for several days now? What a coincidence! We've been doing that exact same thing! The only difference here is that we didn't violate any borders while doing so."

Thalia swallowed.

"We just came across for the monster. We aren't here for a fight."

"Clever girl, which might be an oxymoron."

One of the hunters growled and raised her bow higher, only to get at least three aimed at her. And the brothers were just as accurate as them. If one of the huntresses lost it and fired, then they would all be dead. And they would have just reignited the whole war all over again. Tensions between the two groups had eased somewhat after the huntresses act of kindness, when the brothers were shattered by their stand to defend some refugees a year prior. After the border had been set along the central US, designating hunting grounds for each group, then hostilities had been very low. But the groups had a natural hatred of each other, and so the slightest violation could very well result in a disaster. Which was exactly what was about to happen if Thalia did not talk their way out of this really fast.

"We only came here for the monster, Darren. We'll leave your land right now, I swear it.

There was a feeble cry of pain, and Phoebe began to moan and shake in pain. The nectar had done some good, but now the venom seemed to have picked up steam. Darren saw this and snorted.

"Got herself bit by that chimera's tail, huh?"

Thalia nodded. There was a dead silence for a moment. Darren seemed lost in though, and Phoebe gave a weak cry of pain. Darren sighed and then turned to one of his brothers.

"Morgan..."

The brother turned to look at him, and Darren gestured with his head toward the fallen huntress. The boy growled but lowered his weapon, and began to walk toward the wounded huntress. One of the hunters swerved their bow to aim at him, but Thalia was quick to understand the move.

"Wait! She needs a healer, and we can't afford to start anything right now. Lower your weapons!" she commanded.

Th huntress looked at her like she was insane, but they slowly lowered their bows. Morgan knelt next to the crying huntress and drew out a flask. He slowly poured some over the bite mark of Phoebe, and Phoebe buckled under the liquid, letting out a full-borne scream. Morgan sang a short hymn, most likely to his father Apollo, and the wound slowly began to mend itself. Phoebe's eyes opened slowly, and she looked up to see Morgan above her. She hissed and used her arms to crawl away.

"Well, really grateful you are." Morgan said in disgust. Thalia walked over and knelt next to Phoebe, who was glaring at Morgan.

"You feel better?" she asked.

Phoebe nodded. Thalia helped her get to her feet, Phoebe still a little shaky.

"What did he do to me?" she asked.

"He may have just saved your life Phoebe. You might want to act just a little bit grateful, if only to help get out of this with less bloodshed.

Phoebe looked around and seemed honestly shocked to see them outnumbered five to seven. Then she turned to Morgan, who was standing nearby, his bow the only one at his side.

"Thanks..." she grumbled.

"No problem..." Morgan grumbled back.

Darren walked over toward Thalia, and kept his pace slow and deliberate, so as not to threaten the huntresses. He stopped until he was less than a foot from Thalia, and leaned down to look her eye to eye, inches from her face.

"You can rest assured that Lord Orion will be informed of this. And I don't think he will be as merciful as us. We are going to let you all walk away for now. But if we ever, and I do mean, ever see you on our land again, then our first shot will not be a warning shot. You have already had your warning. Do I make myself clear, little huntress?"

Thalia did not like being talked down to. It was something that she was not used to. But for the sake of their survival, she was forced to swallow her pride for just this moment.

"You've got it, boy."

"Get the hell out of our sight..."

The huntresses slowly walked away, their eyes still on the brothers, and Phoebe walking now, with a hunter nearby for support. Thalia breathed a low sigh as the brothers disappeared from view into the darkness behind them. They walked for over and hour with their nerves on edge, until they finally found familiar landmarks that indicated they were on their own ground.

"Well, we sure avoided a bullet there," she said, trying to lighten the mood. There was no laughter though, the huntresses so exhausted from their ordeal. The only thing on their collective minds was getting back to lady Artemis with the news that the chimera was killed. She was not sure if she should reveal the fact that she had crossed over the agreed upon border line to get it. How could the brothers, in the whole possible land that they could be, were right there to catch them?

-0-

The figure moved through the woods, completely unknown to the huntresses she stalked. She was hidden by her camouflaged armor and her face had been painted as well, so paranoid she had been about remaining unseen. Her sword was strapped to her hip very snugly, and her bow was was in her hand, ready to deliver death if necessary. But she would have been suicidal to attack the huntresses.

What she was really interested in was the boys. They seemed in a way to be the male equivalent to the huntresses, as she had observed their confronting of the huntresses. Apparently there had been some agreement on the hunting borders of each group, and the huntresses had violated that birder. She had though that the boys would have killed them, but she was shocked when they were allowed to go with a simple warning, and even had one of their wounded treated by one of them.

She knew that months prior, these boys would have killed them on sight. Could they had gotten soft? Had they been ordered by their lord to behave differently toward the huntresses? Questions shot through her mind and left in the space of seconds. She did not dwell on them, for she had to report what she saw to her master, and to let him decide if these groups would be a threat to their plan...


	2. Late Night Visitations

Chapter 2: Late Night Visitations

The brotherhood camp was set up not far from the border. Not the country's border, but the border to the huntresses turf. Orion and Artemis had agreed to split the country in half after the last encounter with each other. Orion and the brothers would get the southern half, with Artemis and her hunters in control of the other. They had hoped that this would help stop further encounters with each other that may end up in bloodshed.

Orion sat on his bed and sharpened his sword, allowing the stone to slowly grind it's way up the entire length of the blade. He always liked to do this simple task. It brought him quiet times, when he could be lost in thoughts, and know that he was working to make something better, if only a piece of metal.

As he did his thoughts decided to take a trip down memory lane. Well, his thoughts did this quite often actually. He had lived in the stars for thousands of years, as well as Hades. That existence had been empty for the most part, except to get revenge on the woman who had killed him, or so he had been told. He still mentally stabbed himself every single time he though about it.

He continued to clean his weapon, savoring the peacefulness of the moment. He then threw the thoughts of the war out of his head, and a different one entered, one that was not pleasant either. It was the memory of his brothers dying one by one under a hail of gunfire, fighting to save those who could not help themselves, to help them reach freedom from a place worse than Hades. He shuddered at the memory, and how they had huddled in that last area, determined to make their final stand before all odds.

And that was when the memory that brought him calm came to him. At their most hopeless hour, when they were seeing death raising it's scythe to harvest them, she had appeared. His goddess, his only love. He loved the hunt. The thrill, the passion. And she was the hunt. In fact, she was more beautiful than any goddess that ever walked Olympus. Aphrodite was exotic yes, but Artemis had a quiet strength in her. Her freedom and willpower was one of the things that made her so beautiful in Orion's eyes.

He pictured her eyes, those bright, moon-like orbs, and smiled. That was probably the most powerful of her features, her eyes. He knew that if he ever were to die, for whatever reason what so ever, then the last image he would want was her eyes, looking on him with love, love she held for no other man on Earth or Olympus. Yes, that would be the image he would take if he ever returned to Hades...

-0-

Outside, the brothers who were at the camp were tending to their duties. Dinner was being prepared, and the deer was roasting over the flame. Jason was off with a hunting party, and Darren was off with about six others searching for the chimera that had been ravaging the area lately. That left Micheal and eight others to man the camp, in case of monster attack or act of the gods.

But at this moment, Micheal was not in the vicinity. He had not run off or fled the coup, but he had walked a slight distance away from the main area, fior he needed to get a little privacy to tend to a need he had been having to take care of for quite some time.

A zit had been growing on his forehead...and now he had to pop it.

He had a mirror in his hand. He sat on the ground and looked into it. He saw the reflection of his black hair and dark blue eyes. He always had looked a little older than one would think, but that may have simply been the way his face was designed. But whatever the reason, the zit on his forehead was ruining his look. Why he cared how he looked with his brothers, he did not know. It wasn't like there were going to be any girls around to gaze at him, and they would probably be run through with his sword before they got near his camp. But he had always cared about his face, and so this little son-of-a-bitch pimple would just have to go.

He took a deep breathe and slowly brought his two index fingers on each side of the pimple. He slowly began to squeeze, feeling the pain grow a little more and more with each increase of pressure. He grit his teeth and pressed, seeing the pimple slowly beginning to burst. he had almost got the rather gross task complete when he heard the sound of a footstep directly in front of him.

Startled, he accidentally pressed harder than he wanted to, bursting the pimple and splatting his mirror. But that wasn't on his mind, for he was already on his feet with his sword in his hand. Within micro-seconds, he was in a fighting stance, his body angled to the right. His left arm at a right angle in front of his chest, and hi right foot back to support himself. And his right hand held his sword, pointing directly at the figure who had dared to sneak up on him.

"You have got yourself about two seconds to convince me not to run you through!" he snarled.

The figure let out a chuckle, which was weird to hear from someone who was about to be gutted worse than a more thoroughly than a fish. Then his face lit up, and Micheal tensed when he saw who it was.

"I have business with Lord Orion. May I see him please?"

-0-

Orion had just finished cleaning his sword, which was his habit after washing it. He had set it upon his bed when the tent flap opened and Micheal entered, his forehead strange looking and his muscles tensed. Orion bade him to enter and he walked in.

"Sir, there is someone who would like to speak with you."

"Who is it?" he asked. Micheal glanced back at someone outside the tent, and then turned back to Orion.

"Sir, please trust me. I think you should just allow him in..."

Orion gave him a look of confusion, but nodded. Micheal walked outside and said something to someone. Then the figure entered...

Orion saw who it was, and snarled in almost beastly fury. His hand grabbed the sword next to him and he was on his feet in a mere heartbeat. He pointed his weapon at the chest of the man, the point actually pushing against his chest. The newcomer looked at him and then his sword with a look of slight amusement. Then he raised his arms slightly, as though to show that he was unarmed.

"There is no need for that Orion."

"Apollo..." Orion said in disgust. He had wondered if he would ever meet the this god, the sibling to his lover. Apollo had been the cause of it all. It had been him that tricked Artemis into firing that shot. And it was that shot that killed him, and then he spent the next few thousand years in Hades, thinking that it had been Artemis that killed him. Technically it had been, but Apollo had orchestrated it. It had been him that had started it all.

And now here he was, unarmed and alone. There was no other gods fir miles. There would be no help coming for him. Orion could run him through right here and now, and dispel him for however long it would be. And then he would meet him again and do it once more. And then he could do it over and over until Apollo got the idea that he would never be allowed to sleep in peace, and would stop re-forming.

He could do it...he could have revenge on him right here...

Apollo seemed to realize this and gave a small smile. It was not one of mocking or amusement, but more of sympathy.

"You want to stab into me right now, don't you Orion?"

"Apollo...you have no idea what you caused..."

"I know Orion. I know better than anyone."

"_The hell you do!_"

"No Orion, I do know. And please believe me when I say that no one is harder on me than myself for it."

Orion snarled again. His fingers tightened around his sword handle even more, and he pressed it tighter onto Apollo's chest.

"Do you think I wanted to do that to her? Please Orion, put down your weapon. I have come in peace."

Orion still could not bring himself to lower his weapon, not when the cause of all his wrongdoing was right before him.

"How would Artemis react if she knew you had tried to kill her brother?" he asked softly. And that was what snapped Orion out of his rage. He continued to glare holy hell at Apollo, but his sword slowly lowered. But he kept it in his hand, ready for action in half a heartbeat. he took several steps back from Apollo, before speaking.

"Apollo, you had best be quick with your tongue, lest my patience wear thin..."

Apollo grinned at the older style of speaking. Orion seemed to suffer momentary lapses of the tongue as well. The flow of time was sometimes rather rough on the speech patterns. Apollo often did the same, if only to impress a young lady. Older style language was usually very soothing.

"I came on Artemis's behest," he said.

Orion raised an eyebrow.

"She and I have had several long talks, and I guessed that now that the war has been over for a while now...that I should try and make peace with you."

There was a moment of silence. Then Orion burst out with a humorless laugh. Apollo tilted his head in wonder.

"Do you actually think that I can forgive you?" Orion asked through his laughing.

"Well, do you forgive yourself for what you did to my sister?" Apollo shot back. Orion shut up instantly. He growled in anger at the question. But Apollo had struck a cord. Orion still had not completely forgiven himself for that mistake. He seriously doubted he ever would.

Apollo gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe...maybe it is time to allow yourself to heal Orion. Your heart was wounded by your actions. But you know now that your actions were caused by what Nemesis told you, and by extension, what I did. Please Orion, I ask you, to allow that wound to heal. You have forced it to be open and bleed out for too long now. She has forgiven you. Now forgive yourself."

Orion realized something. Apollo was the god of healing. So what if Artemis had sent him here, not only to try to make peace, but to heal his heart? Apollo seemed to realize what wa going on in his mind and nodded.

"She sent me here for precisely that reason Orion. Let yourself heal. Everything is forgiven from her. Just...forgive...yourself..."

Orion felt the sting of Apollo's words. He had been about to stab him right through his godly heart, and now he was looking at the ground, seeing all the images of his battles with her. Then all the images of ages past, sitting next to her, watching the waves crash upon the shore. Then he felt the phantom feeling of her kiss. Orion closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Apollo may have caused all of it, but then again, only a truly sorry person would attempt to make peace.

"Alright Apollo...I have let go of my pain for her...but you still have some explaining to do..."

"I thought as much..."

Orion sat down, setting his sword to his side, within easy arm's reach. Apollo continued to stand.

"When I saw you with my sister, I was...well, jealous."

"Jealous?" Orion quizzed. Apollo shook his head.

"Maybe that is not the right word. Protective is more like it. She had vowed to be a virgin forever. She had always hated men. But when she was with you...she seemed different, changed."

"Love does do that to people," Orion replied.

"That it does. And when Artemis was with you, I saw her failing on her oath, giving into temptation."

"If that was her choice, then you should have let her choose her own path."

"Believe me Orion, she has already made that quite clear. But in any case, I was to protective at that time. I always think of her as my little sister, and nobody messes with her without coming through me. So when I saw her falling in love with you, I felt I needed to act."

"And so you tricked her."

"Yes Orion, I did. I tricked her into firing that arrow, killing you. And that was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made..."

"I'll agree with you on that." Apollo grinned for a moment, and then continued.

"She wasn't quite the same afterword, at least for a very long time. She rarely spoke to us, and was often gone for long lengths of time. I saw her gazing up at your constellation quite a few times, crying, but I knew she would reject me if I tried to comfort her. And so I felt the pain too."

"I seriously doubt that."

Apollo glared for the first time.

"I saw how she suffered Apollo. She showed it to me. You cannot imagine how she was feeling."

"I am the one who caused it Orion," Apollo shot back. "I am the one who made it all happen, and saw how she was feeling with my own eyes. Do you know what it is like to know that your sister is going through the most heartbreaking time of her life, and it is entirely your fault?"

Orion could not reply.

"Just think about that Orion. Think about what I felt seeing her go through that. Gazing up at your constellation every night for several thousand years. Yes Orion, she was looking toward you even in this day and age."

Orion too a deep breathe, not allowing Apollo to see how much he had to force it in.

"And so I have suffered greatly as well, far more than you or even my sister could know. And that is part of the reason that I am here now."

"I thought you came on Artemis's request."

"I did, though I had intended to do so of my own accord. Orion, it seems that you will be here among us for at least quite some time. And so I must ask you something. What I did to you and Artemis was extremely selfish and arrogant. I ask you, not as the god I am, but simply as a man...for forgiveness."

Orion raised his head a little higher. Apollo almost seemed to be taking a subservient stance to him this time, his head slightly bowed in front of him, a mortal. And he had willingly come, risking his neck to ask the man he had killed for forgiveness. Apollo had lived for thousands of years after his death. Orion looked into his eyes and saw that light in them, the light of a man who had seen too much and was seeking just a little closure.

So be it...

"I forgive you...Apollo."

He said it without any emotion or moving anything but his lips. But Apollo seemed to like what he heard and bowed his head a little more.

"Thank you...Lord Orion..."

Without a word Apollo turned and walked outside. There was a flash of light, several cries of alarm from the brothers outside, and then he was gone. just like that.

Orion stood in the same position for a long moment, and pondered what he had just said, and what had just happened. But he did not see it in his minds eyes as much as he felt it. Within his chest, it felt light. As if some heavy weight had laid there, and had now been picked off of him by the same god that had killed him. Orion stood there for a longer time still, but as time passed, a slow smile crossed his face, and his time-worn heart...

"Thank you...my lady," he said aloud, to himself. A gentle breeze seemed to brush his face, almost like caress from miles distant, and he closed his eyes and allowed it brush across him, loving it's cleansing power. he felt it destroy all the blackness still within him, and the weight of thousands of years of hate was blown away in one gentle moment.

-0-

Apollo entered his sister's tent to find her sitting on her couch, lost in thought. Her eyes were closed, and Apollo walked slowly in front of her, hoping to sneak up on her. He was almost there when she detected him.

"I know your there Apollo. It is rather difficult to sneak up on the goddess of the hunt, wouldn't you say?"

"Your tellin' me, sister."

He sat down on a wooden chair next to her couch. Artemis slowly opened her eyes and looked forward toward something in the distance, something that Apollo couldn't see. She slolwy smiled at something and took a deep breathe before turning back to Apollo.

"How did it go?"

"He seemed to take it well...a little ways in..."

"What do you mean a _little ways in_?"

"Nothing sister. All you need to know is that he has finally let it go."

Artemis nodded, relieved to know that Orion had finally allowed his heart to heal. She had already known it of course though, sending that mental touch over the distance toward him. But hearing it from her brother was what she needed to hear.

"Did he forgive you as well?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders

"He said the words. I guess that was the best I could expect from him."

Artemis nodded.

"Is there anything else, sis?"

"No, that will be all."

Apollo got up and began to walk out of the tent.

"Apollo!" she called. Apollo turned to look back at her.

"Thank you..."

Apollo grinned at her in his usual cocky manner.

"No problem, little sis..."

**Remember to review guys! More reviews keep this story going!**


	3. Assassin In The Night

Chapter 3: Assassin In The Night

Jason walked with his two brothers near him, scanning the area in front of him with keen eyes, the eyes of a hunter looking for prey. His prey was not an animal or monster, but only to see if they would cross the border once more tonight. Darren had informed him before he set out with his two companions of the incursion of the huntresses into the brotherhood's hunting grounds. Jason may have a smaller group with him than the six that Darren had, but he was confident that if the huntresses attempted anything else, then they would be ready.

They patrolled the border line, keeping relatively close to camp, just several miles. He had a specialized horn that could be easily heard from that distance, and the brothers at camp would be ready to come to their aid as fast as they could. The two brothers with him were very good fighters, and Jason himself did not have to brag about his own prowess. Let another group of huntresses come, and they would be ready to receive them.

For now though, there was just the boredom of watching the line, and seeing if they would even cross it for the second time in the first place. He had no illusions that the huntresses would be the type to test their luck and see if they can sneak a group past the border, and infiltrate the brother's hunting grounds. They were a persistent lot.

He was amazed that they had been at peace for over a year now. Ever since there last full meeting with them, after the brothers were ravaged by the force of mortals sent to retrieve the refugees they had rescued. The huntresses and the brotherhood had mostly been able to stay out of each others way for quite some time. Though there were some meetings with their leaders and small delegations, ambassador style, there never again was a full meeting of the two groups.

Maybe his flare up about this little incursion was a little uncalled for. They had been easily distracted, chasing the Chimera. But so had a group of brothers, and they were on brotherhood territory. Jason knew that if it had turned into a fight, the hunters would have been outnumbered, and Thalia, as good a fighter she was, couldn't beat multiple brothers at the same time. If it had turned into a fight, at least three brothers would have flung themselves at her alone.

Then again, if the huntresses wanted them dead, why didn't they just let the mortals kill them off when they made their final stand? It would have been so easy to let them do the work for them. And even if they wanted to do it themselves, the brothers were in no position to fight after that engagement, so many of them dead and the rest wounded. It would have been a cakewalk to annihilate them right then and there. But instead they gathered their dead and treated most of their wounded. Jason got the nagging feeling for the next few months that an act like that would call for an answer some time in the future.

The three still remained by the border, patrolling quietly, their ears and eyes on full alert. They heard nothing but the slight wind in the air, the rustling of the trees and the leaves in said wind. Jason walked with the other two flanking him. All seemed quiet and peaceful, betraying nothing about a threat coming upon them, if there was even one coming. But the thought had not slipped his mind.

They had not gone much farther when Jason heard something moving nearby. The bushes were just thick enough for a slim person to hide successfully, fully concealed by the limbs. Jason spoke up to warn his brothers about what he had heard, but in that instant, a figure whipped forward from the darkness. Jason could not even put his hand o his sword in time, and neither could his companion o his left. The companion on the right could no have done anything, since it is rather hard to draw your weapon when your head had just been so quickly severed from your body.

Alarmed, the two swerved to the right, where the figure had ran off. They did not bother with their comrade, as anything with it's head cut of was dead right then and there. Jason trained his eyes to see through the darkness, trying to pinpoint where the almost ghost-like killer would be hiding. But there was only shadows.

"Just what the hell was that!" His comrade hissed.

"Obviously someone very fast and very skilled. Stay-" He did not get to finish his order, for at that instant the figure dashed through the woods again, almost invisible in the dark. And his comrade had been stabbed right through his gut, impaled on it's sword, before Jason could utter a syllable of warning. He had only enough time to raise his sword before the figure tore it out of his comrade and lashed at him.

There was a loud clang of steel on steel as the two blades met and a short pushing match developed between them. Jason could not see the figure's features, as it was dressed completely in black. He noticed two eyes looking at him from the cloth that covered it's face, but could not see eye color or any other parts of it's face. it was simply too dark. But it was not dark enough that he would not be able to see it. And he would make it pay for what it just did.

In a burst of strength, he threw himself forward, his blade winning the match. The figure was thrown back but recovered quicker than Jason anticipated, and was able to parry his slash at it's face. Then it jumped back and began to go on the offensive, utterly surprising Jason with it's skill and speed. He was forced to give ground, something that did not happen in a fight often. But he was just fast enough to keep up with the blows of this person, and managed to find a window to lash his foot out at the chest of him or her. He connected and the figure was forced back, doubling over slightly from the force of them kick. Jason lunged forward for a stab, but it twirled in that moment, the pain seemingly disappearing from it.

Their blades met once more, and Jason grit his teeth with the effort of holding it. He had fought nothing as fast as this person was, not even that Thalia Grace of the huntresses. He threw everything he had into this new pushing match, and thankfully he proved that while he may not be able to out-speed it, he was obviously the stronger of them physically. The figure was again pushed back, but suddenly twirled around him, it's moves more graceful than a dancers, and slashed at his side, making contact with the area of his lower torso, just below the protection of his armor. He snarled with the burst of pain, but quickly lashed out with his sword, forcing the assassin to lean back and step away to avoid an upper-cut slash that would have cut it's chin in two all the way to the nose.

It tried to perform another such maneuver to slash at his back but Jason was ready this time, and anticipated this move. Without even thinking, he slashed at the area next to him in a diagonal patter, knowing that it would be gliding itself onto his blade. And he was right, for the assassin made it's twirling dance of blades right onto his sword, cutting its arm and shoulder. It yelped in pain, and Jason heard that it was a female that he was fighting.

There was a slight moment of stalemate in that instant, as both fighters kept their distance for a moment and glared, finally, Jason spoke.

"Who are you! Are you one of the huntresses!"

The figure turned her head at the word "huntresses". But then she shook her head and glared.

"I am thou enemy..."

Jason cocked his had at the old language.

"I am...the end of thee..."

Okay then...

"Well bitch, I don't know who you are, or what you are, but I do know one thing." Jason hefted his sword to the ready position. "After what you just did to my brothers here, I'm gonna render you a foot shorter..."

"You may try...boy..."

The two came at each other once more, and the fury of their blades slashing through the air at such speeds made them almost impossible to see. To an outsider watching, it may appear that they were simply flinging their hands around, as their swords were so hard to see at the rate they were moving. Neither could overpower the other. It was almost as if Jason was fighting a female copy of himself.

The fight did not end as much as it died down. Both combatants had pushed themselves to the limit within a relatively shorty time frame. Both of them were feeling the stretch of their limit. Jason and the foe both panted a ways apart from one another, glaring daggers at the other. The fight was on the razor's edge, prone to erupting again without a moment's notice. Jason braced for another round. But the figure straightend up slightly and took a step back.

"You are no ordinary boy...I will give thee that..."

"Sure, whatever..."

And with that, the girl turned and ra the opposite direction, her movement more graceful as anything Jason had ever seen. He could do nothing but stare in shock for a moment, as he had never before thought something could move like that. He only saw her for a few more seconds before she vanished. Jason felt his legs giving way to exhaustion. There was no way he could call for help, the camp was too far away. He had only one option.

He raised the horn to his lips and blew...

**Sorry for the delay folks, but I had been occupied with things and writing other stories as well. I know this was shorter than what you are used to, but I wanted to get this chapter out to show that this storyu is very much alive. I promise that the next update will be much faster coming.**

**And as a side note, for any fellow Harry potter fans, I am also working on a Rose/Scorpio fic titled "Heart Of The lion". It would make my day if you guys would all check that one out. **

**Until next time we meet...happy hunting!  
**


	4. Tension

Chapter 4: Tension

"I win!"

Morgan threw down his cards and jumped up from the small table. He punched the air with his arms and jiggled his body around, doing his victory dance, which most of the boys found rather insulting, and somewhat weird. Most boys would not do a victory dance such as the one he was performing at the moment in the presence of other boys. But Morgan was so lost in the thrill of finally winning a poker game against Darren that he never took notice of the awkwardness of his position.

"You know Morgan, just because you happened to win a card game does not mean you get to stick your ass right in my face," Darren growled. Morgan stopped and grinned over at his lieutenant. That Apollonian grin said that something was about to be said that Morgan could not see himself regretting in the future.

"Oh, I though you liked my nice little bum?" He said softly, before promptly thrusting it into his sub-lieutenant's face. Darren got a mouthful of something that should not be named, and snarled, jumping up as well. His sword was drawn within seconds.

"Alright you damn Apollonian, I'm a gonna carve you up, and then I am going to feed you to the dogs! And after that is done, I am going to take what the dogs eject of you and-!"

His morbid threat was cut off by the sound of the horn that Jason had set off with earlier. Darren and jhis group were set to answer any distress calls they heard from any of the patrols. And this was one of the calls that were agreed upon to make.

They were already on their feet and moving, all five of them. Swords were in their hands before anything. Armor was already upon their bodies. And their helmets had been laying next to them only micro-second earlier were now settled upon their heads. And their feet were moving as well, carrying them with all the speed they could muster toward the sound of the call, the sound of a fellow brother that was in danger and distress. A life could depend on the speed of their actions right now.

The night air blew past them as they ran, and the trees, despite being as concealed in the darkness as a black wolf in a dark forest, were of no obstacle. They ran through the woods toward that sound faster than anyone seeing them could have thought someone could run. Their breathe showed in the night air, but the cold never had any effect upon them. They lived for this, to run under the stars. To hunt beneath the sun or moon. But right now they were answering a cry from the heart of the brotherhood, and it was not a cry that would go unanswered.

They reached the area they had heard the call from, and stopped at the sight that was there to greet them. Though it was more of a shock than a greetings...

Jason stood slightly forward, his hand still gripping his sword. He was breathing hard, though he seemed to be losing control of his airways. A wound lay badly bleeding in his mid-section, and the worse of it was the bodies of two brothers. One lay with a horrendous stab wound right in the gut, completely punching through his armor. He still lay there with his mouth open, his eyes in shock. The other was laying dead as well, though this one was missing his head, which had rolled off several yards. It's eyes were mercifully facing away from them.

The group stopped cold as they took all this in. Their eyes swerved from the two bodies and the head laying on the ground, to Jason as he stared at them, as if wondering what was taking them so long. But it was not all the time that they came across the remains of their fallen brothers. The last time was during the war last year, and the stand against the enslavers.

Darren snapped out of his daze first, and he rushed immediately to his lieutenants side, catching him just before he gave way. Jason was breathing hard still, and he looked at Darren with eyes that almost seemed to be looking past him.

"LT, what happened here?" Darren asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Jason blinked a few times, as if the loss of blood was now starting to catch up to him.

"We got attacked by something...I don't know who she was..."

"A she!"

"Yeah...it was a girl..."

"Was it one of the huntresses!" Darren asked, maybe a little more forcefully than he should have asked his commander. But Darren was in a rage now, and his voice was suddenly filled with rage that was unmatched right now. Could the huntreses have planned an ambush of this group? Was the hostilities between them not yet over, even in the aftermath of the agreed upon treaty?

"I don't know..." Jason shook his head, trying to maintain consciousness. Darren flung his arm over his shoulder and hoisted Jason to his feet, Jason lean ing heavy against him.

"Morgan, help me get him to camp. You three...get these bodies back as well. We can give them a proper burial there."

They obeyed, though Darren pitied the boy that would have to take the severed head of the brother and find a way of reattaching it for the funeral pyre. They would burn him with dignity, not with his head lying casually next to him. Morgan walked over and took Jason's sword, putting it into his scabbard for him. Then he took Jason's other amt and began to walk briskly with Darren, carrying their drooping Lieutenant toward the camp.

If the huntresses had even the slightest thing to do with this, Darren thought, then he would personally rip each of their throats out with his sword...

-0-

The camp was alive with activity. Boys were meddling around in their armor and their weapons were in their holders, ready to be drawn at the slightest moment. The call that had been given out had been seen to by Darren's group, although all patrols were immediately called in in order to better prepare for a possible threat. Orion had given the order that if the first group did not arrive, all of the remainder would set off to investigate.

At the moment, the rescue party had been gone for nearly twenty minutes, and Orion was starting to worry. He knew that Jason would not have sounded that horn without a clear reason. There were no drills or false alarms when it came to a distress call. If you sounded your horn, you were in a life or death situation. He would discipline a brother that abused that order.

There was a sound of alarm, and he reared up from his sitting position on a log. Several brothers rushed over to a side of the woods bordering their encampment, and began to help several figures that were moving into view. Orion walked over at a brisk pace toward the scene and inwardly gasped at what he saw.

Jason was slumped against Darren, his arm around his shoulder. His midesection was banadged but it was very red, and his eyes were half-closed. He was forcing each step out, stagering badly, an d would have fallen flat upon his face if it were not for the two brothers supportring him.

The other two were far worse, as in they were dead, one with his head gone and being carried by a brother behind them in a sack. Orion elt his stomach turn for a moment and looked away. Contrary to the grizzled warrior he may seem, conditioned to the horror of combat, seeing the sight as this caused his stomach to have second thoughts about retaining dinner. The fact that it was a brother he had once gave the oath to was not something that helped him either.

Morgan was helping to support Jason with Darren and they both guided him toward the medical tent. Orion hurried after them. He entered a short time after they laid him upon a mat, and stood over Jason as they were tending to his crudely bandaged wound.

"Jason, Jason, can you hear me?" He asked.

Jason's eyes fluttered open slightly and he struggled to speak through the mental fog that was clouding his mind. Morgan was applying an ointment to his wound after slowly removing the bandage.

"Jason, what happened?"

"We...we...we were attacked..."

"Attacked? Attacked by whom?" Orion asked, his curiosity immediately flaring.

"I never...I never saw her face..."

"_Her_ face?"

"Yeah...it was a girl..."

Darren looked up from next to Morgan, who was now wrapping a fresh bandage across the ugly slash wound. Apparently it had bled out quite a bit though Morgan had finally managed to stop the bleeding with his Apollonian expertise. Darren had a look of fiery look in his eyes as he glared up at Orion, though it was not Orion that he saw in his mind's eye.

"It had to be one of the huntresses!" He snarled.

Orion looked at him disbelievingly. It just did not seem possible that one of the huntresses would attack them now with the treaty between the two groups in place. And alongside that, he had Artemis's vow on the River Styx that no huntress would attack them, for they suffer extreme reprisals from her. And that vow was wort more than any treaty to him.

"Darren, I know you still harbor extreme anger toward the huntresses. But I have Artemis's sworn vow that they would not act aggressively against us."

Darren snarled at the mention of Artemis's name.

"Lord, you seriously think that miserable bitch would would honor any pact with us? We are boys! She would sooner stab us in the back like the coward she is than make any honor any sort of treaty with us!"

Orion's face turned dark. He leaned closer to Darren, not uttering a sound of refute. Nor did he show any sign of striking him. But Darren caught wind of the look on Orion's face.

Some people did not need to shout or scream or hit people to show they had just crossed the line. Orion rarely got angry with any of his brothers. He may have been annoyed at the antics of some, but very rarely did he get outright angry with any of them. But when he did, he had a quiet tone in his voice, yet it was a piercing, icy tone that shot through even Jason to the bone. It was the look that one might give someone they were about to run through, without actually looking angry.

Orion now gave Darren that look, and he leaned within inches of Darren's face. Darren seemed to realize his error and swallowed, suddenly humble.

"I would trust Artemis with my soul, Darren. With my _immortal soul_. If you ever speak of her like that again..." he deliberately trailed off, allowing Darren to feel the tension in the tent. Morgan did not dare say a word through the exchange, and Jason did not realize half of what was going on.

"I...I...I will say nothing of the sort again my lord," Darren said in a soft voice.

"I pray that you do not," Orion replied in that icy tone. Then he got up and left the tent.

Immediately he was swarmed by his brothers outside. They all gathered around within seconds, looks of confusion and anger upon their faces.

"Lord Orion, could it be true? Could the huntresses have really attacked him!" One of them called out. Orion shook his head.

"Artemis has given her solemn word on the River Styx that the huntresses will do no harm to us, for they suffer her reprisals should they do. We will give our brothers proper ceremonies later tonight. I want a watch maintained at all times tonight, and tomorrow until further notice."

The crowd slowly dispersed as Orion walked toward his tent. He sat upon his bed and looked at the ground, lost in thought. Jason was the best fighter of all of them. What could have been able to injure him? And what could have taken out the other two brothers? The biggest mystery of them all was how only one girl was able to do it?

One thing would be for certain. he had to make sure that it did not happen again, for if the brother thought the huntresses were attacking them once more, then there would be bloodshed for sure. And he did not know if he could stop it this time...

**Sorry is these next few chapters were a little short. I promise the next will be much longer.**

** If anyone is interested, "Brotherhood Of The Hunt" was nominated for the Veritas Award. If you guys have not yet voted, then hurry over there and vote for it, if you think it was worthy of the award. Time is running short, so you guys might want to make it quick!**

** Until next time we meet...peace be with you.**


	5. Arranging An Audience

Chapter 5: Arranging An Audience.

The man moved with a purposeful stride, each step being determined to reach his objective. He made no other sound, nor did he disturb a branch or twig that was not in his way. He knew exactly what he was wanting, and knew exactly where he needed to get it. Behind him, a group of people carrying shovels walked silently, just behind his back.

He pulled away a final branch and stepped into the open area beyond. He walked a few steps inward, and then allowed the small team of workers pass by him. Each of them took a position close to the other, and then began to dig.

The man made no effort to help them. It would have been below his station, and it would not have been necessary. These people were under his complete control. They would work tirelessly, and without let-up, until their very bodies dropped from exhaustion. Actually, they would not be exhausted as much as they would be dead. They were merely shells of their former selves. The humanity in them was gone.

They worked for some time, digging a large hole into the ground. They continued to work tirelessly, until a ditch large enough for an exceptionally large man was dug. It was dug as if he was going to stand to his full height within it. The hole was now complete. Now for the next part, of which the man would play his role, and the workers their final.

He stood up and gave each of them a small dagger.

"Lie down, with your head over the hole," He ordered.

They complied, the daggers in their hands at their sides.

"Slit your throats."

And they complied without question. Each of them reached the dagger up and slit their throats. Each made a snick sound, and then the blood flowed from their necks like a trickling waterfall. All five of them slit their throats and allowed their life essence to pour into the hole that was now complete. The man allowed them to fill it somewhat with their blood before he began to chant.

It was an ancient chant, known only to a few. It was powerful as well, and the wind slightly picked up as the man's chant grew louder and more passionate. The bodies of the five workers were still trickling blood into the pit, and one could stand ankle deep in it. He chanted louder and faster still, and this time, things truly began to happen.

White figures were slowly starting to appear in the air around him. He made no notice of them as they danced around him, but the scene would have looked rather unnerving to anyone who did not know the extent of what was going on. None of them made a move toward the blood however. The man continued to chant, and finally a different ghost appeared.

He was not all that different from the others. Featureless and blinding with white light. But he was noticeably bigger than any of them. His muscles were huge, as if he were a walking mountain. The figure approached the hole of blood and did not shy away like the others. It was as if it had been meant for him. The figure leaned over into the pit and drank.

Instantly, it's light began to go away, and features of the man could be seen. He was extremely muscled, as the outline had shone. His chest was deep, his shoulders broad, and his abdominal muscles without an ounce of fat around them. His arms made it look as though he could bend swords with only his bare hands. He had black hair, shortly cropped, and blue eyes. He finished drinking and stood up, facing the man. His body was still a reddish hue, indicating that this spirit was still very much dead, and this was but his shade.

The ghost looked down at his hands and around himself. A smile spread across his face.

"All these years...all those millennium...I'm finally whole for once!"

He laughed heartily. The he turned to face the man who had summoned him. His face immediately turned from jubilation to shock.

"You!"

The man smiled. It was not the smile of someone who would was proud, but more of a satisfied hunter, who had finally got his prey to take the bait.

"Yes. You know who I am?"

"I have seen those eyes in the depths of Tartarus. But the mortals, they destroyed you!"

The man laughed.

"You think that I can be destroyed by petty mortals? No, great Hercules, I cannot, and I will not be defeated by a boy who suddenly found his heart. I am far too old and far to powerful for that."

"What...what do you want of me?" The shade of Hercules asked, his voice tinged with fear.

"My my my, is the great Hercules scared of me? Well, he very much should be. But to answer your question, I want to make you part of the army I am gathering."

"I will never join you! And I am dead, so I cannot do so!"

"Oh, you underestimate me, Hercules..."

The man raised his hand, an open palm toward the ghost. The ghost of Hercules tilted his head in confusion at the man's gesture, but soon, he began to glow brightly. Hercules realized what was happening at the last moment. And there was nothing he could have done, even if he had known from the onset of the man's intentions.

The ghost began to glow as bright as a star, and then suddenly it stopped. And there Hercules stood, his flesh restored, his lungs taking in mortal air once more, and his now living heart beating more rapidly then it ever did in his previous life.

"What did you do!" He yelled.

"I returned you from the dead. My powers may not be a strong as they were not long ago, but they are quite enough to return you from that petty underworld. And now for the next part."

Hercules had no time to react. The man lunged forward and placed his hand upon Hercules forehead. Hercules felt all willpower crumble in the man's grip,. as if some evil presence was now twisting his mind. He screamed in fear and anger, but it was to no avail. Soon, it died down and Hercules stood erect, his eyes closed as the man lifted his hand. The man grinned in satisfaction.

"Now, great hero of the past, who is it that you serve?"

Hercules opened his eyes, and the fear that was once in them was gone. Only a powerful determination was seen in them.

"I serve you, master. I serve you unto death..."

** -Brotherhood Camp-**

His body was healing. It always did. He would have been dead if it was not.

Jason felt the ache of the wound in his side. It had been much worse than he thought it was. In his battle with that strange woman, who he was just sure had to be one of the huntresses, the girl had cut his side with her sword. He had barely noticed the pain until later, when he was forcing his body to obey during his march back to the camp, supported by several brothers.

That simple act of walking those few miles drained his strength faster than he thought possible. He did not realize the deepness of the wound he had received. It was quite possible that without the care he received immediately following his arrival back, he could have bled to death. There was only so much that could be done in the field without proper facilities.

He struggled to sit up. His side was not hurting as badly now. Only a dull ache was felt as he slowly made his way up to his feet. He swayed and realized that he might have stood up just a little too soon. He close his eyes and breathed in and out for several seconds before opening them and walking out of the tent, making sure to keep his gait steady if any brothers saw him leave.

They were around the circle of tents, doing their various activities. Several of them though, looked up from their posts and saw him emerge, and eagerly trotted over to him. They did not give him aid in walking. If he was strong enough to get up and out on his own, then they would allow him to walk unaided, and keep his pride intact.

"Jason," Darren said.

"Hey Darren. Listen, I would not have survived if you guys had not got to me as soon as you did. I was bleedin' out quite a bit more than I thought."

"Yeah, you were."

"So thanks," Jason finished.

Darren reached forward and gave his lieutenant a gentle smack on the shoulder.

"Anytime, my friend. Anytime."

Jason nodded. The others began to ask him questions of just what had occurred last night that resulted in two brothers dead and him wounded. But Jason related what he knew, the attack of the mysterious woman, and her skills in combat.

As he told them the tale, they seemed to grit their teeth in thought. Jason thought he knew what they were all thinking, and even he could not deny what it might possibly have been.

"Jason, what attacked you just had to be one of those damn huntresses," one of the veteran brothers, Lance said. Jason sighed.

"Lance, I really do not know. But she definitely fought like one. In terms of style. A lot of jumping and acrobatics. She might match the style, but she may not be one of them."

"You say that she matched the fighting style though. And it was a girl. I seriously doubt it could have been anything different," Darren said, his voice a bit more respectful.

Jason nodded in his direction, but still was skeptical.

"That still does not necessarily mean that it was one of them though."

"I thought you hated them, Lieutenant."

The voice came from one of the newer brothers, a young boy about physically fifteen when he joined. His black hair was slightly greasy, and he had mischievous blue eyes. His lean body was of average height. And his grin was very snide, very envying in a way. His name was Reno, and he was a son of Hermes, joining just a month ago. And his tone was not exactly what someone would use when they addressed their superior commander.

"Is there something you would like to say, Reno?" Jason asked, his voice low. Reno did not seem to notice that though, which was not very wise. He only shrugged.

"I heard about how hard you fought them. And now it seems like you are trying to defend them. Did that Thalia girl get to you?"

Jason took a step forward, no longer feeling his battle wound. Every half-way intelligent brother took a step back, but amazingly, Reno did not seem to notice this.

"Just what are you implying...Reno...?"

"I am just saying that you must be getting soft, that's all."

_Getting soft..._

Jason looked over at Darren.

"Give me your sword."

Darren looked at Reno, who suddenly seemed to realize what he just started, and then at Jason, his eyes asking him if he really wanted to do this.

"LT, just let it go. Reno is going to be disciplined for this, I promise," He said. He glared at Reno, as he was in his half of the brotherhood. Reno seemed to gather himself though and stand tall. He was really not knowing when to stop. Jason's eyes grew even colder.

"Give...me...your...sword..."

Darren slowly drew his sword and handed the handle to Jason. Jason turned to face Reno.

"You say I am getting soft eh?"

Reno straightened himself even further, and nodded. He was just asking for someone to slice him up...

Jason took a step closer to Reno, and Reno took a step back. Jason stepped forward again, and again Reno stepped back. This occurred several more times, until Jason had maneuvered him into a more open area.

"Draw you sword Reno." Jason commanded. Reno took a deep breathe, as if considering complying. Jason grew furious.

"I said _draw your sword..."_

Reno finally complied. He faced his Lieutenant and took a fighting stance. His Hermes cockiness seemed to suddenly take over. He must have been thinking that because Jason was still somewhat wounded he Woodhull not be able to fight as well as he could. Jason gripped his sword handle tighter.

"Attack me Reno..."

Reno's expression changed, as though he still could not believe that his commander was serious. If he did not expect Jason to take him seriously, then why did he even open his mouth then? Jason would just have to give him a lesson in humility.

"Listen Lieutenant...I wasn't-"

"_Attack_!" Jason roared. Reno shut his mouth and charged.

Jason could almost take a leak and read a People's magazine in the time it took Reno to charge. Sure he may have been a brother, but he was a new one, very inexperienced with the art of sword fighting, at least compared to the more veteran brothers. He made a rush at Jason, who did not even feel the pain of his wound anymore, not with a challenge coming at him. Even if it was only a novice one.

Reno reached him and made a diagonal slash at Jason's right shoulder. Jason parried the blow and spun around Reno, showing off the fact that he still was a very acrobatic fighter when he wanted to be. Reno did not expect this, and was still suffering from the forward momentum of his mad rush. Jason lashed a foot out and slapped him right in the ass, Reno being thrust forward several more feet because of it.

"Pathetic Reno," Jason hissed.

Reno spun around and faced his lieutenant once more, and then charged forward, this time making sure he left no such openings for Jason to spin around him. But Jason would not need such things to beat him. He instead allowed Reno to attack him with all his mighty, and simply raocked with him, blocking all his blows and beating back and thrusts.

Reno slacked off and allowed Jason to move a distance away from him while he caught his breathe. Jason growled at this. A brother who was not conditioned was a dead brother. Instead of allowing Reno the luxury of a few seconds to catch his breathe, he made his own assault.

He only attacked him with half an effort, but it was enough to force Reno back time and time again. To Reno, the blows were coming faster than he could contemplate them, and he could only block half of them through sheer luck. And then Jason found an opening and took it, giving Reno a nick to the left cheek.

Reno gasped and felt the blood on his cheek through the shallow cut. It was something that would heal very quickly, due to the healing abilities of the Apollo children in the brotherhood. But it was not something that was going to give Reno a break. He had implied his lieutenant was soft, and that would not go unpunished.

"Why are you worrying about a little cut Reno?" Jason asked tauntingly. "You are in combat. A minor wound is the least of your worries."  
Reno looked at his commander's disapproving stare and snarled, charging at Jason. Good, Jason thought. His anger might give him just an extra boost and make this a worthwhile fight. If not, then he would send him back to training in stitches.

Reno came at him with fire in his eyes and a swing in his sword. But it was not nearly enough to knock Jason off his groove. He smoothly parried and counterattacked Reno, again not even showing his full skill. In fact, their were very few opponents lately that Jason had had to fight at his full potential. There had been that Thalia girl during the war with the huntresses. And then there had been the battle against the human traffickers that they had stolen from, or freed people, from.

But in terms of single combat, there were very few brothers that could face him and not give an impressive battle. Darren was quite capable. Micheal as well, being the other sub-lieutenant. Orion could probably beat Jason though, and may be the only one that could.

Maybe Thalia Grace. But he would be damned if he ever let that happen. He would welcome the fight though...

Reno was beginning to tire. Jason was going to have Darren smoke him big time for the next few weeks. He obviously had let off on his physical conditioning, and that could prove fatal in a battle with much intensity. So Jason almost laughed as he fought.

Reno made a slash from a vertical position, and Jason coolly side-stepped the blow, and gave Reno another nick to the face, this time on the other cheek. Reno once more racted to such a simple wound, and Jason dived to the ground, to sweep Reno's legs out from under him. Reno landed flat on his back, and before he could even raise his head, the tip of Jason's sword was right between his eyes, just centimeters away from the skin.

"Do you yield?" Jason asked. Reno glared defiance for a few seconds before nodding. Jason lifted his blade.

"And let that be a lesson to you Reno. Darren, see to him. He needs a little more conditioning."

"Oh, I'll take care of him, Jason," Darren said in a low voice. As Jason handed him his sword and walked away, he heard Daren scream at Reno to start running around the camp, and as fast as he could. Becuase if he did not, then Darren was going to "shove my sword so far up your ass, it'll be sticking out of your little mouth!"

Jason was about to see what he could do to get something to eat when he found Orion standing behind him. Startled slightly, he straightened up, only to have Orion give a laugh at his sudden humility.

"You do not need to be all tight now Jason. I saw that whole thing."

Jason thought Orion was going to say that he took it too far, but Orion nodded before he could say a word.

"You did right Jason. Reno needs to learn to have just a little more respect for his commanders. I would have done the same thing. Nothing in this world gets the message through clearer than a sword fight..."

Jason could not help but chuckle. Orion had a sense of humor in him. Very few of the brothers experienced it, but it was very much there. Orion then turned serious again, and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"How are you feeling though? I see you were well enough to teach Reno a lesson in humility, but you were rather weak when we found you."

"I am much recovered now, my Lord."

"It is good to know. I am holding a meeting tonight to discuss this. Until then, I want you to take it easy and rest. Go eat something and sit down."

"Yes, sir."

As Orion turned to walk off he turned his head.

"I am glad to find you safe again Jason." And then he was walking back to his tent. Jason stood there for a second longer, breathing in the air, before starting for the fire to see what could be done to arrange some food. Some chicken on a stick sounded damn good right about now...

-Night-

Jason was finishing off his dinner when he heard footsteps approaching. He ate the last bit of bread he had before turning to see what was approaching from behind him. To his surprise he saw that it was Reno. Reno was walking slowly behind him, as if he was scared that Jason might suddenly explode as a bomb.

"Sir, may I have a moment..." He said softly, as if he was afraid to even talk to him. Jason did not blame him for suddenly being so wary of his commander. He would be very much wary of Orion ahd he ever been disciplined by him after such an affront. Jason seriously considered blowing him off, but Reno was a brother whatever he may have done, and so was entitled to see his lieutenant in person. Jason nodded, though he kept his gaze up and stern.

"Speak Reno. If you have something to say, say it quickly."

Reno took a breathe before continuing.

"Sir, what I said to you when you recovered was very uncalled for and very unwise. You really are the best warrior among us, and I spoke out of pride and out of turn. I would like to apologize for that insult..."

Reno's words were surprising. Jason knew Reno was a boy of pride, having demonstrated that several times in his short stay so far with the brotherhood. Jason actually doubted that the boy would ever speak to him again unless directly addressed. But here he was now, asking for a pardon with what looked like humbleness. Jason saw no reason to deny it.

"Very well," He said. That was all he needed to say. Reno bowed slightly and then turned around and promptly walked away. Jason noticed that he seemed to walk with just a little more dignity then when he was before him. Very well, he earned that dignity back after an act of humility.

Jason returned his bowl to the brother that was going to be on cleaning duty today. As he turned to leave, he heard a voice call his name. Turning in the direction of the sound, he saw Lord Orion waving at him from his tent, and beckoning him toward him. Jason made haste to answer the summons.

"Jason, how do you feel?" Orion asked.

"I'm feeling much better now. The wound isn't troubling me anymore."

"That is good to hear. Go fetch Darren and Micheal. We need to discuss the situation at hand."

Jason obeyed the order. Micheal came immediately, but Darren was a little occupied. Jason called out his name with no response. Then a brother pointed him toward the woods, and Jason went in that direction. It was a rather dark night, so Jason, though better seeing in the dark as most brothers were, still could not navigate very well.

"Darren!" He called. There was a faint reply.

"Darren!" He called again, after he had ventured in the direction he heard the call. It came back louder this time, but Jason still could not make out what it was.

He finally moved closer and closer to where the call seemed to originate from, and gave a third call.

"I AM OVER HERE JASON!" He heard Daren call. From in front of him, Darren's head popped out from the huge tree in front of Jason. Jason was slightly startled at the proximity.

"What are you doing this far out of camp?" Jason asked. Darren looked down at something beneath him and then gave Jason a look of unease.

"I am taking care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"That kind of business," Darren growled, this time in annoyance. But Jason still did not get it.

"Darren, Lord Orion wants to talk to us. So what kind of business is so important that you need to delay getting to him for it?"

Darren lowered his head and gave another growl.

"Jason, buddy, what kind of business do you think would cause you to go well away from others, where you hopefully will not be seen, and then follow a function of nature? I'll give you a hint, it happens soon after eating."

It all hit Jason like a thunderbolt...

"Oh...that business.."

"Yes Jason. _That_ business."

"Well...I'll let you finish. Orion needs to talk to us as soon as your done..."

"I would _greatly_ appreciate that," Darren said, and then ducked back behind a tree. Blushing as red as as blood, Jason made his way back to camp, mumbling about how he himself could not make the connection sometimes.

At camp, Orion was waiting outside his tent. When he saw Jason, but not Darren, he looked concerned.

"Where is Darren?" he asked.

"He's taking care of some very important business," Jason answered.

"What kind of business?" Orion asked. Jason squatted down slightly and stood back up.

"That kind of business."

Orion rolled his eyes.

Darren took his dear sweet time getting his sorry ass back to camp. When he finally threw open the tent flap to Orion's tent and saw his fellow leadership gathered there, waiting oh so patiently for his arrival, he could only shrug.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"So, did your business come out all nice and smoothly?" Micheal asked.

"Oh yeah," Darren said with a grin. "I left one out there for you. Not too soft and not to hard. An absolutely perfect example of the results of the human digestion system."

"Alright Darren! Too much info there man!"

"Hey, you asked," Darren said with a grin from ear to ear. He could really get to you sometimes. And being a child of Athena, he knew the most clever way of doing so. Actually, Jason thought at times he was a hybrid of mortal, Athena, and some Hermes wit.

"Are you finished yet Darren? I would like to get to business now, at least the business of the brotherhood," Orion said from the front of the tent, though he had a small half-grin on his face. Orion had a sense of humor if you looked hard enough.

"Yes sir."

Darren and the others took their seats on the ground. Orion sat on his bed before them, and stayed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"I trust you all know what happened to Jason here?" He asked. There were confirming nods from each brother there. Orion sighed.

"Whoever this was wounded Jason badly, though he managed to fight her off. And sadly, two brothers were killed. We will be having their ceremony later tonight." Orion allowed that to sink in and gave the brothers a moment to send a prayer for their fallen comrades to the underworld. Then he continued.

"We need to find out the identity of this girl, and see what must be done to ensure that this does not happen again." He looked at his brothers before him.

"Do any of you have any thoughts?"

Darren was the first to speak.

"Sir, while I know it is not something you would like to hear, I honestly believe that this had to be one of the huntresses. There is no other group that can face us and do that much damage."

"That may be a possibility Darren. I sincerely do not wish for it to be so, but I cannot discount it. I will message Artemis and arrange a meeting tomorrow night. Until then, I want you to keep your hatreds to yourself for now. Does anyone else have any other thoughts to speak?"

"Sir, if I might add something," Jason spoke. Orion nodded at him to continue.

"The girl who attacked me was unlike anything I have ever fought. She fought in the same style as a huntress, but she was so much more...skilled. I actually do not think that it was a huntress, at least like those we once fought."

There was silence at that. Jason continued, having a little more to say.

"And she spoke in an older style of English. Like you'd expect like out of Shakespeare or something like that. A lot of "Thou's" and "Thee's"".

"People still talk like that?" Micheal asked. "I always get a headache trying to read _Romeo And Juliet_."

That got him some awkward stares. Micheal shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"What, can't a guy enjoy a good story?"

"Micheal, if you do not like the old tongue, I guess I'd best not speak in the way that people spoke when I first walked the Earth then," Orion said with a grin. But then he turned serious again. He rose from the bed.

"It is settled. I will send a message to Artemis asking for her to meet us on the border between our territories. Darren, I want at least five guards awake and on watch from sun-up to sundown and all through the night. Jason, I want you as well as Lance, Micheal and Morgan to come with me to the meeting."

"Sir, with all possible respect, but what makes you sure that Artemis will honor your summon?" Darren asked. Orion considered him for a moment before answering.

"She will come if I request her presence Darren. That you can be certain of."

Darren nodded as Orion ushered them out. An hour later, they were standing before two pyres that were now burning. And on the pyres were the bodies of two brothers, now being sent to the underworld, to join their forefathers on the plains of Elysium.

"Find peace, brothers," Jason whispered.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

Night came quickly upon the land around them. Soon, the sun and it's glorious glow descended beneath the horizon, and the moon, the property of their rival Artemis, shone upon them. Most brothers would have paid the moon no heed at all, due to it's connection with their female rival, one for whom some still bore some animosity.

But Jason always thought the moon had a very pleasant glow to it, quite different then the powerful glare of the sun. In fact, he never could look directly at the sun, for the glare was unimaginable. But the moon offered no such glaring power, only a strange, quiet, white wisp of light. At the very least, it was much better on the eyes than a big-ass ball of fiery gas.

It was under the silver glow of the moon, that the party that would accompany Lord Orion to his meeting with Artemis prepared to move out. They armored themselves for battle. They sheathed their swords and placed their daggers in their holsters. Their bows were strung around their shoulders. Unlike the huntresses, they could not suddenly create their weapons. They had to carry theirs around. That was one thing that annoyed many brothers to no end.

Jason stood outside the armory tent, waiting for his companions to finish suiting up. Brother went about their nightly rituals, but there was a sense in the air of approaching storm. Not a physical storm but a storm of a different kind. The kind that could not be moved away from to avoid. The kind that brought everyone in involved on edge. The kind that could very well result in death coming to claim some souls for his harvest.

"hey Jason, don't let them huntresses bite you on the ass!" A brother hollered. Jason could not help but laugh.

"Believe me, if one does it, then after about five days of agonizing pain, she'll be dead!"

There was a round of laughter from Jason's reply. The tent opened and the three others emerged, armed to the teeth as Jason was. They all now awaited their leader to come out of his tent and lead the run toward the border between their lands and the huntresses. They did not have long to wait. The tent flap opened, and the large man that was Lord Orion walked out, decked in armor and weaponry similar to the brothers. He signaled to the party to come to him, and they obeyed.

"We will not be gone for long," He told them. "I will discuses what business we have with Artemis, and then we shall return with all due haste."

He called for Darren, who ran over immediately.

"Darren, I promise that none of us will be gone long. Until we are back though, you are in command. Remember what I said yesterday night. Do not lower your guard. And if the camp is attacked while we are gone, then you have my permission to do whatever you feel you must do to protect your brothers."

"Yes sir."

Orion nodded, dismissing him. With no further instructions needed, the group made their way to the edge olf the camp. Then Orion suddenly broke into a run, a fast pace toward the border line with the huntresses. He ran swiftly, his feet pumping faster than many could catch with the eye. Yet he made virtually no sound at all as he ran, as if the gods had muted the pounding of his booted feet. And his brothers were rkight there with him, Jason just slightly to his side and behind him.

They ran for a moderate amount of time, though Jason did not feel it's stretch. They were soon at the border of the territory. Orion stopped and looked out in front of them, not out of breathe in the least. For such a large man, he could run for practically days without laboring.

Artemis was not there. Neither was a huntress.

Jason growled under his breathe, but it was not low enough. Orion made a gesture in his direction.

"Do not be so quick to discount her Jason. She will come. She told me herself."

Jason looked at him, confused.

"Did you iris message her?" He asked. Orion shook his head.

"I have no need for such things. Not when I need to speak with her."

"Then how did you contact her then?"

Orion grinned.

"You will know soon enough."

And so they waited. The wind gently brushed their bodies with a cool breeze. Around them, insects chirped and animals called. The trees rustled in the wind. They made no effort to sit down and rest, wary of the situation. They wanted to be able to run or fight in a moment's notice. Brother flinched at the little sounds, psyched due to Jason's account of the Old-English speaking huntress like girl that could face even him in a duel.

Jason flinched at the sound of a twig snapping sound. Orion simply chuckled.

"There is nothing to fear Jason."

"How can you be so sure my lord?"

"I am sure. Trust me."

There was another sound almost immediately after Orion finished speaking. All four brother were on their feet in a second, and swords were drawn in a tenth of said second. They all assumed defensive postures, raising their swords to face the several figures that were fast coming upon them. But Orion simply chuckled and shook his head.

"We have nothing to fear, for now she is here."

Artemis and her several of her hunters had come into view now. They were walking at a fast clip toward the group of brothers. Jason felt his grip on his blade tighten when he saw Artemis's face, yet at the same time he felt a different sensation when he saw his formerly most hated enemy, Thalia, with her. It was...somewhat soothing. Strange that he would feel that way when his most powerful rival was coming head on toward him.

They moved with comparable grace, and Jason also noticed that he never heard their footsteps either, the same as them. His mind wondered back to point in time when Artemis was shackled and virtually helpless within one of their tents, and was reasoning with him. She mentioned how their two groups were very similar to each other. That they both saw each others members as family, and that both groups had comparable members with each other in terms of history.

Now...Jason was wondering if she might have been right on that one...

They stopped several yards in front of Orion and the brothers. For a moment, both sides regarded one another. Artemis was still her blindingly beautiful twelve year old self as always, though Jason had long gotten over being lulled by feminine beauty. Thalia watched them too and for just a second, both her and Jason caught each others eye. For a moment, there seemed to be a tense connection. And then Thalia nodded once. Jason repeated the gesture.

Orion and Artemis had somewhat professional looks to their faces. But Jason though he saw something else in Orion's usually stoic demeanor. A moment of his guard dropping. But Jason shook it out of his mind as Orion and Artemis each took a step toward one another.

"Artemis," Orion said in a firm, diplomatic tone.

"Orion."

"My thanks for coming so quickly on such a short notice."

"Certainly Orion. You know that I will come when you request me."

Orion nodded and gestured toward the woods next to the groups.

"Let us discuss the events that we came here to discuss in private, shall we?"

"Yes, that might be prudent."

Jason wondered why they would need to leave for a moment to discuss what Jason and the brothers already knew, but he did not question Orion. He turned to his brothers.

"We will be back shortly, be on your guard."

He turned to leave, Artemis walking in front of him. She was so small in her twelve year old form, in front of such a large man. Orion turned back before they completely disappeared, a slight grin on his face.

"And please, try not to kill each other while we're gone..."

And then the woods swallowed the them up.

-0-

Artemis and Orion walked for a few moments through the woods to find a suitable place tom discuss their reason for meeting. Orion felt her mere presence affecting him. His world had suddenly become brighter, and the shadows that surrounded him were lit up just a bit more.

With her here...the darkness could never touch him.

They walked a little farther, and there was a brief flash of light as she took the form of a young woman, the look he was most familiar with. She did not yet stop walking, but they slowed somewhat. They reached a clearing of sorts and that was when she whirled around unexpectedly. And then captured his lips with hers.

Orion was caught off guard by the kiss, and the intensity of it. Artemis was a goddess he knew was usually very formal and proper. It was surprising that she would suddenly do such a thing, and so expectantly. He could not deny that he wanted her to. But it was the last thing he expected her to actually do. But he did not miss a beat before forcing his lips forward, taking her completely on her challenge.

They stayed like that for a minute, simply feeling each other for the first time in a while. Artemis had occasionally sent comforting waves toward him. He had felt them when he was most soul-sick. But now they were physically with each other at last, with no one there to witness them. And it seemed that Artemis was taking advantage of the situation.

Orion's hand curled around her waist, gently pulling her against him. Artemis complied and pressed herself tightly against his body, temporarily breaking off their kiss to rest her forehead against his. She smiled an almost playful smile, before gently resuming her assault, and Orion counterattacked accordingly.

They kept at it for how long? Orion did not know. All he knew was that he was finally getting what he had so desperately desired for so long now. To have the moment to truly feel her there. her flesh upon his. Her eyes so close and looking into his, piercing and yet loving at the same time. The eyes of a hunter. The exact same type of eyes that he knew he had.

Artemis and Orion were two halves of a single power. That power being the hunt. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. She therefore was the heart of it. But while she was the heart of the hunt, Orion was it's soul. They both embodied the best things in each other.

Finally, the two broke apart at last, the brief moment of needed passion finally sated. Artemis finally stepped back several feet, and then smiled.

"Now Orion, what is it that we need to discuss?"

-0-

Only one word could describe what was in the air at the edge of the woods. The same woods that Artemis and Orion had disappeared into. Where huntress and brother both stood facing each other. Four on four. Eight sets of eyes burned into a counterpart. Hands were dangerously close to sword handles. Teeth were grit tightly. Adrenaline awaited the starting pistol, to flow into the veins of the fighters at the slightest call.

Jason stood in front of his counterpart, Thalia. Both of them regarded the other. Their eyes stared into each other, as if trying to overcome the glare of the other. Both of their blue eyes sparked like electricity, even though only one of them had any sort of control over such a thing.

Only one word described it all...

Tension...

And it was tension that couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife.

That was...until Thalia suddenly broke the stalemate, with a sharp instrument...her voice.

"Sooooo..."

It was a rather unexpected move. Jason and the others were caught off guard.

"Sooo...how's life been treating you?"

_How has life been treating me? Huh?_

"What do mean?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just wondering if life has been treating you good so far."

Jason still did not get her meaning. The huntresses looked appalled that their lieutenant was trying to make small talk with their greatest rival.

"I'm still not getting you," Jason said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you are pretty thick you know."

One of the brothers snarled and raised his sword, but Jason raised his hand, cutting the gesture off at the start. It would not do well to start fighting with each other right after their commanders had left for their talk. Especially since it would violate Orion's orders directly, and that would mean their would be dire consequences.

"How about this? Has anything interesting happened lately? Something you are happy about?" Thalia asked. Now she was starting to make sense, though it confused Jason that she would care if anything happened to him. But he decided to humor her.

"I've just been running my group, as usual. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. As same as it can be with as dysfunctional family as we have."

Jason could not help but chuckle. That one was spot on. Both groups had at least the 'dysfunctional' trend in them.

Some of the brothers looked at him with strange looks, as if they were wondering just why the hell their lieutenant would show any sign of emotion around the huntresses. They were the last people they should show any sort of vulnerability to. And then Thalia walked some ways away and sat down.

When she was given some looks by both brothers and huntresses, she scoffed.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to stand up all this time. We don't know how long they're going to be."

"Orion said that he would not be long. I trust his word," Micheal said. Thalia half-grinned.

"I think this might actually be a little longer than we thought it would take. So relax guys. It isn't like we're at war anymore."

Slowly, but surely, the three other huntresses sat down, with at least one on Thalia's side that was next to the brothers. Jason contemplated it for a moment, and then promptly decided 'what the hell'. He walked over and sat down near the huntresses, the one nearest him looking at him with extreme wariness. Jason could not resist a grin as she watched. Despite the fact that they were no longer at war, it still pleased him to no end that he scared the huntresses. That was good. A scared enemy was one that was prone to make mistakes and give you the advantage.

His brothers held out a little longer, and then joined them. The tension that had been filling the air with such electric fervor had somewhat lowered. It was a start...

"Nice night," Thalia spoke again.

Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Stars are shining bright as ever."

And the two groups simply sat there on the ground. Neither spoke or made any sudden movements, but for just a moment...they seemed content with each other...

Jason glanced over at Thalia, still looking at the stars. Despite his previous feelings about her, he noticed something. Her eyes were actually very beautiful. They were exactly as if one was looking into the blue sky itself...

_What the...what the hell am I thinking! Get back on track damn you!_

But she did have very pretty eyes...

-0-

"So Jason never got a good look at this girl?" Artemis asked.

Orion had just finished the account that Jason told him after he had recovered. She had not once interrupted him, instead allowing him to finish the story completely. When he finished, she stared into space fior as long moment before she spoke.

"No my lady. We have no positive identity for his attacker."

She nodded.

"But you are sure she is a huntress?"

"We are not sure about anything. But Jason says that she fought in the same style as one, only much more skilled. Much more...lethal."

"I am not sure who it may be Orion. If you suspect that any of my huntresses had gone against my orders and attacked your brothers, I would see her punished severely."

Orion shook his head.

"I cannot think of any of your huntresses that could kill two of my brothers and then badly wound Jason."

Artemis contemplated his words and then nodded.

"I understand. Jason, your lieutenant, has shown himself to be exceptionally skilled. And I have seen very few with such bravery as he has."

Orion nodded, his heart swelling at the praise of his chosen second. It had been him that trained Jason after all.

Artemis sighed.

"I am sorry Orion, but I do not know who this huntress may be. But I will perform my own investigation. I will not tolerate any attack upon you."

"My thanks my lady."

She nodded.

"I assume that concludes what you needed to tell me?"

Orion nodded. But there was one more thing.

"Artemis, there is one last thing..."

"Yes?"  
Orion got sullen, which was unusual for him. Artemis noticed and stepped forward, confused at what caused this strange change.

"My lady...when I fought against you...I was twisted beyond imagine. Nemesis had me around her finger like a lapdog. I was her pet, doing her will. In allowed her to place lies and deceit into my thoughts, my heart. When you freed me of her lies, I saw what I had caused, and what I had done to you."

Artemis reached forward.

"Orion..."

"But then I felt it all like an inferno within my heart. All the pain, all the torment that I allowed myself to inflict upon you. It had weighed upon me in the months afterward like...a boulder around my neck, dragging me into the coldest parts of the ocean. For such acts that I committed, I was sure that there was no way I could forgive myself. Your words were comforting, but I simply could not."

"But when you sent your brother there, and we made peace, he spoke to me of forgiving myself. I found something in his words, something that I never could find within myself alone. I found the strength to let it all go...to at last throw off the chains that bounded me..."

He took a deep breathe.

"My Lady...Artemis...thank you..."

Artemis did not react, only stepped forward one small step at a time. Orion watched her approached without breaking her gaze. She reached him and then slowly reached out a hand, stroking his cheek. Warmth, loving warmth filled his soul, and Artemis leaned forward.

Their lips gently came together, not with the fierce crush of earlier. This one was gentle, soft and tender. But there was something there that the other, more harder kisses lacked. Their was the same love as before, but now it was so much more powerful. What was a torch had now become a bonfire. And that fire was not expressed in a fiery kiss of passion, but in the gentle, loving kiss they now shared.

They broke apart, and looked into each others eyes. Neither spoke, nor moved. They simply looked into the infinite eyes of one another, as if that alone was enough for them...

And then the yell of surprise, followed by the cry of pain was heard. Coming from where they had left their respective groups...

**My apologies for the late update. Things have come and gone, though I promise to write a little as often as I can, to increase the update rate. Until we meet again...**


	7. Surprise At The Waiting

Chapter 7: Surprise At The Waiting

_She really did have beautiful eyes..._

Jason shook the thought from his mind. He could not afford to be dwelling on anything but their current task, which was to make sure that his brothers behaved themselves and did not make trouble with the huntresses. hopefully, Thalia would be able to control her rather ill-tempered huntresses.

But there was not much that was happening to make any of them lose their head and go ape-shit on the other side. And so Jason was content to take it easy and sit on the ground, next to the huntresses. Yes, he was actually sitting next to the huntresses. The other brothers were on his right side. Unlike the huntresses, they did not place a brother between him and the huntresses. He instinctively knew that they knew he would need no such protection. It may sound selfish for him to admit, but he knew he was the most skilled of them all. Hell, he probably could take on all three of Thalia's escorts and be the last one standing.

But fighting Thalia at the same time would be a challenge all on it's own. She was no slacker when it came to combat. In all actuality, Jason knew, deep inside, that she was probably the only one in either camp that could face him and survive. Granted he might very well win the battle, but she would easily have the best chance at victory.

But there was no longer a need for battle between them. The war ended a long while ago. Since that time, they had been able to keep their distance from each other, except for several minor incidents. And in that time, Jason actually liked to think that they might have gained a basic understanding of each other.

His mind traveled to the last time they met. When the huntresses had arrived after the battle to save the refugees they had rescued from a brutal human trafficking ring. Artemis, the goddess they had hated for so long, had been the one that had saved them at the last possible moment. They had spent so long hating each other. And yet she came to save them at the last possible moment, right when they saw death's scythe raising to claim them.

She may have only came for Orion though. Would Artemis have come for the brotherhood in it's ultimate hour of need, had it not been for Orion? Would Artemis, the man-hating goddess have saved them, a bunch of boys that had fought them so hard in the past?

Logic might say no. But so far, the world had been far from logical. In fact, the world was at it's most illogical ever since Jason found out that the gods and myths of Ancient Greece were quite true, and he was in the care of such a myth.

And then there was Thalia. He remembered being told that it had been Thalia, the girl he had attempted to kill so many times, that had been the one that recovered his broken body, and patched it up. It had been the huntresses that collected the fallen brothers, and had laid them side by sdie. Not one body had been spat on, or desecrated in any way. It was almost as if the huntresses had shown...respect for them.

Respect was something that not many of the brothers had received in their normal life, before Orion had found them. One of the things that many brothers had in common was abandonment, abuse, and lack of understanding. The kinship that the brothers felt with one another was something that appealed greatly to them. Jason could not help but wonder just how similar it was for the huntresses. Artemis had said so. And maybe...just maybe...she could be right.

He found himself stealing glances at Thalia. The huntress next to him was leaned over, resting on her knees, so he got a clear, uninterrupted look at Thalia. She was very well proportioned. He would be a fool not to admit that. Her hair, the shoulder length jet black as night color, looked very good on her. Her face was very...sculpted might be the word. But those eyes...why had he not noticed them before...

_And just what do you think you are doing?_

He snapped back on track. He shouldn't try to get ahead of himself here. He had a job to do, even if it was very boring at the moment. He swore and oath that he would keep the brothers in his charge. And he damn well meant it. But he found himself slowly turning to look at her again. Gods...she actually did have some beauty to her...

She turned to glance at him, and his face snapped back forward. He really hoped that little glance was not caught...

** -Thalia-**

_Why is he glancing at me?_

Thalia wondered just what Jason was thinking right at this moment. She knew he had been looking at her. She would have immediately turned to look and throw him off sooner. But there was something in the way he was looking at her that compelled her to allow it. Something she could not quite explain.

The irony of her sitting with the brothers, so calm and yet so alert at the same time, did not escape her. So calm due to the fact that hostilities between them were relatively over. Alert because some of the huntresses and brothers she knew still labored some animosity for each other. But as long as Artemis siad that the fighting between them was long done, and that the brothers might even become trusted allies, put her feelings at ease.

But while that may have put an end to her animosity toward Jason and the rest of the brothers, despite what damage they did to The Hunt, it did not put an end to her distrust of them. Artemis said she was sure that they would become close allies someday. Maybe in about five hundred years or so, but certainly not soon. There was too much difference between them.

Or was there? Artemis had said that the brotherhood operated much like them, and that included the extreme bonds between their members. The same kind of bond that existed between her and her sisters. Despite their gender issues and veiws on the opposite sex, there actually seemed to be a lot more common ground between them then originally thought.

And Jason was one strange boy all on his own. He had been the most deadly opponent she had ever faced. It was as if he were speed and death all mixed in with cunning and bravery. Yes, that was one thing she noticed more than anything about him. That boy was utterly fearless. Nothing seemed to give him pause, and the sight of his brothers hurt only seemed to drive him to to an utter battle frenzy. Even as she was fighting against him, so desperate to protect her sisters, that was one thing she could identify with. Actually, there may be many more, but that would be for a different time. Much different.

But he alone of the brothers currently here seemed to be the most civil toward them. Thalia wondered if Orion had something to do with that. She had heard Artemis talk about him with her, when no one else was in the tent with them. Artemis had revealed to her what had happened thousands of years ago between her and Orion.

It was hard to believe that Artemis loved a man. But Artemis seemed to be trusting her with a secret that could not be revealed just yet to her sisters. Thalia promised never to tell until the time was right. But she knew Orion loved Artemis. When she saw the look in his eyes, it did not matter how civil that Orion acted. It was there, plain as day to her.

She took a chance and made her own glance at Jason, who was now just looking straight ahead. He had some very toned muscles in his arms...she wondered what routine he went through and how often...?

Why was she even looking at his arms in the first place?

Her eyes then traveled upward. He actually seemed much more broader then she previously realized. His neck was well toned as well. But his face was what caught her attention.

His face, as he looked straight forward and seemingly lost in thought, seemed more...strained. His eyes, blue like her own, were glazed over, as if he were thinking about something long in the past, not being in the present at all, or even on Earth. The look in his eyes gave her pause for a moment. Just what was going on in those eyes?

"Nice night," He said unexpectedly.

Thalia was caught off guard, but quickly nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

It really was a nice night. The stars were bright as could be. One could lose themselves up there...

"You know something Thalia? I always wondered-"

Jason's question could not be finished. For at that moment there was a loud smack and one of the brothers went flying forward from his sitting position, to land hard onto the ground. All seven of those still sitting on the side bolted upright and leaped forward, before whirling to see just what had hit them from behind.

Two figures stood there. One was what seemed like a female shaped figure, cloaked in black and without any sort of features seen. The other was a huge man, towering over the woman. His sky blue eyes stared at them without emotion, until a smile appeared on his lips. It was a cold, emotionless smile, and it sent shivers down Thalia's spine even as she was drawing her sword.

**-Jason-**

Jason felt the power of the larger man. but it was not him that made him tense. It was not the huge muscles on him or the cold stare and emotionless smile on his face. It was not the large club he held in his hands or the aura he gave off. No, it was not that. It was not even the man at all.

It was the female figure that was across from him, her sword already pointing at him. He in turn made ready for combat. He snarled.

"You again bitch!"

"Yes, that is true. I have come to finish thee off."

She turned to the huntresses, who were already drawing their own weapons. Then she turned to the man and gestured toward them.

"Take the lives of them. These male vagrants are mine to kill."

The man glanced at her and then complied, turning and lumbering toward the huntresses, patting his club into the palm of his hand. Jason saw Thalia and the huntresses brace at the coming of the man, but his attention was almost solely upon the girl before him. His hands gripped the handle of his sword until the knuckles were white. His teeth were grit tighter than screws.

Rage burned within him. This girl had killed two of his brothers, and now was seeking to add to the list. By Orion himself, Jason would not see her claim another brother's life. Not while he still drew breathe into his mortal body.

The brothers faced the girl and took deep breathes, allowing the adrenaline to flow inward, and then the first struck...

** -Thalia-**

Big didn't even begin to cover it...

This man was a mountain of muscle. If one were to put him in the ring with maybe even Ares, Ares would wet himself and run. Cold blue eyes stared down at her with blank pleasure, as if he were savoring the moment without even knowing why.

"I think I may savor this moment. Kill each of you slowly, and let your sisters watch..."

Thalia snarled.

"Dream on."

The man charged the huntresses. Thalia jumped back and allowed him to rush past her, narrowly avoiding his swinging club. Damn, that thing looked like it could split the side of a mountain with one blow. The huntresses behind her managed to dodge as well.

The large man stopped his charge and suddenly swerved around, much faster than she though he could. And one of the huntresses was not fast enough to anticipate the attack.

"No!"

The club slammed into the chest of one of the huntresses. She was blown off her feet, her armor badly dented by the force of the blow. She landed several yards away from the group. She jerked once and tried to sit up. But she then coughed a glob of blood and her head fell back down, her body slowly twitching.

Thalia screeched at the loss. She rushed the man and tried to drive her blade into his mid-section, as that was the area she could most easily access. The man swung his club at her charging form, and Thalia niftily ducked under the blow. She then drove the blade as hard as she could into the side of his stomach.

The huge brute seemed puzzled at some new feeling, and looked down to see Thalia driving her blade deeper into him. Then he chuckled and put his hand on Thalia's shoulder even as she worked to drive her sword harder inward. And then he pushed. Thalia was shoved right off her feet and went airborne for a few seconds, before landing on her back. Her armor protected her though, and she managed not to hit her head on the ground.

The man rushed her, but was stopped when an arrow hit his other side. He looked down at it with the same look that a human who got stung by a mosquito might have. He effortlessly pulled it out and discarded it, glaring at the daring huntress who had fired, before exploding in charge at Thalia once more.

But Thalia was ready for him. She raised herself to a crouch and readied her blade, the point angled toward the charging mountain of flesh. When he reached her, he raised his club, still at a dead run. And that was when Thalia rolled to the right, holding her blade out with the edge positioned for him to cut his own legs upon.

The man let out a howl of pain as he cut himself. Blood flowed from the wound, and he went into a limp during the last few steps of his broken charge. His club dropped from his hand, and he grasped his bleeding wound tightly, his face comforted in agony. Thalia grinned in triumph, and at that instant another huntress moved in to give him a blow to his stomach in a semi-diving lunge. But that was a grave error.

When she lunged forward, the man suddenly seemed to forget about his wound. The huntress could not dive fast enough, and found herself dangling in the air, the man's hands around her throat, holding her up and squeezing. The huntress let out a startled gurgle and her weapons dropped. She tried in vain to release the man's grip from her neck, but he squeezed tighter and tighter. The huntress let out a gurgling sound.

"No!"

Thalia lunged at the man from behind. Her leg muscles propelled her so fast that not even the brute had time to turn and face her. And she plunged her sword into his back. The man released the huntress that he held, and she fell limp to the ground. Then he viciously backhanded Thalia in the mid-section, sending her flying back and landing right on her back. The air was blown from her lungs with the vacuous assault, and she could not get up quickly, her muscles seeming to spasm in the wake of the counterattack.

The man grinned and rushed her. But Thalia knew what was coming. In a final effort, she raised herself to a sitting position. Gritting her teeth against the wave of agony racing through her body, she summoned her bow. The man was content on simply rushing her and smaking her down, and he was going to repeat the process until she or he was dead. But Thalia had a better idea. Kill him first.

And so she summoned her bow as the man made his rush at her. The blade was still sticking in his back, yet he seemed to not even notice it. Thalia raised her bow and took aim. She waited...

The man came closer...

She pulled back her string, aimed for that spot...

The man was almost upon her. She could see the white's of his eyes as they filled with fury and bloodlust...

And then she fired.

The arrow flew through the air and ended it's flight buried in the front of the man's neck. He slowed down drastically, and then his movements became very erratic. His eyes rolled back in their sockets, and he staggered at what would have been the pace of a very drunk man. Or a dying man. Who was about to collapse...right on top of Thalia...

Thalia yelped and rolled to the left just before he fell. He landed right next to her, where she had been just micro-seconds before. He shuddered once and flailed slightly, as if still trying to get up and fight with an arrow now firmly snug in his Jugular vein. Then his efforts seemed to simply die out as he slowly settled into death.

Thalia stood there, sitting up on her elbows, panting rapidly with loss of breathe. She swallowed and surveyed the damage to her huntresses. Only one was still on her feet, and she was frantically tending to the huntress with the shattered mid-section. The other was slowly moving, slight moans coming from her. Her throat still bore the marks of the man's grip, but she looked like she would be okay for the moment.

Thalia let out a long sigh. And then the sound of clashing metal finally reached her ears. She glanced behind her to see the most intense sword fight she had ever seen...

**-Jason-**

Jason stood facing the murderous bitch once more, pure fury gripping his heart. Every fiber of his being, every single ounce of his focus, every little thing about him was focused on one objective at this moment. To avenge the death of his brothers, whose lives this girl had taken. His fingers gripped the sword tighter and tighter, until it virtually became an extension of himself, part of his arm, rather than an instrument to be grasped.

He and his three brothers slowly circled the girl. She glanced at each of them with rapid head movements, her head darting between the three of them like a cat on alert. Her eyes seemed to miss nothing, the slightest movement catching them. But that could be a weakness as much as a strength, and it was one that Jason hoped he could utilize with the aid of his brothers here.

Jason struck first. He lunged forward and slashed at her neck, which was an easy block for her. Then he made another slash at her face from the other direction, which was child's play to block. Jason gave her some more strikes, and all of them were easy for even a moderately experienced brother to block. But she was far more advanced than any moderately experienced brother. She had proven that.

But the blows that Jason gave her, more and more, were no meant to do any damage. If they did, then she would have obviously not been the same girl that attacked him several nights ago. No, these were meant for distraction. A distraction that was about to be carried out right about...now.

Jason reared back to make a another feint, seemingly coming from the left. The girl raised her sword to that side in anticipation of the blow, and that was when a brother delivered a slash to her side, along her waistline. The girl yelped at the pain, but she seemed to snap out of it just in time to batter the brother's sword away. Jason then slashed at her face, hoping to take advantage of the time it took for her to attack the other brother. But the girl seemed to not only have the reflexes of a cat, but the speed of one as well. She nimbly ducked below the sword's arc, causing it to harmlessly cleave nothing but air.

Then the girl lashed a foot out and viciously kicked the brother in the neck area. His head snapped up and his mouth flew open, and choking sounds emanated from the throat. His sword dropped and he fell to the ground, coughing viciously and holding his throat.

Jason roared like an angry lion and attacked the girl full borne, not bothering to try and distract her for a surprise attack by the other brother near him. He had sworn that this bitch would not claim another life from the brotherhood, and he would be damned to the deepest pits of Tartarus if he allowed that to happen.

He attacked her with all the swift fury he could muster. He could hardly even watch his own sword as it flashed all over her body, desperately seeking to find a way past her sword, to slice into a chink in her armor. And he could barely even see her's, for it was going just as fast as his, seeking to block his extreme attack.

The other brother made a move at the girl from behind, seeking to run his blade's cold steel into the small of her back. Jason could only pray that it would work, for he was having hell trying to take her down from the front. As Jason locked with her blade, the two struggled for a moment, glaring at each other with fury in their eyes. And then Jason lunged forward, throwing her back and off balance. It was then that the other brother struck.

He lunged forward, and his blade was angled to take her in the small of her back, and give a most likely fatal stab. As he lunged thought, the girl seemed to take advantage of her loss of balance, and twirl in the air. The brother's lunge missed it's target, and so the brother, who had thrown everything he had into the attack, was thrown by his own momentum past her, his body ducked low.

Then the girl stabilized and jabbed her sword into the brother's back. His mouth opened in pain, though no scream was heard. He tried to straighten himself, his hand on the bleeding wound on his back. But he found it too painful, and then his legs gave way. His sword fell from his grasp as he slowly crumbled to the ground, his mouth still open in a silent scream of agony.

Jason screamed for him. But it was not a scream of physical agony. It was the scream of a leader, who had promised himself that something would never happen to his men, only to see it come full force and watch his beloved brothers suffer from it. The very thing he swore he would make sure never happened. And seeing his fellow brothers killed by this girl, who he still had no idea whom she was, was far worse than feeling a blade slice into his chest. He rather would have preferred that.

He lunged at the girl, who was reeling from the assault he unleashed. Jason used both hands to grip his sword, and his muscles pumped more and more as he attacked her. She tried to twirl around him, but his rage granted him speed to rival even Artemis. Her attack met only steel on steel, and Jason lashed out with a fist and jabbed her between the eyes, the only part of her that was visible to him. Her head was snapped back and she took several steps back in a daze.

Jason had seen Micheal get thrown by her companion and kicked in the throat. Lance had gotten stabbed in the lower back, and now only Jason and Morgan stood facing her. Jason was feeling the adrenaline running through his veins. He was about to go for another shot at the kill when Morgan rushed forward, twirling his sword several times and making a vertical slash at her with both hands, seeking to cleave her in tow or make a serious attempt to, right down ht middle. And if it had not been for the girl recovering quickly and twisting to the side, then it may have succeeded.

But Morgan had underestimated the speed at which this girl moved, and she effortlessly twirled around him, almost as if she were dancing. Jason yelled a warning to Morgan, but the girl gave him a vicious slash across his shins. Morgan gasped in pain, and made a wild slash at the girl's upper body, which she coolly leaned away from and hammed her sword handle's butt onto Morgan's head. Morgan slammed into the ground, face-down and not moving.

Jason surged forward, enraged to extreme heights at the sight of his brother's failed attack. The girl responded, and once more they danced their deadly dance of swirling, lethal metal. Only this time, Jason was beginning to get the worse of it. His exertions had begun to take it's toll. But damn him to Hell if he allowed this bitch one moment of peace. But his own exhaustion was beginning to slow him down, and the girl seemed to have limitless stamina.

Jason made a move to swipe at her face, and she ducked beneath and delivered a fierce kick to his chest. Jason was thrown back by the blow, but managed to stay on his feet. He braced himself only to feel her jab her sword handle into the same spot. He grunted in pain, and saw his vision dim to a red hue. He swung out with his sword, intending to take her head off, and it would have worked if she had not ducked, and if he had not been hampered by pain.

She attacked him with her sword, and this time gave him a slash across the upper left arm. Jason snarled at the feeling that show up within him, but before he could react to the attack, she then jammed her sword into his mid-section.

Jason shrieked as he felt the blade's tip smash through his armor and into his flesh. The armor stopped most of it's momentum, but there was at least a good inch in the flesh. And the force of the stab forced the air from him, causing him to crumble to a knee. The girl retracted her sword with a cruel rip, and Jason felt his sword arm go limp. He crumbled over on one knee for a while, not able to stop the whimpers of pain that the stab caused.

When he raised his head, a hand cradling his wounded stomach, he saw the girl twirling her sword, almost in triumph. Then she slowly reached it forward toward and slowly pressed it along his temple, and then slowly brushing through his hair with it. Jason felt his body losing it's will, and it was all he could do to stay on one knee and not fall to the ground. But he still glared defiance at the bitch who stood before him, awaiting her final attack.

How strange that it would end this way. He had quarrled with the huntresses, fought off a goddesses, and had made a stand against scores of brutal men armed with modern weaponry. And he had survived to tell the tale when many of his brothers had not. But none of it mattered to him as he sat there, awaiting the final strike. He had fought with honor, and now he would die with honor. He would do the brotherhood proud, and give them an example to emulate.

"You see, little boy? Thou was foolish enough to think that thee could best me? It was a valiant effort, but ultimately, useless. Since you fought so greatly however, I will grant you this one mercy."

She raised her sword slowly...

"I will grant you a quick death..."

Jason braced for the final blow. And it came. With the swish of death it came. But death did not come. THe blade did not touch him. For the blade that would have ended him was blocked at the last second. And when Jason looked to his side to see just whose sword had stopped the arrival of fate, he was somewhat shocked...and somewhat relieved.

Thalia held her sword out above Jason, just in time to stop the girl's final attack, the attack that would have sent him to Hades. The girl looked at her with what seemed like mild surprise, but it was quickly dismissed. The girl suddenly raised her blade away from Thalia's and twirled to the side, but Thalia matched her perfectly.

The two faced each other, and Jason watched Thalia assume a fighting stance. Something in him pulled at him as he watched her place herself between him and the would be assassin.

The girl's head leaned to the side in thought.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she challenged Thalia.

"Stopping you," Thalia replied.

"Why would you stop me, huntress? I thought you hated this _brotherhood_?"

Thalia twitched before answering.

"That's in the past. We're allies now!"

The girl pitched her head back and laughed. Jason found it rather odd as well. The two never made any formal alliance. But he decided that that was something for a different time. Right now, he could only focus on the scene unfolding before him.

Thalia prepared to attack. The girl did likewise. There was a second of unfathomable silence. And then Thalia rushed forward, intending to strike at the girl's face in a high slash. The girl swiftly blocked it and in a short grappling match, threw Thalia back. Then she launched an offensive against her that forced Thalia to whirl in an almost ballerina like fashion to defend herself.

Jason noticed something as the two danced the dance of swirling metallic death. Both of their fighting styles were similar. But Thalia was having hell. The girl she was fighting seemed to be almost herself, with enhanced strength and speed.

Just who _is _that girl?

Then Thalia made a strike for her left side, and the girl reached out her hand, grasping Thalia's sword handle. Thalia struggled to free her hands, which both were firmly grasping her sword, and then the girl raised her sword to prepare a deadly thrust into Thalia's throat.

"NO!"

Jason was surprised to hear that it was not only his voice that screamed the word. From nearby, an arrow sailed through the air and embedded itself in the shoulder of the assailant. The girl gave out a cry and Jason turned to see where the arrow had come from.

Orion was slowly lowering his bow, and Artemis's sword was appearing in her hands. Jason had never before seen Artemis so furious as she saw the scene before her. The girl must have seen it too, for she seemed to have lost all will for combat. She threw Thalia's hands back, and then whirled around, taking flight through the woods behind her, the arrow still buried in her shoulder.

Jason thought Artemis would blast off in pursuit. But to his surprise, she did not. Instead she ran toward her fallen huntresses. Tearsd were starting to form as she surveyed one, still weakly breathing.

Orion likewise made a beeline for Jason, and knelt down. He laid a hand on Jason's upper back, helping him to sit up. Jason could not hold back the large grunt of pain. Orion placed his hand on Jason's stomach.

"Let me see Jason."

Orion slowly removed Jason's hand to reveal the mangled belly. Orion glanced at Jason.

"This may hurt a bit. Brace yourself."

Jason took a deep breathe, and Orion lay his hand on the wound. Searing pain shot through Jason like a hot knife through butter. Orion's hands glowed with healing energy, but unfortunately, that energy was as painful as it was healing. Jason's fists tightened so tight he would have been surprised if he did not draw blood.

Finally it was done, and Jason could feel himself breathing like normal, unhindered by the pain. Orion did not say a word, but immediately ran to the nearby brothers, seeking to perform the same healing for them as well.

Artemis, meanwhile, was performing the same for the wounded huntresses. With her being a fully divine, unlike Orion, her healing abilities were much more powerful. She at the very least was not as painful, though it still hurt quite a bit, judging from the whimpers the healing huntresses were giving out. But it did not last forever, and soon, both brother and huntress were awake, if still in a daze.

"Jason, what happened? Who was that gir;? Was she the same that attacked you the last time?" Orion asked.

Jason nodded.

"Who is she?" Orion asked again.

Jason could only shrug in ignorance.

"Hell if I know, but I do know one thing. She's good...she's a smart one...and she is one crazy bitch. That pretty much sums it all up..."

**Sorry for the late update. Things had been going back and forth. But I wanted to get this chapter out soon. I will be going on vacation for a while, so don't be expecting any updates any time in the immediate future. But I promise I will get to working on this as soon as I get back. Until then...run fast, duck low, and remember to wear Kevlar.**


	8. Recall

Chapter 8: Recall

There was still much confusion about what Jason and Thalia were reporting. Both Artemis and Orion looked at their respective lieutenants with both confusion and concern. Thalia was the only one of the group that was unhurt by the battle, though she was still winded as Jason had been. The other brothers and huntresses were laying down upright on the ground, breathing deeply to recover from the shock of the healing.

Both Jason and Thalia were standing before Artemis and Orion, who seemed relieved that they were okay. Jason's healing pain had at last subsided, and Thalia managed to get through her brief fight without any injuries. She stood next to Jason, and Jason felt strangely comforted by the proximity.

"So you never got a look at her face, the whole time you were fighting her?" Orion asked.

"No. I could only see her eyes exposed, and I never did see what color they were."

"So you have absolutely no idea what she looks like?" Artemis asked.

Both Thalia and Jason shook their heads. Artemis slowly nodded.

"Well, regardless, you two did a good job at fending her off. Thank the fates no one was killed."

There was that at the very least.

Jason took in a deep breathe and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes tightly, seeking to force the exhaustion from them. He had not slept well the last few days. He never slept well under pressure.

Orion nodded, seeing that Jason and Thalia really had not much to offer. He whispered a few words to Artemis and she nodded, never taking her eyes off of Thalia. Then they both slowly turned and walked some distance away, still talking softly to one another.

Jason stared after them, wondering what it was that Orion would be talking with to Artemis. It still amazed him how strongly he had come around after the war with her. Apparently, he and Artemis were more than just close before his memory was played with.

"So, are alright?" Thalia asked him after a moment of silence.

Jason nodded.

"Good."

"Do you have any idea who that girl was?" Jason asked. Thalia sighed.

"No I don't. All I could see was completely covered by that black clothing of hers."

"Same with me."

"But she was incredible. I mean, anyone that could take you on and actually win has some skills."

Jason knew that was probably more compliment then insult. In fact, she may have not been insulting him at all. But the fact that she was right about the strange girl beating him, was a serious punch in the ego gut for him. Besides, he had to maintain at least some face in front of a huntress.

"She may have beaten me. But if I meet her again, then the gods themselves would not be able to save her from me." He kept his voice low, in an almost growl.

Thalia nodded, seeming to be suitably convinced. Micheal slowly approached Jason at a slow walk, apparently still in some pain. Jason nodded at Thalia, and then turned to face Micheal. Micheal gave a short frown at the back of Thalia before facing his lieutenant.

"You doing all right?" Jason asked. Micheal shrugged.

"Better then dead I guess. That girl really did a number on me."

"I can tell."

Micheal growled in frustration.

"Just who the hell was that? I mean seriously, one against four of us? Just how the hell can anybody be that good?"

"I don't know my friend, but I am going to find out sometime soon. Right before I carve her heart out."

Micheal whistled softly at the comment.

"Something tells me you are officially pissed off now, aren't ya'?"

"Just what gave that away?"

The two were silent for a moment, just letting the pulse of the recent combat die out in their veins. Jason still found himself gripping his sword tightly at times, even with the huntresses on one flank and his brothers on the other. If someone could sneak up on them all at the same time, then he felt he could be attacked at anytime from anywhere. And that set his nerves on fire and dancing.

Artemis seemed to be finishing with Orion, the two gradually beginning to show signs of their conversion ending. Artemis reached forward and gently squeezed his arm, causing Jason to raise an eyebrow. But then Orion nodded slightly and the two stepped apart. Orion approached his brothers, who had now gathered with Jason.

Orion stopped in front of them all and made eyes contact with each one.

"I hope you are all alright?" He asked. All nodded their confirmation.

"All right then. We had best be back to camp. I do not wish to stay here in the open any longer."

With that the group separated. Jason glanced back toward the huntresses. Just before they left sight of one another, Jason and Thalia made eye contact.

Jason nodded. Thalia returned it.

And then they were gone.

** -Miles Away-**

The girl's breathing was heavy as she trudged toward her master. She huffed and walked as briskly as she could, though she felt fear within her heart. She had no idea how he would react to the news that the attack, even with the mighty Hercules in tow, was a failure.

But surely, when he hears of the circumstances, then he would understand. He was anything but unintelligent. He would put two and two together and see that it was no fault of hers that Hercules got himself killed by several little huntresses.

He was looking at her with his usual emotionless eyes, leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was gently tapping his foot in impatience. She swiftly, if somewhat hesitantly, made her before him and bowed her head deeper than usual. He seemed to take her extreme humility as a sign and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. At the same time he reached up and squeezed his temples. The girl swallowed.

"I am assuming from your rather humbling demeanor that you failed in your mission?"

"Ye...yes sir."

He nodded. Then he looked around.

"And where is Hercules?"

"He is dead."

"Is he now?"

"Yes sir. the huntresses killed him."

"The huntresses?"

"Yes."

The man reached up and scratched his chin in thought. Then he cracked a low smile.

"And I trust that pleased you greatly?"

The girl could not help but smile slightly.

"I will lose neither sleep nor care for his sake."

"I thought so. You never were particularly fond of him."

Then he took a serious turn.

"And the brothers?"

The girl sighed.

"My lord, I was almost victorious. While Hercules kept the huntresses busy, I fought the brothers by myself. I beat all three of them and was about to kill their lieutenant. But I was stopped by Thalia Grace before I could give the death blow."

"Thalia stopped you?" The man asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

"Yes my lord. It would seem that the brotherhood and the huntresses are allies of sorts. Loosely allied, but allied nonetheless."

"Hmmmm..."

He was lost in though once more for a long while. THe girl kept her humble pose before him, afraid to break from it, lest he be offended. Finally he nodded.

"I had heard that the brotherhood and the hunters had made amends. But I never thought that they would go to one another aid. This is an interesting development."

He nodded once more, a hearty chuckle erupting from his throat.

"This is a _very_ interesting development."

Then he looked down at her, and grinned.

"Arise my loyal servant. We must prepare."

The girl arose.

"If I may ask, my lord, what are your plans."

"I intend to raise myself an army, my friend. Hercules may have been effective. If we can raise an army of warriors with capabilities as him, as well as bring as many monsters back into the fold, then we can raise an army that not even the gods could stand against!"

His sudden hopeful cry was encouraging to her. She slowly stood up and basked in his warm power. Few could rival the strength of this being. Even fewer still could best him. All those who stood with him would survive and be rewarded with the vision of the world he saw. And those that stood against him would die in the most painful ways.

She knew where she wanted to stand...

** -Brotherhood Camp-**

The group arrived at the camp in a daze, exhaustion finally forcing their aching knees to give way and their bodies to fall upon laid blankets. Jason laid there for a long moment, thinking the events of recent over in his mind, not able to take the girl off his mind. While still laying down, he slowly stripped off his armor, setting it aside next to his sleeping bag. He lay upon it, quite comfortable simply laying on it, and closed his eyes. But the nightmare was right behind his eyelids, waiting to strike. And strike it did.

The girl was like a wild animal, hacking and slashing at his brothers. His brothers all around her, attacking her with everything they had. Then one of them slipped or made a mistake. Her blade leaped forward and gutted him through the chest, punching a hole clear through him. His mouth opened in a half scream, half gasp. But only blood fell from it as his body crumbled.

Jason tried to help. He held a sword and was squeezing the handle as hard as he could, rage pouring through his veins. But for some reason, his legs refused to obey his commands. It was as if he were meant to be a mere spectator to his brothers' slaughter.

Another brother made a move, and the girl nimble twisted away from his charge, and slashed her sword from the top to the bottom along his back. The brother grunted in pain, and then fell to the ground, no moving again. The third brother screamed and rushed her, slashing and hacking with what seemed like his maximal effort. But all his blows and stabs and grapples came to naught, and her sword whisked along his exposed throat, to paint the front of him red with blood. He fell to the ground with his brothers, in what seemed like some slow, agonizing motion.

He coughed and his face was suddenly drenched with his coughed blood. His throat was clogged, and he was forced to cough more, drops of blood splattering from his mouth. The girl slowly walked over to him and placed her blade upon his throat. Jason closed his eyes as she made the death thrust. He heard his brother's dying gurgle, and opened his eyes facing forward, boring into the now approaching girl.

And then suddenly, he found himself able to move once more. And move he did.

His sword cleaved air as it flew toward the girl's head. She raised it in a block, but was quickly forced back by the fury of Jason's next attack. Jason's sword was moving so fast, he barely could even read his own strikes. But he was beyond fighting rationally. This girl had attacked and killed several of his brothers, and now he would kill her. Every cell of his body was focused on this objective.

Then it was as if his body was slowed somewhat. He he tried to force his muscles to move faster, yet he could not move any faster. The girl noticed it as well, and then went on the offensive. Jason felt a cut to his side. Before he could even yelp in pain, he felt a slash to his opposite shoulder, forcing his sword arm to go limp. It fell to the ground from his shocked hand, and Jason then felt a stab to his gut, forcing the air out of him and onto his knees.

Even as he held a hand to his stomach, futilely trying to stop the flow of blood, the girl placed her sword on the side of his neck. Jason knew what was coming, and glared defiance at the girl.

"Finish me then. _Finish it, you miserable bitch_!"

The girl leaned back, gaining power for the strike, and then her sword whipped forward. And it was at that point that Jason's eyes snapped open, to find dim daylight entering the tent from the entrance.

He coughed and sat up, still groggy. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and he found himself bathed in sweat. Slowly, he raised himself to an upright position, brushing off the sweat upon his brow. Swallowing spit to try and wet his throat, he slowly stood up, albeit slowly, and stretched for a moment, still somewhat lost in sleep. Pushing the tent flap open, he stepped out into the morning light.

He took a moment to enjoy the cool early morning air upon his face, and breathed in the soothing presence into his lungs. The nightmare had left him drained, and so he felt it wise to sit by the fire that was burning some distance away, tended by several brothers. Slowly, and surprisingly painfully, he made his way toward them. The painful soreness was shocking to feel, but he knew that being a brother, it would most likely be gone by noon.

Sitting by the fire, he readily accepted a soda that was offered by a brother, and stared into the fire, his mind in a haze of sleepiness, sipping the soda slowly from the can. His mind was in a fog from weariness, yet he knew he would find no more sleep. He was too rested for that, so he sat in the mental fog that was between sleep and fully aware. Then he felt a hand upon his shoulder, and turned to see Lord Orion behind him.

Orion gave him a warm smile.

"You are alright Jason?" He asked.

Jason nodded. Orion nodded as well.

"Do you think you might need to see Morgan anytime soon?"

Jason shook his head. Orion had done good on healing him. If the wounds were still active in any way, he was very much able to heal them himself by this point.

Orion walked off, and Jason continued to stare into the fire, his mind playing the last night's events over in his mind. Curiously, his mind seemed to linger on Thalia just a little longer than most...even his most recent defeat...

** -Huntress Camp, same time-**

Thalia had finished checking up on the girls, making sure all was alright with them. It was something she had taken a habit too, walking about the camp once the wake up call was sounded, seeing if her sisters needed anything. But the girls were strangely silent today, as if they sensed the rage of emotions that were now burning within Thalia at this time.

The encounter at the road last night had left her physically spent. Her muscles were sore and bruised, though she was still in far better shape than the hunters that had been with her. She was grateful that she had not been hurled into something by that brute, and yet guilty for feeling it at the same time. Did that make her a bad lieutenant? No, she simply had to take whatever fate had in store, and it did not have her be as bdly hurt as her fellow hunters.

And who the hell was that girl she had fought to save Jason? She had spoken rather strangely, and had fought in a manner very similar to them. She felt that as Jason had been beaten, then she would have had no chance, and it was only the timely arrival of Artemis and Orion that had saved them from that girl.

Jason...

She would never have believed that he could have been beaten. She had fought him several times in the past, and he had been victorious, or nearly victorious every time. She had never seen him bested by any of her sisters, and even Artemis and Nemesis were given a serious run for their money. More like a sprint actually. So just who was that girl that could have beaten who she thought was one of the best fighters she had ever seen?

But another thought nagged at her. When she had seen Jason, wounded and seeming to be staring death in the face, a rage rippled through her. And she had charged forward at the girl, hoping to see her head go flying from her shoulders with a swing of her sword. Why had she felt so powerfully for a boy who had been her foe on more than one occasion?

It had not been the first time she had helped him though. It was her that patched his broken body in the aftermath of the brother's stand against the small army of human traffickers. He had seemed so frail at that time, so broken and bleeding. Something tugged at her to help him personally, and he had had the nobility to thank her for it. That was something that she would not have thought any of the brotherhood capable of just months before then.

But then again, after hearing the story of the brother's stand against such horrendous odds, how could she question their honor. Sure they still squabbled at times, but clearly, there was a powerful force that existed within that group of boys. Something that the huntresses would do well to replicate, even if she was not sure as to the nature of it.

She heard a ruffle of movement near her, and looked to see Artemis, in her twelve year old form, approaching. Thalia straightened up and slightly bowed. Artemis chuckled.

"You need not be so formal."

Thalia shrugged.

"Better safe then sorry I suppose."

"Are you well?" Artemis asked.

"I'm fine my lady."

"I am glad to hear it. Do you have any idea who that girl was last night? The one that had almost killed the brothers?"

"No. She was very similar in her fighting style though."

"That is very strange."

Thalia nodded.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something else, but it was at that precise moment that a huge white light filled the sky for a moment. Huntresses cried in alarm and drew their bows, but Artemis only growled in annoyance and rolled her eyes. Thalia was confused for a moment, until the light cleared and a red sports car was seen flying toward them.

The car hovered over the ground for just a moment before slowly landing. The door opened and a young man walked out. But it simply could not be just a young man. No, he was far to good looking for that. In fact, one could probably say his handsomeness was rather...divine.

"Hey sis! Hey y'all girls! How are you all doin'?"

The huntresses only rolled their eyes, but more then a few had small smiles on their face. However annoying Apollo could be, he really did have a knack of putting a smile on someone's face. But as Apollo came closer to Artemis, Thalia could distinctly see his smile slowly turning serious.

"Everything alright here, little sister?" He asked. Artemis sighed.

"No brother...not really."

Apollo turned from serious to concerned older brother in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?"

Artemis gestured toward her tent.

"Come with me, I'll tell you all I know."

Apollo flashed a smile and wink at Thalia, who tried like hell to hide her grin. Then he followed his sister into her tent. Thalia did not enter, not wanting to enter without being directly invited. And so she sat outside, and simply waited. And waited. And waited some more...

-0-

"So the brothers were attacked by some mysterious girl, and then later both of you guys were attacked by the same girl?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, and there was also a large man with her. Thalia narrowly managed to kill him. But he beat my hunters rather harshly. And the brothers were almost killed by the girl I told you about. If Orion and myself had not gotten there in time, Thalia and my huntresses would have perished alongside the brothers, I fear."

Apollo nodded, lost in though.

"Then it is a good thing you two managed to meet then."

Artemis smiled.

"Yes, it is indeed."

Apollo sighed, his expression turning sullen.

"Sis, I am afraid that I came bearing some rather...bad news."

"And what is it?"

"Are you braced yet sis? I'm serious, it is really going to piss you off..."

Artemis grumbled.

"What is it Apollo?"

"Zeus is ordering all gods back to Olympus and is closing off contact with the mortal world, until further notice."

-0-

Outside the tent, Thalia had somewhat been dozing when a loud bang was heard from inside the tent. At the same time, a loud screech of rage was heard, causing all in the immediate vicinity to stop what they were doing and stare at the tent, wondering just what the hell could have made Artemis that angry. Thalia gulped at the thought of what might be seen in there...

-0-

"How can he do something like this!"

Apollo shook his head.

"You know our father. He a little prideful. And he does not like being refused."

"All because Percy refused to be a god! Has he gone mad!"

Apollo could not help a grin.

"He's been 'mad' for several thousand years now. Are you just figuring that out sis?"

Artemis threw her arms into the air in rage. It was times like this that her anger would be almost funny to watch, as she was truly acting somewhat like a twelve year old. It would be even more funny if she was not so deadly serious.

"How long until I have to get to Olympus?"

"You have maybe one more day before Zeus investigates."

"Alright then. Thank you Apollo. I will be returning to Olympus after I take care of a few things."

"Anytime sister. Anytime."

Apollo left the tent. As he walked back toward his car, he caught sight of Thalia standing by, waiting for Artemis. He gave her a grin.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Immediately, Thalia blushed.

"Oh...hi Lord Apollo."

"Just call me Apollo."

Thalia turned even redder.

"Apollo..." she said. Then he heard his sister call for Thalia. Thalia broke out of her almost trance and muttered a farewell, before running toward Artemis's tent. Apollo continued his walk to his car, grinning all the way.

"Works every single time..."

**Please put down your torches and pitchforks my friends. I had to get back in the groove of writing after a while. But I promise that tomorrow I will begin the next chapter in earnest. I vow to the gods I will.**


	9. Moving In

Chapter 9: Moving In

Artemis was angry.

No, that was not the right word. It was too mild for what Thalia was seeing from her mistress. No, Artemis was so much more than angry. Artemis was downright _furious_.

She was flickering with divine light, and Thalia was almost nervously edging away from her, trying to do so as noticeably as possible. Artemis did not seem to notice her lieutenant's nervousness, as she herself was pacing in her tent, muttering to herself as her light continued to flicker, brighter and brighter. Thalia finally could hold it in no longer, truly beginning to think that her leader was about to completely lose control. And that was not something Artemis did frequently.

"My lady," she spoke in an almost whisper. Artemis stopped pacing and faced her.

"Yes Thalia?"

"My lady, it looks as though you are about to lose control of your form. Please Artemis, if you reveal your divine form with me here..."

Artemis seemed to realize the depth of her control loss. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her flickering slowly died out and she opened her eyes once more, giving a warm smile at Thalia.

"Do not be afraid Thalia. I won't be angry if you speak the truth."

Thalia nodded, realized that Artemis was back in control. But Artemis soon resumed her angry pacing. Thalia wondered just what it was that Apollo had told her. She debated asking her about it, but decided that it was best for Artemis to tell her on her own accord. And so she allowed Artemis to continue to battle it out in her mind, letting her compose herself. Finally she turned once more to Thalia.

"Thalia, you are probably wondering just what Apollo had to say, am I right?"

Thalia nodded.

"And what has me so...displeased," she said the last word in a hiss. Thalia shivered at the tone in her voice and swallowed. Artemis sat on her bed next to Thalia, her fists clenching tighter and tighter in anger.

"Thalia, Zeus, our father...has ordered all gods back to Olympus."

Thalia was puzzled for a moment. Her father, as well as Artemis's, was the king of the gods. And as such, surely he sometimes had to call an emergency gathering for reasons that were not always immediately explained. But the way that Artemis was composing herself in silent, unreleased anger said something was vastly different this time.

"And Apollo said that it is...until further notice."

That got Thalia's attention.

_Until further notice?_

"My lady, what do you mean 'until further notice'? You don't think that..." she trailed off, already dreading the answer to come.

"Yes Thalia. It means I have no idea when I will be able to return to you all."

That set Thalia off. Her father was a very arrogant god. In fact, Zeus may have the most arrogance of all the gods, and that would be saying something. That he would order them all back and into Olympus so suddenly, and yet tell them that they were forbidden to have any further contact with the mortal realm until he said so, was beyond logic.

"And just why is our father doing this?" she asked, anger beginning to tint her tone. Artemis shook her head solemnly.

"Apparently, Percy Jackson's refusal to be made a god has made an impact on his psych. He might think of this as an insult that cannot be tolerated, and so is ordering us all back as a kind of punishment."

"Punishment! Percy made an informed decision. Zeus has no business moping about what he decided."

"Alas my sister, I am afraid that your words bear little consequence to him."

Thalia took her turn to pace. She bolted up like she had been shocked by her won electricity, and then began her own rounds of furious pacing, mumbling to herself as her mistress had been doing barely a minute before. Artemis made no attempt to stop her, simply stared at the ground in solemn thought.

Finally, Thalia returned her gaze to Artemis, and took a deep breathe.

"My lady, what do you want us to do? If you are going to be gone for Zeus knows how long, where are we to stay?"

Artemis took her time in her reply. Thalia saw the divine gears working in her millenia old mind. Finally she rose from her bed and placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"Thalia I must go to a friend and ask something very important of him. Please watch the hunters while I am gone. I will not be too long."

"Who is this friend, my lady?" Thalia asked, genuine surprise on her face.

"You have already met him several times."

Thalia thought for a moment, and then her mouth flew open in surprise.

"Are you meaning your-"

She did not get a chance, for Artemis vanished in a golden flash of light...

**-Brotherhood Camp-**

Dinner had been finished some time ago. The meat of a freshly killed deer had filled many a hungry belly, and from a full day of training and camp life, over eighteen and a half empty bellies could pack a whole lot of meat and other delicacies.

There was also a large amount of drinks that were drunk during the meal. The Dr. Pepper, the Coca-cola, the Pepsi, and their assorted diet drinks filled one of the tables and many coolers as well. And the brothers had had their fill of the the tasty black drink.

But one downside of drinking a large amount of liquids is that eventually, those liquids remains, after nourishing all that they could, had to be expelled. And Micheal was in a bad need of dispelling of said liquids.

One of the issues of camp life was that facilities for human defecation disposal was rather lacking. beside doing one's business in a dug hole with hopefully some sort of cover around so another may not witness such gross, yet necessary acts, the only option was to find a place of cover, and perform the deed. The only witness would be the animals of the land itself, and the nature that watched him was as natural as the act he so desperately needed to perform.

And so he hunted for a suitable place in which to rid himself of excessive fluids. He knew he could go a good ways out and no one would bother to try and follow him, though who would? But he had a good reason for seeking a suitable place near the camp, for if there were anything the movies he had seen had taught him, it was that the monster always attacked at the moment of most vulnerability. And for a man, where else was he most vulnerable then when caught with his pants down...literally.

He only needed to look around for a minute or so before finding a clump of trees only a few score yards away from the camp. He would be quite within shouting distance, and he would also be very much alone for a little privacy.

Breathing a sigh of relief that only one that was about to find a moment of pure release could sigh, he unzipped his jeans. He looked around one last time, just in case a brother just so happened to be passing by, and then "whipped it out". He relaxed and let the flow begin.

He only looked down long enough to make sure he was not urinating on himself or anything living that might have been on front of him, and kept his eyes focused on the sky. Man, he thought. Those stars are looking good tonight.

He was already half-way finished, reveling in the pleasure of an emptying bladder. And that was when all hell broke loose. Maybe not quite complete hell, but for him, it would be very much memorable.

There was a sudden burst of light next to him. It was almost blinding, and Micheal could not see anything within it for a moment. Not because he was blinded, but because he suddenly shut his eyes. And he did not shut his eyes out of the brightness of the light. No, he suddenly shut them in spite of the burst of pain that ripped through him.

For when that burst of light came out of nowhere and surprised him, he still had his "thing" out. And the finger that was on his zipper, ready to zip him back up the moment he was done, ripped upward in surprise...

_"Son of a bitch!"_

He doubled over so far he threatened to completely fall flat on his face_. _His teeth were gritted together, and tears that he could not hold back even with tightly closed eyes dribbled downward. His breathe came in ragged gasps as the pain jabbed its way through him. He slowly unzipped himself and grasped his wounded organ. He would have sworn he drew blood.

He could not hold in a whimper of pain and grit his teeth furiously, desperate not to cry out in pain. He heard several footsteps nearby, and knew that he probably should draw his sword and be ready to fight. But when a man was wounded in this particular part of his body, combat was the last thing on his mind, even if it was a life and death situation. He gasped out several times as his vision finally began to somewhat clear and the tears stop flowing.

From his bent over position, he looked toward the location of the flash of light. His view was clear enough to make out the figure of what looked like a twelve year old girl, slightly glowing with what was obviously divine light. And when his view completely cleared, he saw the last person he wanted to see right now, for now he would never, _ever_ live it down.

I her case though, Artemis was rather sympathetic. She looked at Micheal with what was definitely an understanding sympathy.

"I seem to have come at a rather awkward moment..."

-0-

Orion was taking it easy for tonight. They all had had a rough several days, with these attacks on them and the death of several brothers. And so he authorized them to go hunting tonight, and bring back the largest deer they could kill. It was a most impressive animal, and the brothers had gorged themselves on meat tonight. Orion was pleased they could find the capability to celebrate and party even with recent events, but that was something he had learned in his time with male youth.

He chuckled at how Jason had eaten so much that he was doubled over walking back to his tent. How Darren had pulled the prank of pouring soda all over Lance when he stepped into his own tent. And Lance, being the son of Aphrodite, had taken the dare to run naked throughout the camp, holding his sword high and screaming like a banshee. Actually, Orion thought, that was rather disturbing.

At the moment thought, most of the boys were sleeping. Orion was at peace knowing that for tonight, the nightmares would be gone from them, and that the fellowship that they all had embraced was now taking it's place. Few things could have made him this proud, that they all have been through Hell itself and come out stronger and more bonded then ever.

Yes, that was it. That was what a father loved the most...

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough, and he turned toward his tent entrance tom see Micheal standing there, slightly bent over at the waist.

"Lord Orion, there is someone here to see you."

Orion looked back confused.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Micheal stepped back and the small figure of a twelve year old girl walked in. Orion's eyes widened at the sight of her. Then a smile crossed his face.

"My lady! What are you doing here at this hour?"

Artemis grinned at him in her twelve year old form, and then flashed brightly for a moment, becoming the young woman he was far more accustomed to. Orion, even after all these centuries, was still taken back by how beautiful she was. And how beautiful she would always be.

Unable to control himself, he walked forward until he was only inches from her, and then the two simultaneously leaned forward and kissed in a quick, tender kiss. Artemis wrapped hand around Orion's neck as he tenderly stroked her cheek. They continued to kiss for a minute before slowly breaking apart. Artemis smiled.

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I'll tell you."

Orion sat on his bed, gesturing Artemis to sit next to him. She did so, and took his hand in her's, stroking it.

"Orion, there has been a sort of...development. And I am afraid that it will affect us all for some time."

"What do you mean my lady?"

Artemis nit her lip. Orion was surprised at the gesture. Was his cool, concentrated love actually nervous about something. Artemis was always in control of herself. Never before had he ever seen her get out of control. And now here she was, trying to tell him something that made her hesitate, become nervous.

He had the dark feeling he was not going to like what he heard.

Artemis took a deep breathe and slowly spoke in a low tone.

"Orion, Zeus has ordered all gods and goddesses back to Olympus. And he has forbidden any contact with the mortal world until further notice."

Orion got the feeling of having his heart being squeezed. He became rock solid in his sitting position, his eyes suddenly boring dead ahead as his mind struggled to process the magnitude of what Artemis had told him. Artemis was suddenly frightened.

"Orion...Orion?"

Orion could not speak. Artemis was being...recalled? And she had no idea when she would return!

It was not like the mortal world, the world of the gods. For they were eternal, everlasting. And so "further notice" may very well mean that they would never again set foot upon the ground of the mortal realm for centuries. No...this could not be...

He opened his mouth to speak. His words came out in a harsh whisper, so unlike his usual powerful tone.

"Recalled..."

Artemis brushed a stray hair away and slowly nodded.

"And you have no idea when you shall return..." he growled. Artemis almost gulped in anticipation. It was unlike her to fear Orion. But the man truly could become a raging hurricane if he became violently angry. Even the divine goddess feared such anger.

"And...for...what...reason..." he growled even lower.

Artemis took a deep breathe and began to explain.

"Zeus has grown angry that Percy Jackson refused godhood. He sees it as an insult to the gods, and so he is recalling us all from the mortal world-"

"_DAMN THAT BASTARD!"_

Artemis flinched at the scream of rage that suddenly erupted from Orion's throat. The loving man that she knew was now it up by a flame, no, and inferno of anger. His muscles clenched and unclenched. Veins bulged within his neck, and his jaw was practically wired tight, as she could see the clenching in his cheeks as well.

Frantically, she placed a hand on his neck.

"Orion, please calm down."

_"That miserable son of a dog! Just who does he think he is!"_

Outside, she could hear the yelling of the brothers. Apparently, Orion was awakening them with his anger, and Artemis feared that the brothers might...misunderstand her intentions if they heard him screaming like this.

"Orion, _please_!"

At the pleading in her voice, Orion slowly calmed down somewhat. His muscles were still tighter then ever however, and his breathe came in angry gushes. Artemis placed her hands on both cheeks and guided his eyes toward hers. She was pleased to see the fire in them slightly damped when they met hers.

"Orion, you must calm down. Zeus is a very proud god, too proud, I will confess. But he is our leader, and so we must respect his wishes. I know you are angry, and I fear that you may very well do something that we both will end up regretting if you allow it to control you."

Orion continued to stare at her, lost in his head. He was always so in control, so confident and collected. For him to burst out in anger like this was unlike him, more akin to the Orion of millenia past. But Artemis stroked his cheek, and the fire in him gradually began to break and waver, his breathing returning to normal. He slowly leaned into her hand.

His eyes closed, and Artemis leaned in. Carefully, she pressed her lips against his, and felt them open invitingly. Both of their tongues began to duel for supremacy. Orion's hand wrapped around her waist and she allowed herself to be pulled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his muscled neck in the process.

They continued in this way for a moment, before Artemis gradually pushed him into a laying position, slowly laying her slim form upon his. Orion's mouth found her neck and she whimpered in love. The moment was like a spark to an inferno before the midnight sky.

But before they could go any farther, Artemis sighed and sat back up. Orion slowly complied. No, it would not be tonight. They would not truly feel each other this night. She had not yet revoked her oath. And so it would have to wait.

Artemis sighed once more but smiled at Orion. Orion found himself smiling back, any trace of rage or hate destroyed by the smile and eyes of the goddess next to him. The power over him she had...

"Orion, there is something rather important that I have to talk to you about."

Orion nodded. Artemis turned serious.

"While I am gone for Zeus knows, I have a special need that needs to be taken care of. Or rather, I need someone to watch over something precious to me."

"Go ahead, my lady. I am forever yours..."

-0-

Artemis finally got an arrangement settled, the point of her coming. Both she and Orion sat in silence for a while, contemplating the time ahead. While she would make a point to watch over him and the brothers, she would be powerless to aid them in the case of trouble.

Orion shook his head.

"What will happen while you are gone?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen when you are gone from the mortal world for a time. What will becomes of us?"

Artemis cocked her head in confusion.

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"I...I simply have a terrible feeling...that this may very well be the last time I lay eyes upon you. Alive at least."

Artemis slightly gasped.

"You cannot possibly be serious Orion! Nothing will happen while I am gone. Well, nothing that you cannot handle at the very least."

"I am not sure Artemis. The recent events trouble me greatly. What if there is something far more sinister involved in them. Something far more powerful than we anticipated."

Artemis shut her mouth. He had a point. For her to leave now may be very dangerous for them all. But she literally could not refuse an order from Zeus. That act would have dire consequences for them all, as Zeus did not tolerate insubordination.

But Orion was the most noble, most courageous, and most skilled fighter she knew. He could hunt down the most sly fox in a forest, and fight Nemesis herself to her death. He had proven himself worthy of her trust, her love, several times over.

No, there would not be need to worry. Orion would be alright. And all she loved here on the mortal realm besides him would be safe within his gaze. That was all the reassurance she needed.

She stroked his cheek.

"I have complete confidence in you Orion. I would not have made the request I made otherwise. I know you Orion. I _know_ you."

She was right about that, she was sure of it. Artemis was the heart of the hunt, the very incarnation of it. And Orion was the _soul_ of the hunt. _Her_ soul.

Orion simply nodded, and Artemis slowly rose from the bed.

"I will inform them now. You can expect them around this time tomorrow night. Please do not allow them to come to any harm Orion."

"They will not be hurt or maimed while in my care Artemis. I would swear that on the River Styx."

Artemis chuckled.

"A oath from you is more powerful than any oath made upon that river...goodbye for now Orion."

She gradually began to disappear in a brightening light. Just before she was gone, a smile crossed her face. A smile of love.

"I'll be watching..."

**-Huntress Camp-**

It had been several hours since Artemis broke the news to Orion. And now she was in her camp, trying to do the virtually impossible...

Trying to convince the hunters that what she planned was a good idea.

Normally, Artemis would be furious if someone told her idea was stupid or impossible. She was a very proud goddess, and did not take too kindly to being talked down to. But even she could not argue with her hunters when they were this fired up.

"My lady, you cannot be serious!" one of her hunters cried out.

"I am sorry, but I feel this is the safest option.

"But...but...you just_ can't_ be _serious_!" the hunter repeated.

"I am _quite_ serious."

Her words released a storm of words, as the huntresses, each and every single one of them, began to talk at once, all of them imploring her to find a better place for them. For Artemis had just told them that they would be staying in the one place they absolutely, positively, did not want to go.

They would be staying...with the brotherhood.

Even Thalia was not completely on the ball with her. Though she was a lot more restrained then the rest of the girls. Even then, she could sense the dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Artemis, while I respect your judgment, isn't this just a little bit...rash?"

"What do you mean Thalia?"

"We were at war with them just the other year. And even though we have had some more 'peaceful' relations with them, we would still be trying to kill each other more then live with each other."

"And that is precisely what you will not try to do. I gave Orion my express permission to discipline any huntress that causes any trouble."

There was a stunned silence from the huntress. Artemis was actually leaving them under Orion's command? A _man_?

Artemis sensed she better diffuse the bomb before it blew.

"And I also have his word that any brothers that try to do the same to you shall be dealt with just as harshly."

There was still a stunned silence. It seemed as thought the hunters had simply been mentally blown by what they were being asked to do. To live with their arch-rivals. To eat with their arch-rivals. To _sleep_ with their arch-rivals.

"I refuse to do this..." a cold voice spoke. Artemis turned to see who would so blatantly defy her, and sighed silently when she saw who it was.

Lisa stood there, the most defiant of them all. Her eyes burned with anger, and her jaw clenched with rage. Artemis did not bother to call her on her defiance of her wishes. For she knew that Lisa would have reason to hate the brotherhood more then any of them. She slowly walked over to the defiant huntress.

"Lisa, I know what they did to you those days. I understand your anger, your resentment."

"No...no you do not, my lady."

"Yes I do Lisa. And I know that wounds such as your do not heal so easily. But you must trust me on this. The brotherhood has changed much from when they and us warred with one another."

Lisa stared into Artemis's eyes. She slowly licked her lips in thought.

"They killed our sisters..." she spoke softly. Artemis nodded.

"Yes they did. And we killed their brothers. We both did extreme damage to each other. We both tore the hearts out of each other. And we both have histories with the other side that drove us to our respective factions, beyond our mere genders."

Then she spoke louder, addressing them all.

"The brotherhood is not at all unlike us. They were brought together by a sense of belonging, just as us. Many of them suffered at the hands of the opposite gender, just as many of us did. Our past experiences forged our two groups into what they are now. And it has caused hatred, strife between us."

She paused to let that sink in.

"So think of this as a way of getting over such differences. For we are virtually one and the same. We have so much more in common with the brotherhood then we have differences. So I beg each of you to try and get along with them, and maybe, just maybe, this anger will subside."

She turned back to Lisa.

"Do you understand Lisa?"

Lisa did not reply, only slowly nodded. Artemis patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"You can all trust Lord Orion," she spoke aloud once more. "For he is an honorable man, and I trust him to keep you safer more than even Camp Half-Blood. In fact, I can think of no safer place for you girls to be then under his protection."

She allowed all that to be heard and understood, and then slowly walked back toward her tent, shouting back at them to make ready for breaking camp tomorrow morning. And then she sent a silent prayer to the fates for their safety...

**-Brotherhood Camp-**

Meanwhile, at the same time, a rather more vocal battle was going back and forth between the brotherhood. And the brotherhood, being boys, were tending to show their anger in a little more...blatant fashion.

"The huntresses are going to be doing what!" a brother called out.

"The huntresses will be staying with us for the time being. We are merging camps in order to ensure mutual safety of our two groups due to the absence of Artemis."

A moment later, a reply came shooting back.

"With all due respect Lord Orion, but that's bullshit!"

Orion turned in the direction of the shout.

"No my child, it is not 'bullshit', as you so blatantly claim. It is rather a very intelligent conclusion. Because of her absence, the huntress will be left without a divine protector. And seeing as I am about three quarters divine, I am simply the best person to go to."

"Why the hell would she ask us for help, when she has her brother, who is a full god, and a full smart-ass!"

"Because all the gods are being recalled, including her brother. As I said, the entire immortal world is shut off to mortals, and that includes us and the huntresses."

There was a round of quiet murmuring about the information. Apparently, it was still hitting home that the gods were having some sort of "pride healing" session or some strange thing like that, all because some mortal refused to be made a god.

"I still can't believe Zeus got his panties in a twist all because somebody made an independent choice of refusing him. Seriously, what's wrong with that guy?" a brother asked.

"Maybe he got a lighting bolt stuck in his ass!" another shouted.

There was a round of laughter, and not even Orion could refuse to join in. It was really quite funny, the way's these boys could joke and yet be so serious at the same time. But eventually, the atmosphere returned to it's dark and angry feel.

"So where are these girl going to be staying anyway?"

"With us. I have told you that several times now."

"No Orion, you don;'t understand. We're not gonna be...sharing our tents with them?"

Orion grumbled in annoyance. Sometimes...

"No, they will have their own tents, and you will not be forced to share yours with them. Granted, that probably would not happen in the first place."

"Not unless they want a knife in their neck," one of them shouted. Orion got a deathly glare upon him at that moment, being stirred to action by that comment.

"I want to make it perfectly clear, that under no circumstances, are you to attack, harm, or otherwise demean the huntresses in any way, shape, or form."

There was yet another stunned silence. Then the storm broke.

"Are you serious!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What if they try to kill one of _us_ first!"

That was a question that warranted a response.

"If the huntresses attempt to do any of the things I described, then you are to report immediately to myself or Jason. The matter will be dealt with on the spot."

There were several glances toward Jason, who stoically did not react to the charge laid upon him. He rather expected it.

Orion then placed his hands on his hips, taking a more parental stance then a commander's. It was often a thing he did when he wanted to get a message across over personal channels, rather then as the leader of the brotherhood.

"My boys, I know that we have had our fight with the huntresses. But that war of ours was a manipulated conflict, orchestrated by forces outside our immediate control. But that was dealt with. It is over. And while I know that resentment like what you may have does not simply fade away, I urge you all to at least try to show some decency. If we can find some moral ground with them...and I think we may see quite a bit...then we may have some peace at last."

He left it at that and simply ordered them to go about their activities, and that they could expect the huntresses, without Artemis, tomorrow night.

-0-

She was gone now...

She was gone and they didn't know how long it would be until she came back...

And Thalia Grace was afraid...

So afraid...

Artemis had finally left for Olympus hours ago, not daring to keep their father waiting any longer. Thalia had not been able to sit still, forever worrying about what her departure would leave them. They would be without her guidance, her wisdom. The hunters would be without a strong leader, as lost as flies in the wind.

But Artemis had shown such confidence in Thalia. She had placed her hands on Thalia's shoulders, looked into her eyes, smiled, and told her that as long as Thalia was there, the hunters would be as safe as they could be at the moment. She further reassured her that Orion would see them cared for, and they would not have to fear anything while in his care.

But even the powerful words of Artemis herself could not quell the fear in her heart. A dark cloud was hanging in the air, and Thalia feared it would be only a matter of time before the storm erupted completely.

But even in the air of all this, she still had a hope. It was a small hope, but it was there, like the light torchlight in the darkest pit. That the two groups may come together as one, for maybe just briefly, and unite. Against what, she had no idea, but if the feeling in her gut told her something, then their alliance would be something that would have to be stout..._very_ stout.

But if the comments made by her sisters all around her were any indication of their true feelings, then that little come to terms would be a long way off...

The night had fallen, and so she was leading them due south, toward the camp of the brotherhood, as told her by Artemis. The night was calm and peaceful, no sign of trouble, though she ordered several of the hunters to have their weapons out and ready. The recent troubles, including the attack during the meeting, showed clearly that there was at least something afoot.

The groups made it's way at a comfortable pace through the countryside, making sure to stick to the darker sides of the area. Their legs pumped, and their lungs took in the cool air. It was a rather nice feeling for her, to be able to run with her sisters in the pleasant evening. It would be even more enjoyable if they were not fearing what may be on the other side of the hills, waiting to strike.

But soon, all too soon, she heard the call of voices. Male voices. She grit her teeth.

Finally they came upon the camp. Thalia stopped and signaled a halt, stopping the huntresses from running right into the camp itself by accident, and thereby stopping sure bloodshed. She then looked at their new home for however long it would be.

It was extremely similar to their own. Tents were set up in a rather square pattern. A large fire was burning in the center, and around it, many brothers were heard chatting or eating. Thalia growled in annoyance. They probably came at the worst possible time to interrupt a boy...when he was eating.

Reluctantly, she reached into her pack and drew out a horn. Raising it to her lips, she blew...

-0-

The brother's heads all jerked up at the sound of a strange horn being blown. But confusion immediately turned to realization, and then a collective sound of curses, oaths, and growls filled the air. Orion came, walking speedily out of his tent, his armor on, as if he were expecting trouble from either side. He saw Jason and Jason immediately got to his feet, sensing what was coming.

"Jason, you are with me." He need not have said anything else.

Jason was on his feet in a heartbeat, already strapping his sword sheath to his side. _Can't be too careful_, he thought. He passed his brothers, who were on their feet, staring up at the hill were the huntresses were now gathered, and Jason could already feel the "glare war" that started the moment the two groups got sight of each other.

Dutifully, he followed Orion up the hill toward the gathering girls. Orion moved with determined purpose, as if he were ready from the start to lay the ground rules and get the huntresses settled in. Jason almost had to break ito a jog to follow him closely.

They reached the huntresses, some of whom where tense at the sight of Orion and Jason so boldly marching to them. Jason saw Thalia at the head of their column, and gave a slight nod. She reciprocated. Orion stood to his full height.

"Lady Artemis has informed me of the situation. I am happy to welcome you all as under the temporary care of the brotherhood."

"We do not need your 'care' _male_," a huntress somewhat sneered. Orion did not react. He obviously had to be expecting something like this.

"I know that none of you are very happy about this. I will not deny that many of my brothers are quite willing to simply let you all run off on your own. But I have contradictory wishes. Artemis has commanded you all to stay with us, and I trust that none of you will be questioning her judgment?"

There was no reply. Orion took it as a sign and continued.

"Therefore, I am assuming temporary command of both the brotherhood and the hunt. Miss Grace," he called for Thalia's attention.

"Yes, Lord Orion?" Thalia asked. Jason was surprised to hear honest submission in her voice.

"You are the hunt's lieutenant, as far as I can recall. You are therefore directly second to me, and will take care of the more mundane needs of the hunt."

"Yes Lord Orion."

Several of the huntresses seemed shocked that Thalia was seeming to willingly submit to Orion's authority. But Jason was pleased. Despite his feelings, if the tables had been turned, and he ordered to obey Artemis's commands, he would have done the same as her.

"You will not raise trouble," Lord Orion suddenly had a deadly serious tone to his voice. The huntresses seemed to sense his seriousness, and Jason thought he could hear a collective gulp emanate from them. He couldn't not help but grin in amusement.

"You will not attack any of the brothers, nor attempt to threaten, coerce or otherwise demean them in any way, shape, or form. Likewise, if any of my brothers do what I have listed to you, you are to report it immediately to either myself or Jason. It will be dealt with on the spot without hesitation."

Jason would have sworn the huntresses might have looked at Orion with just a little more respect with those words. And then, to what seemed like everybody's shock, Orion gave them a warm smile.

"As long these wishes are obeyed, none of you will receive any trouble from us. You are free to train, hunt and do as you will. You may move among us if you so desire, and I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. Provided you answer mine."

Then he pointed toward an empty area bordering the brotherhood's camp.

"Miss Grace, would you be so kind as to lead your sisters down to that area? I had it cleared this afternoon of any problems. You will find it somewhat prepared for your sisters."

Thalia seemed surprised.

"Yes Lord Orion. Come on girls."

The huntresses slowly made their way past Jason. Thalia spared him a respectful look, and an even more respectful look toward Orion. Most of the huntresses did not look at either of them, thought he did not see any death glares either. Lord Orion setting the rules and yet welcoming them warmly may have made a slight impression.

As the huntresses made their way toward their ordered campsite, within the brotherhood camp, a loud voice called out.

"Welcome to your worst nightmares, ya' little hussies!"

They were pure fighting words. The huntresses tensed, and hands flew to swords and bows. But Before they could utter a cry of retaliation, a loud voice came booming down from their former position.

"Enough! That will be al out of you!"

Orion. And when Orion screamed at someone, he screamed. The voice seemed to startle even the huntresses, who forgot their weapons and stared in shock at Orion, who was pointing in the direction of the shouted insult.

Orion suddenly blazed off at a dead run toward the camp. Jason did not even bother to pursue, simply allowing Orion to sort this one out. He heard screaming fro the camp, and guessed that Orion might have found his culprit. Jason really did not care who it was, only that it was dealt with with minimum bloodshed.

He shouted toward Thalia to hurry up and get their camp set up. Lights out would not be too far off.

**Several Hours later**

Jason let out a long sigh. The huntresses had set up their tents and all seemed to crowd into them, not daring to even bother to explore their new surroundings. He figured the fact that their rivals camped not twenty yards away might have had something to do with it.

He sat by the fire, listening to it's crackling, it's hypnotic feel. He always enjoyed sitting by the fire late at night, when most of the brotherhood was asleep, and simply listening to the fire and whatever music nature decided to provide that night. It was one of those peaceful moments when he could think and fight any battles within that needed to be fought.

Despite the recent events, the death of his brothers, the attacks by that girl who might still be within the darkness of the woods, he felt at peace. Strange that he would, considering all the things they had to worry about. But there was something about sitting by the fire, bathing in it's warm and yellow glow, and hearing the cackling and sounds of nature**. **But here he was, almost asleep as he sat there, and simply enjoying the moment as it was presented to him.

He looked out toward the camp of the huntresses, wondering if they even came out for their dinner. He was sure that they could fend for themselves, and they should at least know how to care for themselves in terms of the necessities. But if there was an attack on the camp at any time, he knew that Orion would sound the alarm, and protect them as well as the brothers.

Were they worth protecting though? That was the question. They had both gone through so much in their brief contact with each other. But maybe there was something that Orion saw that the rest of them simply could not quite see. Maybe not yet at any rate.

He forced the thought from his mind. Tonight, he would refuse to think of anything complicated until he went to sleep. He wanted to enjoy the beauty of the night as long as he possible could.

He would let his dreams take him were they will...

**-Dawn-**

The night had past without dreams...

And Jason could not be more content with that.

Some people liked to dream. The darkness of sleep seemed lonesome to them without something to entertain them. But the people who had such dream usually did not have nightmares. And the nightmares that were possible with people in the world that the brotherhood lived in were usually not the dreams that the usual person would have liked to have.

Monsters...

People did not like to have dreams of monsters. And the monsters that he had faced down, beasts from within the bowls f Hades itself, were scarier than any bogeyman in the closet, or under the bed. Why? Because they were absolutely real. Jason bore the scars upon his body to prove it.

But he had also learned that the worst monsters were not the beasts of Hades. They were far worse than anything the imagination could think up. And the scariest thing lf all was that the world of the Olympians could not possibly have spawned anything like them.

Humanity...humanity was the worst monster of them all.

But for now, Jason had only one thing upon his mind. Actually, his mind was not only on it, but also his stomach.

Sustenance. He required food. And if the rumbling in his stomach was of any truth, he would need a rather large amount of food, or he would be paying the rest of the day, for eating lightly.

He threw open the tent and began to make his way toward the center of the brotherhood section of the camp. As he did, he glanced toward the huntresses camp. And this time they were out and about.

Several of them were around a campfire, most likely eating something that they made up. He did not see Thalia, but he assumed she was in the main tent, since she was essentially the commander of the huntresses in Artemis's absence, due to protocol.

No matter, he would deal with whatever he had to with her later. As for now, he needed some meat and bread within his body, or else he simply would be a pain in the ass the whole day. Granted, he probably was slightly a pain in the ass usually, but he sure never heard any of the brothers talking about that. He cracked a grin at that thought.

The cooler with leftover meat from the other night was open, and Jason quickly scooped up a chunk of deer meat. Warming it over the fire that had recently been started by Darren, and who was still blowing on his fingers for whatever reason, and then proceeded to devour it as if he were a wolf with a carcass all to itself. Darren finished cooling his hands and gazed upon his lieutenant with confusion at first, then chuckled.

"Might want to slow down there, LT. ya' might choke yourself."

Jason did not answer immediately. Not with food that needed eating. Then he grinned at Darren, grease covering his mouth.

"When I am hungry, you do not get between me and food. I trust you found that out a long time ago?"

Darren was lost in remembrance and then grunted.

"Yeah, I remember...all too well..."

Jason simply chuckled and drank some soda he managed to save from the other night. More and more brothers were becoming active, and most of them seemed to be already buckling on their armor for some training. Soon, the clang of swords, axes, and spears filled the air. Jason decided he could use a little exercise to burn off the huge meal of last night.

Buckling on his armor, he slowly took his sword. For some reason, he found himself staring down at the blade. He always kept it extremely clean, and saw his reflection in the mirror of the blade.

He stared back at himself, and tried to picture the reflection of that scared and hopeless boy of years ago. Before Lord Orion had found him, and saved him, he had suffered such abuse. He remembered feeling worthless, a mere toy for somebody's amusement. And then Lord Orion had found him.

Orion had trained him. He had showed him the way of honor, of fearless courage. He gave him a purpose, a life. He gave him a brotherhood, boys that he identified with, fought with, lived with. _Truly_ lived with.

It was quiet times like these, before the day began, the he remembered just what Orion had done for them all. And he prayed to the fates that Orion would continue to do the same for others as long as he still breathed this world's air. And chances were that that would be a very long time.

Stepping out of his tent, he scanned some suitable opponents. Most of the boys were in the training area outside of camp. It was a nest of swords that flashed and glittered in the sunlight. Jason walked toward the area, and grinned when he saw what was just beginning for a challenge.

In one corner, a free for all between four brothers was being fought. It was a jumbled mess of fighters, all hacking and slashing at each other for supremacy. Jason watched their battle for a moment and nodded his head. The four brothers sparring all were in very good form, as far as fighting off three other people in a wild fight could allow at least. Situations like that called for some rather wild styles of sword-play.

But an idea got into his head. Jason was always looking for a challenge. And now he saw one. It was like a ripe fruit just begging to be plucked and eaten into. Jason's hand gripped his sword tighter even as he made his way toward the mass fight.

"You four, stop right there!" he called.

The four fighters immediately stopped fighting, and looked over at Jason. They might have thought there was something wrong that he was going to point out, as was usually the case. But Jason had his special grin on, and the brothers sensed that this was not a correction.

This was a challenge...

"You four were fighting each other really well. I gotta say, a foursome is a tough thing."

The brothers laughed. Jason then turned serious, and the brothers suddenly lost their cheerful smiles.

"Now, I want you four to attack again. Only all four of you. Against me."

"You mean a one on four battle, LT?" one of them asked. Jason nodded.

"Exactly. And do _not_ hold back."

The brothers looked at each other, and then at Jason. Grins breaking out over their faces.

"You sure you want that LT?"

Jason growled.

"Are you four warriors or not! Come get some!"

The four slowly maneuvered their way around Jason, taking a very good square formation around him. Jason did not counter this, allowing them to have their advantage. A challenge really needed to be a challenge if it was to be amusing.

What he was doing was somewhat giving in to hubris. Orion had warned him against having too much pride. But he also gave him a even better warning, one that Jason had taken to heart, and instilled in each brother.

_"Too much pride is deadly, Jason. It gets so many people killed. But what most will not tell you is that too little pride is just as bad. Without pride, we would not have the drive to improve ourselves. We would simply be sheep, waiting for slaughter at the hands of wolves. But with just enough pride..._we_ are the wolves."_

Jason twirled his sword in his hands a few times, for dramatic effect. The brothers around the five of them had stopped sparring, intending to watch this extreme test. And Jason hoped to the fates that the huntresses were watching as well. If he showed his skill here, then he might receive less problems from them if he had to deal in any way significant with them. Which was highly possible.

The air was tense with anticipation. The four had completed their pre-fight maneuvering, and there were sharp breathes inhale just before they made their move.

Suddenly one of them burst forward, his sword in the air, ready to pretend that he was going to take his lieutenant's head off. That would not have been a threat if it had been only him that charged. But another one saw did the smart thing and attacked him at the same time. But what they did not anticipate was the fact that they both were in the opposite direction of the other. And that was what Jason used to his advantage.

Just before the two made contact, he jumped back, and swiped at the leg guards of the one of his left. This surprised the boy, and tripped him up, sending him essentially headbutting the mid-section of the boy whom had been charging from the other side. Before one could bat their eye, both brothers were on the ground. And Jason hardly made a real move yet.

With a cry of rage, the other two shot forward. The one on the right struck repeatedly at Jason's upper body. At the same time=, brother that was farther away and still standing, charged and made his strikes lower, seeing his brother had the foe occupied at the top. And so he would compound his enemy by attacking the lower area of his body.

It was a smart move. Jason was going to break a sweat with these guys for sure. And the two on the ground would not be on the ground for very long.

Pushing himself, he forced his blade to act as an extension of himself, almost allowing it to think for itself, to essentially be one with his weapon. A sword without a warrior was meaningless. A warrior without a sword was meaningless.

Well, without a sword in his heart at least. But without a physical sword, he was at a bad disadvantage.

He parried the blows as fast as he could, and jumped back to put some distance between himself and his opponents. One of the ways to fight group of foes when one was as badly outnumbered as him was to try and keep them all on one side, which was very difficult to do with four of them. If they played their cards right, then they could very well overwhelm Jason. They were trained well enough to act on instinct with each other, and cover each other when necessary.

As the two brothers came at him again, the other two on the ground got over their daze. They hopped up and ran toward the scuffle even as Jason fought off the two already on him. He almost grinned with delight. This was what he _lived_ for. For the thrill of the challenge. Jason twirled between the two brothers, putting him on their left flank, one last bit of dodging before the other two got to him. And that was when he struck.

He lashed out his sword, smacking the armored backside of the opponent immediately in front of him. His foe's shoulder was too him, since when he twirled, he surprised the boy with his unexpected foot-work. He would have to remind them of that afterward, the way that the maneuvering of one's feet can win or break fights, in terms of positioning. But for now, he would settle for pounding his back with his sword.

The boy cried out and fell to a knee, his back arched in pain. Jason then drove his blade into the boy's equally armored chest, and forced the air from him. The boy went down, his sword dropping from his hand. Chances were that this one would be out for the fight. But that still left him outnumbered three to one. Still not good odds for anyone.

The three then went at him full force, seeing their numbers drop as dangerous in the face of so lethal an opponent. Jason had to now parry three blades instead of just two, which, for his efforts, he felt sweat break out of the skin brow. He ducked beneath the blade of one of them, and flung his leg out, tripping the one to his left. He went down even as the one next to him attacked. Jason was slightly bent over, not having time to fuilly recover before facing the sword of another. But he used it to his advantage, throwing himself up, with his opponent's blade parried above his head, and thus his foe's blade was flung upward, giving Jason just enough time to drive his forehead into the nose of the brother.

The brother's head shot back, and blood began to trickle from his now wounded nose. Morgan would be able to fix him right up in a heartbeat. There was no animosity between the brotherhood for fighting injuries during training. They never struck at vulnerable parts of the body, nor exposed flesh, thought they were well trained in doing so.

Now he had cut down the numbers to two. But if that was any indication, it was that the remaining two would be fighting hard as if they were fighting for their lives. And they did.

A fury of strikes and more than a few stabs came at him. Jason breathed forcefully as he parried and struck them down. Now it was getting intense. As the fight reached it's peak, with all three going to their max, Orion himself would have trouble following their attacks. Which was just the way the brotherhood liked it.

then Jason performed an unconventional tactic. He jumped back once more, and as the two brothers rushed to attack him, determined not to let him have any sort of breathing room, he thrust himself forward into a roll on the ground. He rolled right between the two brothers, who skidded to brake and then flipped around, in order to keep pressure on him. But Jason had all the time he needed.

As he rose up from his crouched position, he flung his sword out, knocking it out of the hand of the brother closest to him. And then his hand still gripping the sword lashed out in a straight punch, right into the forehead of the brother. Light flashed in the boy's eyes before he hit the ground. Morgan was going to have some visitors tonight.

The other brother was still coming. Jason simply raised his sword at the boy's throat. But the brother stopped just in time, with the blade inches from his throat. Jason grinned. For a brief moment, the two regarded each other.

A grin slowly spread on Jason's face. At the same time a determined, yet friendly smile grew on the brother's face.

"You surrender?" Jason asked. The boy only grinned wider.

"With all possible respect, lieutenant...rot in Hell."

Jason cocked his head and smiled.

"That was exactly what I wanted to hear..."

The boy's sword flew up and knocked Jason's blade away from his throat, and the he lunged forward, his blade beginning to arch forward toward him just as it finished it's previous blow. Jason ducked his head, allowing the blade to harmlessly pass over his head. And then he forced his legs forward, while still bent over. And he took the brother full in the waist.

The brother certainly did not expect this, as Jason flung the boy over his shoulders, his powerful legs and torso throwing the brother over his head. Only to land on the top of his head, and roll down to his body. Jason heard a loud grunt and the boy was suddenly vulnerable. Jason twirled around and placed his sword on the back of the brother's throat as he looked up.

"And that is all folks!"

The brother looked at him for a moment before nodding, accepting defeat.

There was a silence all around him. The other brothers were all grinning from ear to ear, pleased with the brilliant show that Jason had just demonstrated. And a large man stood behind them nodding his head in approval.

_That boy has exceeded every standard I ever set_, Orion thought. _Could he be even better than myself?_

Then a gradual clap slowly came up from the brothers around the small battlefield. Jason watched them clap for a moment, before raising his sword in triumph, taken by the moment.

Slowly the four brothers got up and joined the clapping. There was not animosity in their eyes in the slightest. Jason nodded at each one of them, making sure he showed them proper reverence, just as they had done for him.

Jason allowed himself to bask in the moment of glory rightfully earned and then turned to the four boys around him.

"See me tonight, and I will tell you guys what you did right, and where you guys need to improve. I might show some tricks while I am at it."

They grinned.

"Will do, LT."

Orion, behind the main cluster smiled.

_They have such reverence for him. And it is not reverence that he has not failed to prove he earns._

Lost in thought, Orion thought back. To all the times he fought Jason in training. Before even a single brother had joined, before the brotherhood had even been formed psychically. All the days that Jason had fought, toiled beneath his guidance. Learning all that Orion had to teach him, before experimenting with techniques of his own, and earning his scars like a trophy to show his victories.

He now knew he would never have to fear for the brotherhood. Even if he were to fall, they would be safe. This boy...his practical_ son_...was ready if needed.

Then the clapping and hooting died out, and Orion snapped back to reality. Seeing the cause of the disturbance, his eyebrows raised in surprise, though not unpleasant surprise.

Thalia Grace, the current leader of the hunters, was standing nearby. She watched the celebrating boys without expression, even as they gradually noticed her. What they probably saw that so caught their attention was the fact that she was standing there with a sword in her hand.

Behind her, several hunters were there as well, though unarmed. They may have been there to back up their lieutenant in case any boy got too angry at what he might see as an 'invasion of turf'.

Jason noticed this as well. Seeing the sword in her hand, his own sword was instinctively gripped tighter. Thalia grinned and her intent was made all too apparent by her actions. She was slowly moving toward Jason.

Several brothers moved in front of him, hands on their swords. But Jason recognized her intentions, and chuckled. Placing his hands on the two brothers that had ruched in front of him, he slowly pushed them aside.

"Let her through!" he commanded. And the brothers slowly obeyed, parting like the Red Sea of Abrahamic mythology.

Thalia then entered the arena formed by spectators. She grinned at Jason.

"Saw your little fight there."

Jason grinned, a rather reckless grin.

"Impressed are we?"

"Somewhat..."

One of Jason's eyebrows shot up.

"Somewhat?"

"They were, after all, only boys."

There was several snarls, almost animal-like anger at that comment. The hunters looked at Thalia as if she had lost it. She was spouting fighting words in the middle of the wolf's jaws. And her hand was right in the middle of it.

Jason still had his grin on his face though, and took a stance. He pointed his sword tip at Thalia.

"Think you can do better, do ya' little missy?"

Thalia did not even bat an eye.

"Oh, you have no idea, my friend."

Jason grinned even wider.

"Well...time to prove it then."

Thalia smiled and raised her sword to a fighting position.

"That is exactly what I came here for..."

The two grinned and braced themselves, frozen for a moment in their chosen stances. Several more of the huntresses arrived and stood by the brothers to watch, the brotherhood not even noticing their presence. All eyes and thought were toward the two commanders, about to duke it out in the human ring.

Jason had beaten Thalia in real combat before, during the final battle of the war between brotherhood and the hunt. But in that time, just how much better had Thalia gotten? Jason was going to take no chances. He was going to fight this one like it was a life and death situation. Just like he fought most fights anyway.

During an arranged fight, there is usually a moment just before the action begins. Before the fists start flying, the swords start clanging, or whatever instruments of combat are being used. There is that moment when the two fighters look deep into the eyes of one another. They look into each others eyes and try to find some sort of weakness within their resolve, some sort of advantage they might gain from their opponent.

But during this fight, Jason did not see any such weakness in Thalia's eyes. Instead he saw resolve. A powerful resolve, an almost burning flame within her electric blue eyes. And for once Jason thought he was looking into himself, into the resolve he always carried within himself, implanted there by Lord Orion himself.

Was he looking into the eyes of a pure equal?

He did not have time to contemplate her, for it was at this moment that Thalia lunged and twirled with her blade, using her speed and swing to add extra force into her attack. And Jason countered accordingly.

He swung his own blade as forcefully as he could, parrying her strike with everything he had. Their two blades met in a huge clang of steel on steel. Jason would not have been surprised to see their swords be destroyed by the force of their blow. But the craftsmanship was incredible, and the two blades stayed firm. Which was good, as the strikes that followed put the previous fight to shame.

Thalia was every bit as acrobatic as Jason. She came at him from all angles, forcing him to twist and turn and match her. This was not a fight. This was a dance with swords. Both him and Thalia were engaging in an acrobatic dance of steel and death. And the loser would be the one that slipped first. Jason was determined as hell that it would not be him.

Thalia gave him a diagonal strike and Jason parried accordingly. Before he could counterattack, she twirled in place and slashed at his lower right torso, and Jason once more blocked it. He mentally snarled.

_She had gotten a LOT faster since last we fought..._

But as she had been very much in practice, so had he. And when she once more attempted her twirling dance of death, he was ready. Her sword slashed out, and Jason leaned back, allowing the blade to pass mere centimeters from his lower chin. It was an incredibly gutsy move, and it suddenly put him in a extremely advantageous place for a precious second.

He used it to jab his blade toward her cheek. And it made contact. He did not cut her forcefully, but aimed it so almost all his blade missed. But he left a cut mark on her usually perfect cheek, and Thalia was taken back slightly by the wound, which trickled blood. But Jason was surprised to see her hardly affected by the wound, as she immediately went back on the offensive.

His time she went for his lower areas, places he could not block quite as well. And this damn huntress knew it, and was taking advantage of it. Jason had to concede that she was a little more acrobatic then him, given her lithe female form had much more natural ability to perform such tricks. And she was using it to her advantage.

Jason felt her blows coming harder and harder, and to his disgrace, he found himself not able to block all of them quite in time. She was getting closer and closer to him, and finally made contact with an unarmored part of his thigh.

Jason grunted as he felt the tip of her steel slice through his flesh. His teeth grit together and prevented a yelp of pain. Adrenaline also helped to dull the pain, but he would have a stinging sensation throughout the fight. Not that that would slow him down in the least though.

Thalia suddenly jumped back, and Jason was sort of glad for a breather. Both of them stared at each other, trying to catch their breathe. Both of them had been wounded, Thalia in the cheek, Jason in the leg. But Jason reckoned that his leg wound was probably the worse of the two, considering that actually might hamper him.

She had gotten a _lot_ better. He would have to really up his game on her...

He needed a delaying tactic, something to get her off guard.

So he thought up the first thing that came to his mind...

He tried to flatter her. He grinned through the panting.

"You've really got a whole lot better since last time."

She grinned in response.

"I hope so. I've been training as hard as possible since we last fought."

"It shows."

"Thanks..."

He wiped some sweat off his forehead and brushed it off. Thalia chuckled.

"Getting tired?"

"You wish, huntress."

"Well, if you are, we can always-"

_NOW!_

Jason suddenly burst at a run, and let out the loudest battle cry he could, a deep guttural roar. He ignored the wound in his leg as he pounded toward Thalia. It was his attempt to suddenly burst out at her when she thought herself temporarily at a truce with him, and catch her off guard. Then he hoped to finish her with a blow to the chest, or several quick follow up attacks right after. it sounded good in his mind.

But he did not expect to be charging toward Thalia and, right before he got to her, be suddenly airborne in a 'superman' pose.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Apparently, as he charged with expectation of catching her off guard, she allowed him to close the distance, and then suddenly dove into a slide. And it was her that caught him off guard, and used her momentum to shove his legs out from under him. And now she slid beneath his flying form, and Jason saw nobly the cold, hard ground moment's before-

"Oof!"

Jason hit the ground. But he knew that Thalia was, by all possible chances, already on her feet and coming at him. That was what he would be doing at least. And he rolled in his position. It was a very good thing to do, for Thalia's blade emerged from the air above where he was at, and slashed downward, seeking armored back, but finding only dirt.

Jason rolled again, his heart pounding fiercely with the fact that he was at a terrible disadvantage. This was not a situation he usually found himself in. As he did so, Thalia's blade came upon him once more, and he narrowly avoided being pretend shish kabob.

Then he rolled onto his back, and allowed Thalia to position herself for another strike. The he kicked out both legs, driving them into her chest. Thalia grunted in pain and was forced back several feet, allowing Jason to lunge forward to his feet and immediately launch his own offensive against her. Jason struck again and again, making a point never to strike the same place twice in a row. He needed to overwhelm the huntress, a tactic that would be very hard to do, but seemed his only option.

Thalia was straining, her teeth ground tight, and her muscles bulging as she held her sword as tight as she could. For her to lose her blade now would signify the end of the battle. And she was determined to make a stand for the hunt, right here in the midst of the so she fought back just as bitterly as Jason.

She threw herself forward, with Jason's sword locked on her own, and forced Jason back a foot or two. Then began to slash more viciously then ever. She seemed to have the same idea Jason had. Overwhelm the others defenses and get in a hit before they break off. But at the rate that they were fighting, that did not seem like it was going to happen.

They fought in this way for several minutes, without let-up. Neither fighter felt the extension of their efforts. All their focus was set upon beating their opponent.

And at that moment, Thalia made her swipe just a little too wide, and Jason was quick to capitalize.

As she swung, Jason ducked under the blade, and instead of attacking, he flicked his blade up ass it passed overhead. Her sword was flicked upward, over her head. Thalia gasped in surprise as Jason suddenly exploded forward and grabbed the sword in her hand, now past her shoulder. And with a twist, he forced it out of her hand.

Then, before anyone could react, he suddenly held both swords in a scissor like position around her throat. And the battle was over.

Thalia did not seem to be able to immediately process what just happened. Granted, neither than Jason. He had acted completely on instinct and opportunity, something he had honed for years. If he had forgotten he was only sparring, the head of the girl in front of him would be flying.

But at the moment, they were both only catching their breathe, and suddenly realizing that their faces were remarkably close to one another. In fact, their lips were but inches apart.

Talk about awkward...especially in front of their respective groups.

Jason could not help but notice her eyes were really beautiful, especially this close. That electric look to them, with a sky-blue tint to them, made him almost paralyzed. Which was weird, as he had never felt anything like this before. For anyone. The only girl that he had not had rather bad terms with was Garret's sister, Elizabeth, and he had not had much contact with her at all.

But right here, in front of her at point-black range, he could not help but notice that this was a very beautiful creature before him. She was a warrior, pure and simple. Her attitude, her looks, he freaking_ aura_. Pure fighter.

And something that refused to give up, that kept fighting no matter what the circumstances, at least when they were invoked in a real life or death situation, was something that was made just that much more beautiful to Jason.

Something he could almost kiss...

Her breathe felt really good on his lips...

Her mouth as slightly parted...

And the urge to do it was very strong...

But no matter how powerful the urge to do so, self-control was something of a high virtue in the brotherhood. And so it was completely natural that Jason would overcome it.

His slowly unraveled his swords, and stepped back. Thalia knew the extent of what happened. Sher had been beaten once more by Jason. This time with most of both the hunters and the brotherhood watching. This was a situation that called for some extreme measure for most people.

But instead...she only smiled.

"Nice one," she commented, quite unexpectedly.

Not to be outdone, Jason smiled even wider.

"You've improved. That was the first time I actually have had to really fight like that in a while."

"I'm glad to hear it. may I have my sword back now?"

Jason handed her her sowed back. Without another word, she walked away toward her camp, the hunters following behind her, probably thinking that the fact their lieutenant just got beaten right in front of the brotherhood was not going to do so well for keeping face.

But Jason, as he watched her leave for her section of camp, could not help but feel some admiration for the huntress. She took her second defeat remarkably well, despite the sight of the huntresses on her, who most likely expected her to screech and fight with her bare hands. Instead she nobly accepted reality and carried on.

_Now that is what makes a warrior_, Jason thought.

-0-

That night, there was a splendid dinner. Orion deicded to make the huntresses feel welcome with them, probably in another "get to know each other" plan. He clearly knew the brothers and the hunters still did not take too kindly to one another, but the man seemed bent on making the two groups reconcile.

Actually, it was a rather noble gesture, now that Jason thought about. Wounds like those sustained in the war did not heal quickly. Scars would be borne for the rest of their lives. But even then, scars were deep wounds that had now healed. One could look upon their battle scars and remark how bad the wound was, and how they had now overcome it.

So Jason played along. And so did the rest of the brothers, though they still grumbled and glared at the table of teenage girls, who were quite happy to return the favor. Meals were angrily chewed, and drinks were drunk with glare being traded between the two. Jason almost thought it was comical, the way the groups were acting. He almost had the urge to pull up a chair and make some popcorn, just to enjoy the visual show that he was being treated to.

Granted, he did still hold some anger. The hunters had killed some of the finest brothers he had known. But time healed almost all wounds, and while he would never forget the brothers that fell, he would at least follow Orion's example as best he could, and come to terms with the hunters, if possible. The war was orchestrated by forces outside their control in any case.

The meal got off and managed to go without a hitch. Orion raised a toast at that moment.

"A toast to our guests! May we find common ground whever it may be had!"

Somewhere near Jason, a brother coughed.

"Bullshit..."

Jason decided to let that one slip. But he would not tolerate another slip.

After the meal, brothers and hunters were scattered about their respective camps, talking and playing games of different sorts with one another. Jason decided to simply sit by the fire and observe them, as he was not really in the mood for games. THen he felt someone sit by him.

"That really was a great fight today."

Thalia had walked into the jaws of death (AKA brotherhood section of camp) and sat next to him. He better reply to a gesture and compliment such as that.

"Yes it was...yes it was."

"How hard do you practice?" she asked.

Why was she wanting to know this?

"As hard as I can. If I have to fight for my life, as happens more often then most people think, then I have to train for my life. If you get me."

She nodded.

"I do. That actually is the most sensible thing I have heard today."

Jason chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The work of the LT is never easy, isn't it?" Jason asked her. Thalia's face broke into a wider grin.

"No, I suppose it is not!" she laughed with him, and it was a relief to simply laugh for the a while.

A call was heard from the hunter section. Thalia stood up.

"Well, that was a lot shorter than I wanted. Good night."

"Night."

Thalia left to attend her sisters. Jason simply stared into the fire once more, taking comfort in it's fiery face...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is much longer than usual. I did this as a sort of experiment. So if you review, please tell me what you think. Do you like the longer, more detailed chapters? Or do you prefer the usual, more compact chapters? In any case, always remember. Run fast, duck low, and wear Kevlar!**

**Later.**


	10. To Heal Old Wounds

Chapter 10: To Heal Old Wounds

Mortals often use the term "a dark and stormy night". The mortal psyche for especially creepy nights, full of danger and the supernatural, is to have a darker than usual sky, occasionally lit up by the flash of lightning, and then the iconic crash of thunder. Usually, this act lights up the battered house that is extremely broken down and in a terrible state of repair, and is very clearly haunted, as the mortals would call it.

But this night was anything but that. While the darkness was prevalent, the sky was it's usually dark blue tint, and the moon shined brightly upon the Earth. but unlike the mortal vision of creepiness, there was no scary bird to caw occasionally and scare the brave soul. There was no crickets chirping in the woods around them. There was neither the tread of man, nor beast. It was quiet.

As the mortals would say once more, "too quiet".

The only thing living was the two figures that stood in a huge clearing, actually man made and for especially this purpose. They stood there and watched the procession pass by them, a human being that silently marched past their position, all taking their place at the side of an incredibly large pit that had been dug into the ground with what looked like clearly advanced machinery, or hundreds of human workers.

The humans that were taking their place at the side of the hellhole were humans only in the most vague sense. Each of them bore a completely blank expression. Breathing was completely automated, and their movements were their own, yet not of their own. They had no mind, no feeling. They were living machines now, any free will or independent thought having been utterly erased by their new master. The on that with a single word, could order them all to their deaths. And they would simply walk into the grinder without even a thought. For they were now incapable of such an action.

The girl watched them without a trace of sympathy. They were but organic automatons, doing what they were controlled to do, willed to do. They were not needing of any sustenance, for it would not be needed in any case. They were seized from their freedom for one purpose, labor. And the result of their labor would be the massive act that they were going to be instrumental in the partaking of.

Beside her, her master stood with his hands crossed, holding them at his waist. Without a word or expression, he watched the gathering as it grew more and more exponential. Several minutes of watching the parade however, he turned and gave the girl a smile.

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

The girl looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"What do you mean, master?"

"Just look at it, my child. Humanity is being bent to my whim. I have complete and utter control over their every thought and deed. And I have erased it, and placed myself in their stead. I am their sole brain. Their sole thought. Their very conciseness is mine alone."

He waved his arm out over the gathering mass.

"And when I rule over this world, all will bot to me. Maybe not with the same control as these, but with reverence that births from the ultimate love."

Then he smiled once more, a smile of power.

"And with great fear. Remember that my loyal friend. Fear is what controls humanity. Love is simply a fluke, a joke. Fear makes one subservient, a true follower.

The girl simply nodded, acknowledging the rightness of her master. He was right on every point he ever made, regardless of the subject. His power, his will was incredible. How one could not bow before the awesome power of the being before her, and not heed his every word as powerfully as the light heeds the sun?

As the sun ruled the day, and the moon governed the night, so to did this man deserve to hold such sway. The gods were fools, inbred morons to be smashed beneath the heel of true power. They were full of hubris, seeming to believe that they could never before fall, never bow to another being. But that was their very downfall, their Achilles heel. Pride was something that could be used against something of great power.

And so it ha been with the gods. Her master had hidden in the shadows ever since his fall, rebuilding his power, his army. He had found the great uses of the past, the warriors of the ancient world. As well as occasionally some more modern ones as well. And in the hubris of the gods, they had blinded themselves to the danger that was rising all around them.

If a superpower is beaten down, then one must strike a death blow. For if a death blow is not struck, the power still remains. And it can rise up once more, more powerful than ever due to the lessons learned.

It was a lesson the gods themselves were going to be instructed in very soon. And it would be the last lesson they would ever learn. Before they were damned for eternity to the depths of Tartarus, until the time they decided to fade from the world.

The procession continued for several minutes more. People of all ages and sizes were lining up around the huge pit. The girl was still surprised by the depth of the hole dug. It had taken at least several days of non-stop digging by hundreds of slaves to do. Whatever her master was intending to summon would be impressive indeed.

Finally the movement ended, and scores of people lined the hole, looking blankly ahead, their minds processing nothing at all. The girl almost shivered in anticipation of what she was sure was going to follow. Her master stepped forward.

"You should all be very proud of yourselves, my loyal subjects! For today, you are instrumental in the rebuilding of my power, of my reclamation to this world!"

The girl wondered just why her master would be making this speech. These people were mindless as zombies, completely devoid of anything human anymore. Why make a speech to thees wretched drones? But she decided not to question her master, for he was obviously practicing for his great speech he no doubt wished to give to his future army, when he marched on the targets of opportunity.

Before destroying Olympus itself. Yes, that was the main goal. To topple the thrones forever, and forge a new era of leadership for mankind. And it would be far better for them then the gods ever could bring. Besides, if they were now like this, they would know nothing.

And ignorance was bliss...

Her master continued. She snapped out of her daydream and continued to listen.

"When you make your sacrifice here, the beginnings of a new dawn shall begin to form. You are the hands that draw the swords. You are the instruments that play the music, that light up the moon. You are about to bring the sun to the darkness, and then the sun will burn the night away in it's glow!"

Then he turned and winked at the girl, before turning back to his mindless audience.

"My loyal servants, I thank you...for your sacrifice!"

He raised his hands, almost as if to embrace the air before him.

"Now let your blood fill the hole...and from the hole, may the first division rise!"

And then it began. The people before the hole, scores upon scores of people, lay down. Young girls, some no more than eight or six, lay next to grown men. Grandmothers lay beside their equally brain-dead grandchildren. Loves lay next to one another, not knowing the grandness of the act they were about to perform beside each other. People of all types, shapes, and sizes were gathered here, all due to the power of their brief master...

But now, they would have a new master. The lord of the dead. That was the price to pay for their earthly master's plan to begin...

The first blood began to spill into the hole. A young girl about ten had slit her throat with the knife provided, and her blood seeped into the dirt and the upon the side of the gaping ditch. Beside her, the others were drawing their blades across their neck's fragile skin, each one making a soft sliding sound. They did not make any sign of pain. No gasp, no moan, no whimper. As the blade ran through soft skin, their mouths remained stoutly closed. They had not even the mind left for pain.

If one were to walk into the scene before them, they may be too shocked to be horrified. The sides of the huge ditch were now red, as if the very dirt had always been the black color of blood. The ground of people, which had to be at least a hundred, lay there, allowing there life essence to flow into the hole, in order to give life to new beings. Beings far more useful to the future ruler than them. What good would a mob of twisted mortals be against the forces that their master faced? So this had to be done. Their sacrifice was necessary to the survival of the cause of the rightful master of this world.

On the bottom of the huge pit, the blood was slowly beginning to pool. It would not be very deep, as it was rather big for comparatively small number of people. But the depth was not at all very important. What was important was the ritual itself, and her master stepped forward over one of the bodies, and closed his eyes. He raised his hands to the air and began to chant a tone. It was an old language, something the girl did not remember. But the power of his words were unmistakable.

His chant grew louder and more and more passionate. Around them, the wind began to pick up, and the trees around the area were bieng blown viciously in the wind. Branches, strong one even, were being knocked down. Above them, storm clouds were gathering, and the girl swore that lightning would start at any moment.

But the most strangest part was yet to come. And it then showed itself.

Something stirred in the air, a strange misty form that was seeming to materialize from the air around it. And then another, and another. More and more began to appear. It was as if some strange ghostly army was suddenly taking form within the pit. To a passerby, it was a sight that could haunt them for the rest of their extremely short life.

To her...it was so beautiful...

Finally, the pit was filled wall to wall with spirits. They were formless for the moment. The pit was also at least ankle deep completely filled with the blood of those scores that had unknowingly gave their lives for this marvelous event to happen. Her master then raised his arms higher and issued a few words to the spirits.

Immediately, they all lowered themselves to the blood beneath them, and obviously began to drink of it. And as the girl watched, the spirits slowly began to take solid form.

At least several hundred of them were forming there, the pit chock full of them. As they became more clear, she could see the ancient armor that they were clothed within. They were all well muscled, toned from whatever rigorous training they had received in their time of life. Now they were receiving a second.

Her master's chanting began to subside gradually as the spirits slowly became more and more physically part of the world. More and more they began their final phases of life renewed. Her master's voice was barely audible to her now, and his mouth was wide in a smile as he finished the last of the incantation.

Finally he was finished. The blood had been spilled. The spell had been performed. And now, what seemed to be no less than three hundred warriors now stood before him, awaiting whatever happens next. And he master was quick to commence this next phase.

Murmurs of confusion arose from the former spirits. They gazed in confusion at their surrounding, wondering just wherever exactly they were. Several were slightly louder in their speech, and the girl heard their curses and oaths. Her master surveyed them for a moment with a smile on his face, as if he were relishing the thought of what he was about to perform before her very eyes. He turned to her, the smile seeming to broaden on his face.

"Now we make them ours, my sweet."

The girl smiled back. Her master turned toward the small summoned army, and raised his hands. At the sight of him, there were several shouts.

"Who are you!"

"Why are we here!"

"Why have we been brought back to this world!"

Her master ignored them all, only smiled.

"You should all feel proud of yourselves. For you are the first batch of a new army. An army that will shake the very foundations of this world, and usher in a new era. One which will bring security and freedom to all peoples. You are the swords, the spears, and the axes...that will finally fell Olympus itself!"

At the mention of Olympus, there were several startled cries.

"You mean that you are going to destroy Olympus!"

"Why yes. Yes I am," her master replied. One of the resurrected soldiers laughed.

"Just who do you think you are!"

Her master inclined his head at the question.

"You actually think that you can challenge the gods themselves! You, a mere mortal! Sure, you may have the power to resurrect the dead, but to fight the gods themselves for supremacy is a vastly different thing!"

Her master only smiled.

"And that is where you are wrong, my soon to be warrior. Now relax and simply allow me to assume full control..."

Then he closed his eyes and opened his hands. Nothing seemed to materialize, but the girl sensed the energy seeping from him. The army below them surely felt it, as they gasped and screamed. Some cured him, others pleaded with him, but all were feeling the effect as their previous lives were erased from their memory, only to be replaced by a single new directive...

To serve their master...

The power needed for this army was significantly larger than it was for the single individual. Hercules may have been only one man, but he was still a powerful demi-god. So he may have needed more power than a usual human. But all these were usual humans, as far as she could tell. But they were fierce warriors in their day, and their skill would be a rival for even those half-bloods at that cursed camp.

His power washed over them and they were essentially powerless to resist. Their attempts at fighting back were useless, for they lacked the mental ability to fight him off. Demi-gods and hunters maybe would stand a chance, but not these mortals. For all their prowess in combat, they were still mortal.

Finally the task was done. Her master opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Slowly he smiled as the army before him raised their swords in salute. Then he turned toward the girl.

"Now, we must prepare the next batch."

**-Brotherhood/hunter camp-**

_Clang!_

_Shling!_

_Swish!_

The sound of clashing steel reverberated throughout the area of the camp. Swords and spears swung toward others, while those attacked viciously fought back with said swords and spears.

Both brother and huntress fought with one another. They grit their teeth and their eyes blazed with fury. The movements of their weapons were almost a blur of motion, too hard to see any details. All one would see was two sides, both male and female, duking it out for supremacy.

And Orion, was fighting as well. Thalia Grace was dueling him, and Orion was pleasantry surprised at the skill the huntress showed. She was using her spear this time, and Orion found himself being forced to duck and doge the point more than actually attacking.

She swung her spear in an arc, seeming to attempt to either trip him or slash his legs, and Orion jumped up, avoiding the attack. He slashed at her head at the same time, and she managed to duck her head, the blade missing her by an inch.

She made a jab at his face, and Orion swung his sword, deflecting the blow. Caught off guard, Thalia dropped her spear and went to her sword. With anyone else, she might have got it out in time, but Orion was not anyone else. Before she could fully retrieve it, Orion's blade was at her throat.

She growled in frustration as Orion only grinned in victory. He withdrew his sword and allowed her to come to her full height. Then Orion went into critique mode.

"You really should not have extended your spear so far," he said. When you do that, you give you enemy a chance to deflect it and turn it's point away, and temporarily leave you defenseless. Your spear has far more reach than a sword yes, but if someone gets past the point, your ticket to Hades has already been purchased."

Even thought Thalia kept it hidden, she truly appreciated the advice Orion was giving her. She had never before seen anyone more skilled than him, not even Lady Artemis, gods forgive her for thinking that.

Orion then signaled a break, and the two groups broke off to their respective camp fires, for lunch and to relax before training resumed. The hunters seemed to be getting used to the routine of constant training the brothers did. While much of their time was used hunting and traveling, the brothers seemed to stay in one particular place much longer, for the simple reason as to train more and more.

So that's why they were so lethal a year ago. And why they were seemingly more skilled then ever before.

He reached for a cup of water and gratefully drank it down, watching the boys around him. He noticed Jason, sipping from his own cup, and not seeming to be breathing hard in the slightest. Orion grinned.

Jason had always been so stoic. Ever since becoming the lieutenant of the brotherhood, he had always striven to set an example. And part of the example he showed was to show lack of weakness. For to show the beast weakness is to invite attack. And Jason strove to make sure that whatever attacked him saw only the warrior, not the scared boy that once cried within.

He noticed the same thing about the lieutenancy of the hunt, Thalia Grace. She seemed to have a quiet resolve in her, sort of like Jason. Actually, strike that, just like Jason. Both of them seemed almost completely comparable to each other. And he noticed that the two seemed to have realized that in part as well, which pleased him greatly.

Maybe their example would allow thew rest of them to see that as well. And maybe, just maybe, the two groups will have a true peace.

That was something that surprised him. he expected the two groups to be at each others throat the moment the hunters settled in. His worst nightmare was to awaken to a full fledged battle between the groups, with swords drawn and blood spilled. But to his surprise, and relief, their had been none of that. The most had been muttered insults and glares. he expected that some pranksters of the two groups would begin a rather dangerous prank war on each other, which would in turn lead to armed violence and an angry goddess.

He had given his word to Artemis that anything like that would not happen under his watch. And he intended to die before that oath was failed...

But the two groups were relatively tame. Despite the glares, they usually kept to themselves, almost instinctively avoiding the other. Orion guessed that they were simply assuming the best possible measure to avoid violence. To keep contact as little as possible.

But Orion had a better goal in mind. To bring the two groups together in an at least understanding peace. And so he came up with an idea. Have them fight one another without bloodshed allowed. And the best way to do this was simple.

Let them train with each other. Well, _order_ it was more correct, but he forced the thought from his mind.

And so the day began with the clanking of both brother and hunter swords. Orion gave express orders that no blood was to be spilled. Defiance of that order would bring severe consequences.

But once more, he was pleased that there was none of that. But the blows that each side exchanged were rather harsher than if they were sparring with those of their same group. As long as they abide by the rules he set, however, he would have allowed them to fight in whatever style they want.

The break was soon over, and he called for a resumption of training. Both groups took positions, facing a member of the opposite group. The glares between the two were ignored for now. At his signal, the combat began again. Thalia was once more his opponent. He wanted it that way.

As they fought he kept critiquing her blows, her movements. He had chosen to fight her to do such, as he felt compelled to share what he taught to Jason to some of the hunters as well. Hopefully, they would take to heart the lessons he had for them, as he knew Artemis would not mind having her huntresses upgraded in terms of combat skill.

Once more Thalia fought with great skill. He loved the workout he was getting with her, as she was quick, aggressive, and yet patient at the same time. An almost perfect combination. She was indeed a lethal opponent. Now he knew why Jason held her in high esteem.

The sparring continued until about an hour before dinner, which signified the end of formal training for the day. The huntresses retired to their camp, as Orion was content to let them have their dinner and after dinner hours to themselves. He heard that a hunting party he sent out earlier had killed quite a few smaller game, and therefore, there would be plenty of protein rich foods available tonight.

These boys had it easy, he remarked to himself. Back in his day, several thousand years earlier, there would have been less attention to the kinds of things they ate as to the fact that there was food available in the first place. Meat and vegetables serving amounts were alien to his time, and people simply ate what was available.

But now, they knew the human body much better, in far more ways than simple erotic fashions. They knew how much protein to eat. How much vegetable tom eat. They had things that could cook meals in less than a fraction of the time his original life required. Seeing all this, and trying to piece together just how far humanity had come in general, still boggled the mind of the once-well known hunter.

But he decided that such thought interfered with his planned meal, so he promptly told his mind to cease wondering for the moment, and began to eat with the brothers he loved. Squirrel...it's what's for dinner!

The meal progressed without a hitch. Orion felt himself weary, and so he decided that he better turn in early tonight. He informed Jason and headed off to his tent. He pulled the flap back, but before he entered, he turned his gaze to the moon, shining bright in the sky. He smiled.

"Goodnight, my lady..."

-0-

Jason decided to turn in early tonight as well. It was rather quiet, and most brothers were dozing off at any rate. Thalia and the huntresses seemed content to stay to themselves, and did not show themselves that night, most likely hiding out in their tents, as they seemed to do when they were not ordered out by Orion.

He entered his tent and slowly pulled off his armor. Ever since the recent trouble, he and the rest had begun to wear their armor on at all times, and only would take it off when slipping into their sleeping bags. His weariness was telling, and he took several minutes to shred the metal plates and other smaller pieces off his person.

He slipped inside, and lay there, his eyes half-open. He allowed himself to enjoy the quiet of the night, broken only by the soft footsteps of the sentries working their shift for the time. Finally, his eyes grew heavier and heavier until they closed completely.

And he got a nice, pleasant sleep...

For about as long as it took for the dream to kick in...

And he would have been rather fighting the mysterious girl to the death then face what his mind saw...

_He was fighting for is life. Never before had he fought against foes such as this. They were a combination of human, monsters, and beasts. Swords, spears, and axes all flung themselves at him from all directions_. _His sword was almost unseen in his hand, as he was practically spinning non-stop in a circle to block the blows._ _His teeth were grit in a tight squeeze, and sweat flung off his forehead as he spun and stabbed and kicked to fight for breathing space in the swarm of enemies that surrounded him._

_Near him, several of his brothers formed a sort of defensive post, grouping together to fight the enemies that came after them. Other such groups were around him as well, a strange mix of both the hunters and brothers. And he swore that campers from that camp were fighting here as well._

_He killed the foes before him one at a time, immediately registering the next target right after his original was slain. And when he drove his blade into the chest of the strangely armored man before him, his eyes spied Orion. And he was not alone._

_A large man was fighting him. The two swords were dancing and flickering between the two, and Orion seemed to be throwing everything he had into the fight. Never before had Jason seen him fight like this. But the man he dueled had a grin on his face, almost as if he were amused by the spectacle Orion was performing._

_Then the nightmare climaxed..._

_The man's sword flicked forward, catching Orion's, and twisting it completely out of his hand. Jason opened his mouth to yell, but the man's sword already pierced Orion's stomach before Jason could utter the first syllable of his name. _

_Orion seemed to fall back in slow motion, something one would expect in dramatic productions. But this was no movie. This was really happening, so real, so vibrant. So deadly..._

_"NO!"_

FLASH

Jason bolted upright in his sleeping bag, sweat glistening on his forehead, and his breathe coming in rapid, great bursts. To his surprise, the dagger he always had nearby was in his hand, and if someone had been bending over him at that moment, they may have found their intestines sprawled all over the ground. But fortunately, no one came in to check on him. So he apparently was relatively quiet. He wished he had slept relatively clean.

He slowly got out of bed, shivering to his surprise. The air was cool, and he took a moment to collect himself before going to a cooler nearby. opening it, he fished out a water bottle and opened it, drinking slowly to ease his throat and nerves.

He lowered the bottle for a moment and stared out about the sleeping camp. Gods, it was so peaceful. Not a soul was seen or heard tonight. He sat down on a stool nearby, and continued to slowly drink the ice-cold water.

He heard something crack nearby, and in a moment, he was bolt upright. He had left his dagger at the tent, and his sword was in his sheath, also at his tent. His fists balled up, ready to fight the would be intruder. But he needn't have acted so, for in his startled state, he forgot that there were others here as well.

Thalia Grace gave him a look of sympathy, something not usually seen on her face.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Jason shook his head.

"Oh I slept alright. Apparently, too well."

Thalia nodded. "I've been there before. Mind if I sit?"

"I'm not gonna stop you."

She took a seat next to him, on a large rock. Jason stared into the fire, maintaining smooth breathing patterns. Thalia looked up.

"It's a nice night..."

Jason, despite himself, chuckled at the tone.

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

Thalia twirled a flock of her hair around her finger as she looked around, most likely thinking of something to say. She bit her lip, and took a deep breathe. She obviously had something on her mind. Why would she not just hurry up and say it then?

"Jason, I have a question."

_About time..._

"How did this group, well, get formed?"

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'get formed'?"

"Like what was behind all this? Your group?"

It was a fair question. And it deserved a fair answer. Jason took a deep breathe.

"Well you probably know how the whole war between us was orchestrated by Nemesis. You were there after all."

Thalia nodded her understanding. Jason continued.

"When Orion was brought back, it was during the war with Kronos. Nemesis knew that Orion would be an incredible ally against the gods, and knew that he was the only man that Artemis ever had a sort of 'thing' for."

That was probably an understatement, but the relationship between the two was not a very common subject among the brothers.

"So she and Kronos brought him back to life, and showed him how he had died. Or at least part of it. I think you know the truth behind his initial death?"

Thalia once more nodded.

"She altered the memories of that day, and showed him a fraction of what had happened. She made it seem that Artemis had killed him deliberately. And convinced him to help the Titans win the war, in revenge for Artemis supposed betrayal."

Jason paused to take a breathe, composing himself.

"And so Orion decided to make his own group of hunters, similar to Artemis. So yeah, I guess I sort of owe you people. Without you, he would have never gotten the idea for the brotherhood. "

Thalia only grinned and nodded.

"He made it all boys because of the hunters...you people...since you were essentially an all female group that hated boys, he made the brotherhood, which was, I guess you could say, meant to be the mirror of the hunt, with boys."

Thalia said nothing, only listened. She could be a good listener, Jason thought. He kept going.

"Because of Artemis's 'betrayal', he had a hatred of women. He seemed to have discovered that they were bitches and wenches that sought only to tear out the heart of men. To use them for their own purposes. And thus, he forged the way of thinking into us, or the initial brothers."

"And so that was how it was formed?" Thalia asked. Jason nodded.

"Pretty much."

"And you were the first?"

"Yeah."

"And how did it happen?" she asked.

She asked the question. Jason somehow saw this coming. Someday, he would have to tel one of the huntresses, and he sort of guessed it would be Thalia, just how he came to become the first brother. The very first member of the Brotherhood Of The Hunt. And Jason was hesitant to tell that story. it was something that had troubled his sleep for some time, and the scars would never completely heal.

But something about Thalia seemed to emanate that he could trust this one. Of all the huntresses, of all the little bitchy girls there, Thalia seemed to be one he sort of felt a slight kinship with. They had both fought one another. They knew each other both in combat and sparring. And they were both lieutenants that their respective groups looked up to when the shit hit the fan, and it sometimes hit and shattered said fan.

"I didn't have a father. He was killed when I was very young, too young to remember him. I was raised with my mother and older sister. And they were both worse then you could imagine."

"I can imagine quite a bit."

Jason chuckled morbidly and shook his head.

"They saw me as pathetic. I was an accident, conceived just before my father went off to war and died. I was essentially a slave to them, and entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"Yeah. My mom was sort of...sort of a sadist. Actually, she was a full blown sadist. And my older sister seemed to enjoy doing the same things to me as well."

"Like what?"

"Like putting cigarettes out in my flesh."

Thalia's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"They did that a lot."

"And...how did Orion find you...?"

That was the worst night of them all. And at the same time, the day of his salvation.

"They had me tied up in a back alley of our hometown. It was raining. They had me on the ground, and were both doing their 'cigarette in my flesh act'. I don't know how long it was, but I was beginning to black out from the pain. I was about to get another round when this man knocked them both out, faster than I could see. Next thing I know, I'm being carried off somewhere."

"So Orion saved you?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

Thalia sat up a little straighter at that.

"Orion brought me to where he was staying at the time and nursed me back to health. I was really sick after all those years of hell. But he brought me back, and so much more."

"More?"

"He completely changed me Thalia. I was a scared, helpless boy. And he forged me into something I never could have dreamed of. He is our father. Our brother. He is...well, sort of our savior. A lot of boys here had not so good experiences in the world before they became part of the brotherhood."

Thalia was silent for some time. She stared into the fire, slightly nibbling on her lip. Jason did likewise, simply deciding that he had said his piece, reopened old wounds for the girl. Now he would let them close themselves up.

"I never knew anything like that..."

"I'm not particularly fond of talking about it."

"Oh...sorry."

"No...don't be."

Thalia looked confused.

"Why?"

Jason turned up to look her dead in the eyes, warrior to warrior. He had something to tell her.

"Because however I may have felt about it, I needed to say it. Those memories had haunted me for a long time. I finally got them off my chest. I think I can sleep just a little more peacefully now."

Thalia's mouth let out a slight gaps at the unexpected words. Jason held her gaze for a moment longer, then stood up.

"Goodnight. I need a little more sleep."

And then he was gone...

Thalia sat there a little longer, contemplating his words, and the little revelation he gave at the end. Then a slight grin played across her features.

"Your welcome..." she said softly in his direction.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed Jason finally letting Thalia in on just how the Brotherhood was formed, and his rather nasty past. **

**And now I have to say some bad news. Some VERY bad news.**..

**This story will not be updated for quite some time. Actually, it will be months before my next update. The reason?** **Well, when I have a TI screaming in my face, and worrying about putting everything in orderr as to avoid being screamed at by said TI, writing fanfiction will be the last thing on my mind.**

**That's right folks. I am going to Lackland AFB on June 7th for Basic Military Training. And then I will there even longer for Tech School. So this probably wont be updated for about four months, due to my training for the Air Force Reserve.**

**But there is a glimmer of hope. When I return, I will make the continuance of this story an immediate priority. And I might have grown up during my time at Basic and Tech School. So maybe I will truly bring the story you all deserve, for being so lovingly loyal.**

**So, for at least quite some time, but certainly not for good, this is RWBRyan signing off...**

**Happy hunting, my friends.**


	11. Capture And Talk

**I'm back...**

Chapter 11: Capture And Talk

It had been one hell of a night...

So it was when demi-gods were finally allowed to leave camp for the romp and clubhouses of the mortal town nearby. A night of partying had been on their minds all week, and so there would be no moment of delay when they were given permission to leave and entertain themselves here, provided they did not cause trouble that may spill back near the camp.

But who would care? The camp was hidden beyond mortal eyes. What, a huge strawberry farm? What was so strange about that? There would be nothing for any police to find, and if they were caught, then Chiron would always be able to bail them out. Sure, he might rip them a new one for behaving in such a manner, but at the moment, the fun of the air around them was all the young demi-gods were focusing on.

One of them danced in the center of the club, his body swinging to the music. His friends had already gone around picking up members of the opposite gender, and one, a son of Aphrodite, was already partaking in some pleasures such females offered. Another was practically biting off the face of the young female he had managed to snag.

The one in the middle ignored them, focusing only on his own task, and that was to show the crowd around him just what a dance was. His hips seemed to have a practical mind of their own as they swung and bucked, his hands moving in the air in a rhythm along with his hips, and the patrons near him clapped and whistled their support as he moved with such flawless grace. Her knew that if he kept this up, then he would have every female in the joint all over him. After all, what female was able to resist such a tantalizing dance. It did come with being a son of Aphrodite after all.

And the effect worked. Within minutes of his show, many a girl was around him, grinning from ear to ear, and some biting their lip in tension. The hormones raging though them, triggered by this particular dance the boy was doing, was sending them into a practical frenzy. He could feel their anticipation, and that only excited him to intensify the dance.

Finally, he simply ran out of breathe, and stood there panting, surrounded by girls. It was a rather interesting sight indeed, and he couldn't help but grin, liking what he was seeing.

"Need a date?" one of the girls asked him, a half-smile on her face.

He regarded her, her revealing clothes, her dashing green eyes, and her ample bosom. He nodded approvingly.

"Lead the way honey."

"Oh, you don't need her. Take me instead!" another girl suddenly burst out in protest. The girl who had initially asked him rounded on her, fury in her eyes.

"Excuse me? He is taken for already, darling!"

"What he needs is a real woman!"

"Oh, and what do you have that I don't have far more of!"

"Money."

The boy watched the show growing with interest. But he had a better idea. Stepping between the two girls, he reached forward and grasped the hand of both, stroking them tenderly.

"Ladies, Ladies. Please stop your bickering. I will gladly take you both."

The women stopped suddenly, as if the thought had actually struck a chord. Then both grinned like fiends."

"Please do."

The boy could only chuckle and smile. Bless the powers of his mother!

He wrapped an arm around the waist of both women and began to lead them away, both of them giggling like schoolgirls. And that was when his entire world went crashing down. Or so he thought it did.

"Hey, Romeo, we gotta go!"

Yep. He had gone through all the trouble of mastering the dance he had learned, harnessing all his "Aphrodite" powers into it, and finally hooked some action for the night. And now the group leader, who was suppose to be watching them and lead them back to camp safely, was calling him back.

At this point, he was sorely tempted to tell the ladies to wait here for a moment while he went back to his group leader and promptly scratched his eyes out with a fork. But unfortunately, that would be too much trouble. Instead he could only grumble really loud, and slowly look back at his leader, who was motioning him back toward the group that was already reassembling at the entrance.

Slowly he began to make his way over to the group, until he glanced to his left. The sight he saw before him was something not to be forgotten.

A woman, looking maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age, was sitting at a table, a drink near her hand. Her face was utterly perfect, as though carved by an ancient sculpture who had the talent of the gods themselves. Her hair was past her shoulders, black as midnight, and her legs. By the gods her legs were shaped like the legs of his mother herself. No, this girl would make Aphrodite jealous. _Very_ jealous.

And to top it all off, her eyes were firmly locked onto him. and when he turned to look at her, those eyes were firmly locked onto his own. They looked as though they could be superwoman's eyes, as they seemed to shoot lasers into his eyes. She slowly smiled at him, sending a flutter down his back.

And then she slowly got up from her seat, moving as though she were a snake uncoiling, and slowly walked up to him. He could almost feel her, so intoxicating to him was her looks. And then fate's cruel twist struck, and she slowly guided herself past him, gently brushing his side, and walked toward the ladies room. The thunderstruck boy watched her, and saw her open the door and step in, but not before looking back at him, and giving him another smile, her eyes seeming to tell him what to do. And he did as he knew she wanted.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later. I've got to go to the bathroom!"

"Dammit man, can't you hold it till we get back!"

"Nope, sorry," the son of Aphrodite said with a grin. The group leader shook his head.

"Alright then, we'll wait outside for the taxi. But Gods help you if you are not out there when it arrives!"  
The boy cast an eye toward the bathroom door.

"Oh, I'll be quick!"  
With that, his group walked outside. Now was his chance.

He made a beeline toward the bathroom, acknowledging nothing else. He had his prey cornered, and now he would move in for the kill. And he would make this a rather delicious moment.

He pushed the bathroom door open and walked in, locking it behind him. Then he turned to face the woman, who instantly filled how whole field of vision. He tried to take a step back in shock, but he soon found that he was right in front of the door, and his retreat was cut off sharply. But all that went away when the woman latched her lips onto his.

It was better than nectar, or ambrosia. Her lips, oh gods be praised, her lips! They tasted as though the Heavens themselves had been placed within those lips. Her mouth thrust his open and her tongue shot forward into his mouth. His hands found her waist and he held her close to him, her own hands doing the same with the back of his head.

To hell with Elysium. He had found his paradise right here in the bathroom. He could do this forever. Or until he got tired of it, which wasn't going to be anytime soon. But of course, he had business to attend to outside.

He cursed his luck and somewhat forced her off him. She gave him a look of hurt.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this boy has to go."

"Oh, please stay. I have something to show you..."

That got his attention. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"And just what would that be?"

"A little ability I have. I call it taking over your mind."

He liked the sound of that...

"And just what does this entail?" he asked. A grin spread across her face.

"Oh, just relax. I'll show you..."

With that, she attacked him again. And the bliss of before was multiplied by ten. He felt himself almost becoming weak with delight and...wait a minute, something didn't feel right about that. Why would he be feeling weak?

He tried to force her back once more, to give himself time to figure out just what she was doing, but she was latched onto him good. And then he felt a new sensation. A sort of slipping away, as though he were losing consciousness, yet were still very much active. He screamed against her lips, but he hardly even heard himself. The girl withdrew her lips and smiled, his vision slowly becoming darker and darker, yet he still stood.

"And I knew you would like it..."

-0-

Outside the club, the group waited for the taxi, which was sure taking it's beloved sweet time. The group leader made a mental note to tip the taxi driver very little. No golden drachma for him!

He impatiently tapped his shoe against the sidewalk, his companions waiting outside doing whatever various little things they tended to do when there was absolutely nothing going on. And speaking of companions, where the bloody hell was his last one? The Aphrodite son? The one who was insisting on snogging every single girl in the club. The guy was like a freaking man-whore! But sometimes...damn, he could get lucky.

The leader grinned at his guilty pleasure thought. But then straightened up as he saw the headlights of a yellow car coming toward them. He straightened his coat and looked around for accountability. Then he swore. That man slut still had not gotten the hell out of there!

"Okay, someone go in there and tell him that if he is not out in the next twenty seconds, I am busting down the bathroom door and dragging him out myself, and I do not care if he is in the middle of wiping his ass or not!"

"Is that a fact? I suppose that is something you would love to see," a familiar voice called from the doorway to the club. Growling in annoyance, the leader turned to find the tardy member of his group at the entryway, already stepping out onto the pavement.

"The sight of my glorious ass, perfectly made, would probably send you into orbit."

"Oh just shut it. What the bloody hell took you so damn long!" he said. The Aphrodite boy raised his hands defensively.

"When one must go, Nature waits for none. Plus I got a little more then I thought I was going to get, if you can read between the lines..." he grinned with that last part.

"Just get in the damn cab..." the leader grumbled.

-0-

_Death was all around him. He smelled it through his nose. Tasted it with his lips. He saw it through his eyes, but most of all, he was the one dealing it out._

_Monsters all around him shrieked and fell before him, for Jason had become a practical hurricane of death, cutting through everything that lay before his path. Nothing but the gods themselves would be able to stop him now, and even then, with the determination he held within him, if even they could stop him was doubtful._

_His sword was not even visible in his hand. His shield was not used for it's defensive purpose, but just another weapon, another extension of his body. He nailed a brute in the face and before it could react to the blow, a sword sliced through below it's chin and through it's brain, rendering it dust._

_And Jason found himself enjoying it. Enjoying ripping these beats to shreds. Until he heard it..._

_From behind him, he saw Orion. His leader. His father figure. The only one he ever had. His sword was on the ground, dropped from a bloody hand. He had fallen to a knee, breathing heavily as he tried to stem the bleeding coursing from his mid-section. As he did so, a large man stood before him, his own sword poised to deliver a death blow._

_Jason howled with rage and began to rampage toward the scene, but as he got closer and closer, he encountered more and more opposition. Soon, even the hurricane of death he had been earlier would not be enough to stop the lethal thrust, as it was heading for Orion even as Jason opened his mouth to scream..._

With a loud gasp, Jason's eyes flung open and he lifted his head. His heart was pounding so hard and fast in his body that it almost drowned out the sound of the crickets chirping in the night. His eyes, glazed over with sleep, were still open in a mad panic as he scanned his surroundings. When his vision finally cleared of the blotches of darkness that always clouds one's vision when awoken suddenly, he saw the familiar surroundings of the inside of his tent.

With a sigh, he laid back down. He took several deep breathes. A dream. A terrible dream he had just borne, but a dream nonetheless.

He laid there for some time, contemplating what he had witness behind his closed eyes, what visions his mind had fed him as he slept. He had heard of demi-gods having such dreams, and that they sometimes were prophetic in nature. But he was not a demi-god. He had been taken into the Brotherhood a mortal. He may have risen in skill beyond the overwhelming majority of mortals, but that was still what he was. A mortal, flesh and blood, full human.

Still, the dream was enough to warrant a feeling of dread within him. Orion was clearly fighting with someone, and that someone had just beaten him. Who was it that could conquer the man who had truly raised him? Who had taught him everything he knew and held dear, his skills and virtues.

He dreamed of Orion dying. There was no way to mask or lighten it. Orion was going to die before he woke up. Something like that was not something that Jason could take lightly. it was certainly enough to warrant not going back to sleep. The adrenaline rush from bolting awake certainly would not allow anything like that anytime soon.

He sighed and threw back his sleeping bag, slowly sitting up. he put on his shoes and opened the tent flap. There was nobody awake. The sentries would be stationed a ways away, in intervals around the camp. In the very heart of their sanctuary, there would be no one to bother him with questions of his well being. It was the perfect time to think, in Jason's view.

The fire was still burning, not quite as powerful as before, but enough to provide some basic illumination. Some would say that would be dangerous, but no one was worried about the camp burning down. Besides, the fire was needed for light anyway, with these recent attacks, some strange things could happen in the midst of night, right in their camp. Better safe then sorry.

And it provided the perfect atmosphere for Jason to contemplate his dream and simply to think and feel. It was, essentially, a good personal time.

He sat on a log that had been placed next to the fire and stared at the burning wood for a time. Before his vision could water though, he found himself staring at the stars above him. Now those were something that always comforted him, down to his soul. The stars.

The stars never left. The stars never failed. They brightened the night sky every time, whether it be cloudy or clear. And Jason found comfort in that, as he would allow himself to believe, despite obvious reasons, that those who came before him, as well as those whom he felt kinship with, watched over him through those stars.

The faces of those he had lost appeared in his mind's eye. He stared at the stars as if he were staring back at those faces, the faces of those that were forever enshrined within his heart, his being. Gabriel, one of the original sub-lieutenants, who had fallen against the very huntresses that now shared their campsite.

And Mikhail. The son of Ares that just wouldn't go down without a fight. He died to give others freedom. To give a shred of hope to a group of refugees that had been robbed of it all.

And all the rest. Every single brother who had dared to take the oath, the oath of "immortality at the dagger's edge". He remembered their faces, because he refused not to, despite how much pain it would cause him. They had earned that place within him, within the very soul of every brother that now walked this Earth.

They deserved to be truly immortal...

And that was when he had a thought. One that seemed to have been sparked by the recent dream's influence. If Orion was gone from this world, through means to be determined by the fates, would he truly be fit to lead the Brotherhood?

He would have to, at least if the command chain would work. He was the lieutenant, second in command and answerable to Orion alone. Not the gods, not even the fates. To Orion would he take his orders. But if he was gone, and he became the leader of these boys, would he be able to do so, with the wisdom and courage that Orion had demonstrated time and time again?

No...he just could not see it. The confidence he showed daily to his brothers was indeed confidence. Jason was not one to doubt himself very severely. But these boys had showed just as much valor as he, and if Orion were to fall by an outside hand, as he would have to to depart this world, Jason felt that he would not be able, be worthy of leading this group. A group that prion had forged together.

And then he felt a presence beside him. He jerked from his stupor and gasped through his nose, cursing the fact that he had not taken his sword. But relief washed over him as he saw that Orion had sat next to him. He let out a whoosh of air and Orion chuckled.

"Did sleep evade you this night, my boy?"

"I am afraid so Lord Orion."

Jason did not want to tell him of the dream. Not yet. Not when he was still unsure of it. Could the dream simply be a showing of his subconsciousness fears, as dreams have also been able to do?

"I see. I was never one for sleeping very much myself. The night always seemed too beautiful to miss."

"That is is, my lord. That it is."

His voice did not seem as confident as he would have liked. Orion turned to him with concern in his eyes. Damn it!

"Does something trouble you, my son?"

Jason decided that, while he would not tell Orion of the dream right now, he needed to know something. Jason need to hear something from Orion himself, the man who made him what he was now.

"Lord Orion, there is something I must ask."

"Speak freely Jason. You need not hide or hold your tongue. You know that."

"I do Lord Orion..."

Orion turned to face him completely.

"And what is it?"

Jason turned to face Orion, and look him dead in the eye. This was something that needed to be asked to him in such a manner.

"Lord Orion, am I worthy of leading the Brotherhood, should you fall?"

Orion seemed somewhat taken back by the question. He looked at the fire, and then toward the stars, while Jason continued to stare. Finally, he nodded, as if in thought.

"Is this what has you troubled?"

"Yes sir."

Orion nodded.

"Good."

Huh? What had did Orion just say?

"Sir?"

Orion turned back to face Jason. He narrowed his eyes and gave Jason a look that sent shivers down his spine. It was not a look of anger or resentment. It was a look of power. Confident power.

"Jason, everyone doubts themselves. Especially a leader. It is a natural reaction to leadership. You are going to doubt yourself several times in your life."

Jason nodded his understanding. Orion continued.

"So Jason, it is good to go ahead and doubt yourself. Do it now, and get it out of the way here, while it is safe to do so. Once you have, you can go forth leading from the front with no further distraction. Does that help?"

No, actually it did not. For some reason, it only sparked the doubt in Jason further. But he nodded anyway.

"Yes Lord Orion. It does."

"No it didn't. You are lying to me."

Jason was taken back. Had Orion seen right though the mask of confidence that Jason had put up to satisfy him? It would most certainly appear so.

"I...I..."

"I know what it looks like Jason, when one tries to seem confident at new information, yet still lacks the confidence to take it to heart."

Jason swallowed. Orion sat straighter, allowing himself to tower over Jason. Jason felt the sheer power beginning to emanate from Orion, and Orion looked at him with the same powerful expression.

"Jason, I know you. I have seen you grow from a wounded puppy, abused by an unloving family, into a warrior willing to charge at the very Fates themselves to help a comrade. I have taught you everything I know, and do not think that I myself have not picked up things from you.

"You have?" Jason asked. He honestly had not thought of this. Orion gave a slight grin and nodded.

"Oh yes Jason. The teacher sometimes learns just as much from the student as the student learns from the teacher. One does not usually think of it so, but learning is a two lane road."

Jason nodded. Orion gave a deep breathe and smiled.

"Jason, I want to you to know that even I have these occasional bouts of doubt. I may be good at hiding them after all the years, but they will come and they will strike hard. But do you know what stops them?"

Jason shook his head. Orion seemed to emanate even more power, if at all possible.

"You do, Jason. You and the rest of your brothers. When I find myself wondering if I have made the right decision, or if I myself am even worthy of you all, I see the confidence that all have, in each other and me. And that gives me the confidence that I need to press on when the odds are not entirely in my favor."

Jason allowed himself to take it all in.

"And do you know the most important lesson I have learned from you all?"

"No, Lord."

"That even when I feel I am beaten. When I feel that is is hopeless to continue fighting, and should simply surrender to my fate, I see you all fighting with everything you have. And that is what gives me the strength to do so myself."

Jason did not even nod to acknowledge. Tonight was definitely a night of soul-bearing.

Orion reached forward and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. It was not a grip of power. It was not the grip of a master. it was the grip of a father. The only father that Jason had ever known, or wanted.

"Jason, I would not have chosen you, if I did not think you could not lead the Brotherhood. I have anticipated my death for years. Everyone with half a brain does. Why do you think I have taught you all this, every little bit of knowledge that I can? It is because of, if I do indeed depart this world once more, then the brothers I have brought together, and forged in blood, shall have someone that I know, without a doubt, can lead them to a bright tomorrow."

That was that Jason needed to hear. He could feel the jaws of the doubt begging to crack at the power of Orion's words of confidence.

Orion patted his shoulder and stood up from the log. He looked down at Jason's face, and nodded when he saw the same eyes from so long ago, staring at him in awe.

"You make me proud, my son."

**So...did you miss me? I certainly missed you all. And I hope you enjoyed this little revival chapter. I promise that I will begin typing the next as soon as possible. It has been far too long. I have grown up far too much. Basic Training and Tech School took a lot out of me. But I keep my promises. This story is coming back. Come Hell or high water...**

**I didn't die...I was just reloading.  
**


End file.
